the Cross-Dimensional adventures of ben tennyson: Hero meets Phantom
by Man of cartoons
Summary: The town of Amity Park is a town that is constantly attacked by ghosts, but what would happen when a portal opens in the sky and releases an unexpected hero, who is he, how will this hero change Team phantom and who is the being watching them. Read to find out. (Also a crossover with Fairly odd parents.)
1. A normal day gone bad

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom and Ben 10

Me: Hi everyone, this is a chapter rewrite of one of The Cross-Dimensional Adventures of Ben 10: Hero meets Phantom. So lately I've been noticing some reviewers have been sending reviews about the errors I made in both chapter 1 and 2, some were flames and others were encouraging constrictive criticism. Usually when I saw such flames I delete them and forget what they said, but not anymore. I've decided to rewrite both chapter 1 and 2, while the chapter 3 and the rest will be left since I improved slightly from chapter 3 in the past. So sit back and read a well written chapter.

Chapter 1: A normal day gone bad.

It was a beautiful day. The blue sky clouded less; the bird sang songs of chirping and a mechanical ghost just crash into a building wall….wait what! In close observation, the mechanical ghost got off the large crater and flew off to the sky to face his prey. He spotted is prey and got ready to face a teenage ghost boy with snow white hair, glowing green eyes and dressed in a jumpsuit.

"You will have you pelt this time, whelp." The mechanical ghost said. His hands brought out missiles packs and he targets them at the ghost boy. Then he fired three missiles heading to the ghost boy. However, the teen superhero saw them and made no move to avoid the missiles. Before the missiles could reach him, the teenage ghost boy turned intangible, making the missiles to pass through him harmlessly.

The ghost boy then became intangible and yawned as he stared at the mechanical ghost, "Is this getting old, Skulker. It's still the same routine. You try to get my pelt which is still gross; I say some witty banter and then kick your butt and shove you into the thermos."

"Not this time, Ghost child." Skulker said with confidence, "Today is the day I finally get your pelt."

"Yeah, good luck with that." The ghost boy sarcastically said. The ghost boy fists charged up ecto energy and he directly fired two ecto blasts at Skulker. But Skulker was determined and created a shield to protect him from the ecto blasts. The shield was able to protect him from the blast as the ecto shield was hit instead of him. He then dropped the shield and brought out an ecto laser from his wrist and fired it back at the ghost child.

The ghost boy just yawned and dodged to the left with no effort, "One." Again, Skulker fired an ecto laser at him, and again the ghost boy dodged it, "Two." Skulker fired another ecto blast and the ghost boy dodged it, "Three. You're out." Immediately, he both his fists glowed icy blue and he joined both together. With both his hands together, he quickly fired a massive ice blast that Skulker could avoid and he was frozen in a ice. And because he was frozen, Skulker wasn't able to fly and hurled straight to the ground.

The ghost boy watched as he crashed down on the street and yawned again, "This is getting boring." He flew down at Skulker and reached to his back and brought out his thermos. With a smirk on his face, Danny pointed the thermos directly at a frozen Skulker, "Hey Skulker. Remember this guy I'm sure…" He was however distracted a a blue stream of light was shot out from above and sucked Skulker away. Danny knew who it was and looked up to see his thirteen year old cousin Danielle Phantom or in her human form, Danielle Fenton.

It's been a year since the ghost boy aka Danny Phantom, in human, Danny Fenton entered his parents ghost portal that changed his life. Ever since then, Danny became Danny Phantom and he protected his home town, Amity Park, from different size of ghostly threat. In every battle he became experienced with the job and became more powerful with new ghost powers to the collection. But then nothing could compare when an asteroid aka The disasteroid was heading straight for earth a few months ago. Luckily, after some difficulties and planning on Danny's part, he was able to lead almost the entire ghost zone and there were able to make the earth intangible just before the Disasteroid made collusion.

Then two months after the disasteroid incident, Danny went looking for his 'cousin', Dani Phantom and thanks to an invention of his dad called the Boooooomerang, he was able to find her in one of his ghostly allies castle, Dora castle. From there he was able to find Dora and both of them found Dani. Danny then told her about his concern for her and since his parents knew about his secret he thought about bringing her home to the human world and joining his family. Dani was sacred about it, but after some convincing by both Danny and Dora, both of them said they're goodbyes to the ghost princess and left. As soon as they got home, Danny carefully introduced Danielle to his parents and from there Dani was able to explain who she was and everything about her. Danny's parents took pity on her and easily welcome her into the family; Jazz was happy to have a little sisiter, Jack was both glad at having another kid and also someone to blabber all about ghost and Maddie was excited that she had another daughter and began preparation on her room with Jazz assisting her.

Things went well for the Fenton household as Dani took became comfortable with a family. But then things became worse when Dani wanted to fight ghosts with Danny. However, Danny refused and since fighting ghosts were his domain, his parents and sister weren't able to convince him no matter how much they tried. The two quarreled about it almost every day, but as usual Danny refused and got Jazz to watch over her while he left fighting. Jazz wasn'ty sure of it, but reluctantly agreed when Danny gave her sad puppy dog eyes.

Back at the current situation, Danny flew up to see adopted sister and scowled at her, "What do you think you're doing? I thought I told you to say back at home?"

"C'mon, Danny. Why do you get all the fun, while I fight ghosts all day?" Dani complained.

Just then, a small crowd of people began to form from the ground. Danny didn't want anyone to know about his sister's ghost half, so without warning her, he grabbed her wrist and both of them were gone in a twirling mist.

As soon as they appeared in their home basement/lab, Dani harshly pushed hands off him, ""You always treat me like a little kid! You just don't understand, Danny!"

Danny scowled at her with a straight look, "I may not understand, but I'm not letting you fight ghosts and that FINAL!" However, Dani didn't take it well, she threw the thermos angrily at Danny's stomach and turned intangible and flew through the roof. As he watched Dani leave angrily, Danny realized how angry he made his little sister and tried to follow her.

"Let her go, Danny." Jazz said from the doorstop. A few minutes ago, she was heading into the lab when she heard familiar quarrel and stayed to see if things would work well. But it only seems that Danny had once again made Dani angry.

"But what if…" Danny protested.

"No buts mister." Jazz interrupted. She calmly walked to him to display a concerned look for her brother, "Give her sometime to think and when she gets home I'll talk to her."

"Fine." Danny answered. Then a thought came to mind and he realized in his hand was the Fenton thermos. After Dani had thrown it to his stomach, he was able to grab it, though he admitted that his cousin was strong, "Oh and Jazz. Catch." He threw the thermos to Jazz. Luckily, she was good at catching thing over her time in team phantom, so when Danny threw it she caught it with one hand.

Jazz nodded, "Also Sam and Tucker called. They're waiting for in by the Nasty Burger."

"Totally forgot." Danny face palmed and smiled back at his sister, "Thanks, sis. See ya." With that said, Danny turned intangible and flew throught the ceiling. From there, he headed straight for the Nasty Burger. In a few minutes he could see the Nasty Burgure drawing close as he approached and also two familiar figures waiting outside.

Danny flew down to the ground next to them and glance at them with a nervous chuckle, "Sorry for being late."

"Ok, Danny, but what took you so long?" Sam asked, "Usually it takes you three minutes to beat him now."

"Dani and I had another fight." Danny nervously smiled.

However, before Sam could scowled at him for making Dani angry, Tucker stomach growled and he grabbed both tyheir hands, "I'm sure both of you can talk about that when we're in the Nasty Burger." The two friends were surprise of how Tucker was able to drag them to the door with ease. They were just two feet from the door when suddenly they notice around them turn red.

Immediately, Sam and Danny got their hands free from Tucker and looked up to the sky. Tucker also forgot about his hunger as he also looked up to the sky. In the sky, the three teens stared at an orange portal glowed in the sky and seem to be getting bigger.

Quickly, Danny got over staring as his hero complex kicked in. With a determined look, he turned to his friends, "Sam, Tucker, get my parents and meet me at city hall. It seems that where the portal is." He then looked back to the sky and raised his fists above him to the air, "I'm going ghost!" Suddenly, a white ring surrounded Danny's waist. The ring then separated into two rings and went different ways. As one ring went up, the other went down changing Danny's white shirt and blue pants to a black DP jumpsuit, his blue eyes to glowing green and his black rave hair to snow white.

The transformation was complete and standing in Danny Fenton place was Amity Park hero, Danny Phantom. He jumped into the air and then flew as fast as he could to the portal. As he approached the portal, Danny noticed how bright and big it was, but the brightness wasn't a problem to him and the size only added to his worries. In a minute, Danny drew closer to the portal when he noticed a figure coming out. He immediately formed a snow ball and threw it at the upcoming figure, but the figure seem to dodge the attack and push harder.

Danny flew faster to the figure and got a shadowy look at the figure. He couldn't tell much about it except that the figure was hairy. But he snapped out of that thought as he saw the figure heading towards him. Quickly, Danny acted fast and dashed at the figure and then threw an ecto punch to the face. But instead, the figure caught his fist and before Danny could fight back it threw a punch back. The punch was so powerful that Danny was sent hurling straight to the earth and crashing down on the ground, creating a crater.

"men that hurts." Danny grunted as he got back to his feet. Just then he saw the Fenton Assault Vehicle drive to him and everyone came down.

"Danny, what happened?" Sam asked, concerned.

Danny looked up to the sky and notice the figure land down on the ground, harshly. Immediately, the group darted their eyes to where the figure crash and saw it approach them. Danny immediately got into a fighting stance and stood in front of his family to protect them. The figure finally approached them and the sun rays were able to brighten what the figure was. Everyone was wide eyed as standing before them was werewolf creature with grey fur, a long flowing mane and a large bushy tail and a strange green hourglass symbol on its stomach.

"Who the heck are you?!" Danny demanded boldly.

The werewolf creature looked down at his and glared at him, "The name is Ben wolf and you just made a huge mistake, alien."

************************************************** *****************(LINE BREAK)******************************************** **

Me: Well that's all for now and just for the record I know Ben wolf new name, but I choose to not to change it. Also, I would like to thank a guest reviewer and the reviewer, M for getting me to rewrite the whole chapter. I promise I'll get to rewrite the next chapter as soon as I can. I would also like to know what everyone thinks of the new chapter rewrite. Please keep in mind that I hate flames, so if I see one I usually just delete them, so please constructive criticism is welcome and review nicely. I'll get to rewriting the next chapter, so bear with me until then.


	2. HERO VS PHANTOM

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny phantom and Ben 10.

Chapter 2: HERO VS PHANTOM

"Call me Ben-wolf" said the creature Ben-wolf

"Whatever ghost wolf your going back to where all ghost belong and that's the ghost zone by me Jack Fenton" said Jack as he mistaken him for a ghost.

"Honey what did I say about addressing ghost" said Maddie.

"I don't know what did you tell me" said Jack confused

"well for the fifty sixth time it….." said Maddie but was interrupted by Danny who then said "mom could you talk to dad another time we are having a ghost situation" said Danny who was getting irritated.

They turned they attention to Ben-wolf who was walking away. Danny got annoyed and shot an ecto blast at Ben-wolf it immediately sent him crashing towards a building. Danny flew to him charging an ecto ball "where do you think your going I'm not done" said Danny as he threw the ecto ball he was charging but Ben wolf sensed it coming and got up and jumped out of the way and answered "I saw you crazy guys talking about ghosts which is weird so I left but if it's a pounding you want" he jammed both his fist together and continued "it's a fight you'll get" as he charged towards Danny but Danny immediately turned intangible making him pass through and he charged up another ecto ball and shot it at Ben-wolf sending him to another building. Ben-wolf immediately got up but before he could attacked Danny froze him like a ice statue. That is when the RV came and stopped.

"Where's the ghost" said Jack as he jumped out of the RV with an ecto gun in his hand and waving it in the air.

"don't bother dad the ghost wasn't even tough" said Danny as he brought out the thermos but before he could Ben-wolf broke out of the ice as shatters of ice fell to the ground he seemed angry and shouted in rage "NOW YOU GET A BEATING FROM BEN-WOLF" he smashed both hands on the ground causing lots of rocks heading towards Danny and company.

"Everyone hang on to me" said Danny as everyone held him and he turned them intangible allowing the rocks to pass through them. When the rocks finished passing through he turned them tangible and said to them "You all need to get out of here I deal with this guy" without another word they all rushed into the RV, but not Sam as she stood beside Danny with a worried face and said "we'll be close by Danny please be careful" and she ran into the RV with the others and it drove off.

"What are waiting for is the big bad wolf gone soft" teased Danny.

"No, I was just waiting for them to leave before I kick your butt back to space" replied Ben-wolf.

Danny shot an ecto blast but Ben-wolf jumped towards Danny missing the ecto blast and gave Danny a hard punch to face sending Danny crashing towards a nearby van. He immediately recovered and flew off towards Ben-wolf shooting a series of ecto blast but Ben-wolf dodge through all of them and jumped up towards Danny ready to deliver another punch to his face but Danny turned intangible making Ben-wolf pass through him and crash on a nearby building.

"ha ha ha your all bark but no bite" snickered Danny "I can't believe I thought you were powerful but then again I've kicked a lot of your friends ghostly butts" said Danny mistaking Ben-wolf for a ghost. Ben-wolf recovered and leaped out of the building and towards Danny but he turn intangible just in time and making Ben-wolf phase through him "well someone is a bit fisty" said as he turned invisible and flew behind Ben-wolf and was about to fire an ecto blast but he didn't know that Ben-wolf eye sight was enhanced and was able to see him. Ben-wolf immediately took him by surprise by bending low enough for him to dodge Danny ecto punch and grabbed his neck.

"What did you say about me being all bark but no bite" smirked Ben-wolf "it's about time put your in your place" as his mouth separated into four parts. Danny was unable to get himself free as he found that he couldn't turn intangible and all he could do was close his eyes and wait for whatever impact he was to get, but he never received it instead what he felt was his butt hit the ground. He opened his eyes and saw Ben-wolf crashed into nearby building.

"What….who….." confused Danny as he looked around and saw a person in a red mechanical suit.

"Valerie?" said Danny as he stood up.

"Danny are okay" said Valerie aka the red huntress flew down to Danny level.

"I'm okay but what and why are you here?" said Danny.

"Sam called me saying that you need help with some kind of ghost wolf" said Valerie also mistaking Ben-wolf for a ghost "I can't believe you went up against this ghost he seems easy to take down"

"Be careful Valerie he may not seem tough but his strong and more skilled than other ghost" said Danny

Before they could talk anymore Ben-wolf jumped right off from where he crashed and fell on Danny and gave a roundhouse kick to Valerie sending her off from her hoverboard and towards the sky. Danny turned intangible and phased through the ground and came out with one hand holding his ribs as he groaned in pain.

"what's the matter" snickered Ben-wolf "are you going to go cry to your mommy" said Ben-wolf as he did a pouted face to Danny. He didn't notice but Danny's eyes glowed more green than usual.

"THAT'S IT ENOUGH PLAY TIME IS OVER " growled Danny "IT'S HIGH TIME I SEND YOU TO THE GHOST POUND"

"Hey who are you calling a gh…" said Ben-wolf interrupted by a powerful ecto blast in size of a human being sending him crashing through five buildings. When he finally stopped he tried to get up but was given a upper cut by a fast Danny whose ghost aura was glowing green all over his body. The punch sent him to the skies and landing in amity parks park making a giant hole in the ground. Danny landed on the ground next to the ground Ben-wolf was in.

"Had*pant* enough" said Danny as he tried to catch his breath. But Danny spoke to soon as Ben-wolf jumped out of the hole and held Danny by his color and punched him in the face sending him a few meters from him.

"I've*pant*being*pant*through worst….." said Ben-wolf tiredly but was shot in the chest by Valerie She had seen the fight and seen the power Danny has put towards Ben-wolf and was surprised he was not down. She flew towards Danny and helped him up.

"Danny, are you okay" said Valerie worriedly for her friend.

"I'm fine Valerie" groaned Danny as he tried to get up.

"Your not alright Danny" said Valerie as she tried to convince Danny to leave "you need to get home and get some rest"

"Valerie I said I'm fine" lied Danny as he got off Valerie hold on him.

"But Danny…." Said Valerie but was interrupted by the roaring sound of the RV coming to stop few meters from them. First to come out where Danny's girlfriend, Sam and his mother, Maddie rushed to his aid before the others.

"Danny, are you okay" said Sam worriedly

"Sam what are you doing here" said Danny "I thought I told you to…."But was interrupted by his mom, Maddie.

"No need Danny we're getting you out of here" said Maddie as she and Sam tried to drag Danny to the RV but was Ben-wolf who has recovered and standing with a few scratches on his body said, "calling the quits now or are you just playing chicken"

"We forgot about you" hissed Valerie as she charged a ecto gun from her suit and shot at him but he immediately dodged it ran towards her .

"EVERYONE GET BACK AND COVER YOUR EARS" yelled Danny as everyone got behind and he immediately unleashed his ghostly wail but Ben-wolf using his instincts unleashed his own wail colliding with Danny's. It now turned into a super wail fight. The wails of both of them was causing destruction at trees far and near, shattering winds and deflating cars tyres including the RV. But that was the only thing as the both were going off against each it will seem like Danny's is winning and sometimes it will seem like Ben-wolf was winning. Finally Danny was loosing due to the fact that his lungs were not as strong as Ben-wolf making his wail depleting and Ben-wolf get stronger. but suddenly a green blast hit Ben-wolf disturbing his concentration allowing Danny to take advantage and take a big breath and unleashed the biggest ghostly wail sending Ben-wolf crashing through trees and out of the park and lead to the town making him turn back to Fenton and fall unconscious. Sam and Maddie immediately carried Danny by under his arms.

"Who was shot that blast" said tucker as he and the others looked up from where the direction of the blast come from and saw it was Dani. She flew down to them and said, "Is Danny alright" and Jazz answered "He's gonna be okay" as she tried to assure her "he'll probably need some rest" and Dani nodded in understanding. Tucker was the first to run to the direction of where Ben-wolf crashed and called out "c'mon we got to see what happened to him" and everybody like Valerie, Dani, Jazz and Jack who yelled "ghost" and ran with Tucker leaving Sam and Maddie who were not happy about being left to carry the unconscious Danny into the Fenton RV and followed the path of destruction and saw where it end and saw Ben-wolf scratches all his body against a building outside of the park.

"Wow Danny must have given him a real blast" said Dani as she flew down.

"We should probably get him in the thermos before he wakes up" said Jazz as everyone nodded in agreement. She collected the thermos from Tucker having figured how to use the thermos well she uncapped it and pointed it at the unconscious Ben-wolf and a blue light came out towards Ben-wolf…but nothing happened all of them were freaked out.

"Give me that Jazz you don't know how to handle this the professional way" said Tucker proudly as he collected it from Jazz's hands and pointed it at Ben-wolf and did the same thing but nothing happened.

"Maybe your not holding it well" said Jack as he proudly collected it from Tucker "after all it was I Jack Fenton that created it" and pointed it at Ben-wolf and yet again nothing happened.

"Well something must be wrong with this thing" said Jack as he shake thinking it will work. But Tucker collected it and said "nothings wrong with we've used tjhis to capture the Box ghost a lot of time"

"then maybe that's why it's not working" joked Dani as everyone ignored her joke and started giving their opinion and before you know it became an arguement about what might be wrong with the thermos and forgetting about Ben-wolf. It was their the roaring sound of the RV that made everyone stop.

"What are you guys arguing about?" said Sam as she came out of the RV with the now conscious but dizzy Danny and Maddie.

"What took you guy so long" said Tucker but kept quiet when Sam gave him angry look.

"Have you guys noticed his body isn't have a ghostly aura!" said Sam as she pointed at Ben-wolf.

"Yeah she right" said Valerie as she and everyone took a closer look "I guess we were busy fighting that we never noticed"

"maybe his an alien after all he kept saying the word alien all the time" said Danny as he looked and saw everyone giving him a look that said crazy "I guess I'm not thinking straight after what I've been through, if you need me I'll be in the Fenton RV" as he turned back and left Dani flew towards Ben-wolf and touched his hand. Suddenly the hour glass on his stomach started flashing red.

"What did I do I only touched him" panicked Dani as she flew back with everybody got out their ecto guns and pointed it directly at Ben-wolf fully ready for anything including Danny still in his human form got In front of everyone in case of a round two. Then the red light engulfed Ben-wolf and faded as everyone eyes widened at what they saw was " it's just a kid" said Danny in total surprise as everyone.

(A\N:Wow I'm sure some of you saw that coming anywhere who is this guy and yes I know you already know and what will mysterious kid change to Danny and co find out in the next chapter in the awesome crossover so stay took. Oh and before I forget just to make this more interesting this will have another and it's… (drum rolls) but they won't appear until chapter 5 or four that depends if I have any plans for them.

So man of too much cartoons is out. Peace).


	3. Who is this kid?

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny phantom and Ben 10.

(A\N: In my last chapter I did not write which show will crossover with them so at the end of this story I will announce who)

Chapter2: Who is this kid?

"It's just a kid" said Danny just surprise as everyone else. He couldn't believe that this was the thing he was fighting with a few minutes ago, he was awaken from his thoughts by Sam.

"Earth to Danny" said Sam snapping her fingers as she tried to bring Danny from his thought.

"Huh, oh it's you Sam" replied Danny "so what should we do about this thing" as he pointed the boy. The boy has brown hair, green eyes, Brown baggy pants, a white shirt and a strange watch on his wrist.

"How do I suppose to know. I don't even how this kid was Ben-wolf in the first place " said Sam.

"Wow I was just asking" said Danny.

"Maybe it's an alien or a Were-wolf" said tucker. Everyone looked at him like his crazy.

"What, Danny you did say he kept saying alien all the time" said Tucker "you can never know he could be a werewolf"

"Whatever he is we'll figure it out back home" said Danny and continued "Mom and Dad do you guys have any containment thing in the lab we could put him in it"

"Well we do have the Fenton ghost force field containment generator" said Maddie

"That's right Maddie we could put the boy in it and it is ghost proof" said Jack

"That a good idea put a human being in a containment field" said Sam sarcastically "why don't we hand him over to the Guys in white"

"I know what you mean but…." Said Danny but was interrupted by tucker.

"Hey before you love birds have to talk all day, let's carry this kid and put him in the Fenton thingy and get some rest okay" said Tucker.

"Fine let's head home everyone" said Danny. With nothing else to say they all entered the Fenton RV or in Dani and Danny flew to Fenton works.

FENTON WORKS

As soon as they came to Fenton works aka the Fenton's home. Danny, Sam, Valerie and Tucker went to Danny's room to discuss about earlier while Jack, Maddie and Dani went to carry the boy who was Ben-wolf to the lab to keep him in containment and Jazz went to her room to read a psychologist book in preparation for college.

DANNY'S ROOM

As there got into the room Danny and Sam sat at Danny's bed, Tucker sat at a nearby chair while Valerie stood beside the door.

"So what are we going to do now" said Valerie, her hands are crossed with a serious look.

Danny sighed while massaging his temples "I don't know it's kind of strange you know. I was fighting a werewolf I thought was a ghost but next thing it changed back to a kid"

Sam put her hand over Danny's shoulders and said "Maybe we should wait for the boy to wake up and like what Tucker said we should go home and rest"

"Actually, I only said that so that we can get somewhere because you guys arguement would have taken forever" said Tucker and he put up a smile and asked "So what's the plan?"

"What plan?" questioned Danny

"You know the plan in case the kid turns back to Ben-wolf" said Tucker "you don't think a containment field will hold him cause his certainly not a ghost"

"Tucker has a pointed" said Valerie "If we need to question him we'll need more reinforcement just in case things don't work well". but Sam stood up and said "I know you mean well Valerie but we shouldn't treat him like some kind of animal" and Valerie asked her "How are you sure he'll not attack us"

"I'll protect you guys" assured Danny as he sttod up and asked "So Sam what should we do about the kid"

"We should go back home and get some rest. We can ask the kid tomorrow he'll probably be awake then" said Sam. Everyone agreed with her even Valerie still not certain but agreed and they left to Danny's room to the living room.

FENTON LAB\BASEMENT

Dani was sitting on a table while Maddie and Jack were checking on a new super computer that is a giant screen that came down from the ceiling. Maddie walked to the unconscious boy who was in a force field.

"Computer can you scan the boy" said Maddie then a orange laser touched the boy from head to toe and went off and a computerized lady voice answered "Scanners indicate DNA normal and body functioning well" and the computer asked "will they be anything you'll need Madeline" and Maddie answered "nothing else except display what the scanners scanned on the screen" and on the screen displayed the boy and some other things.

"Hey Mads can what do we have" said Jack with a plate of fudge in his hands.

"Well to put it in a way you can understand honey" said Maddie "I have run down his DNA and blood and it seems everything is normal except the computer indicated the watch on his wrist cannot be scanned'

"So when does he wake up" said Dani as she flew to her parents and changed back to her human self.

"I don't know dear we'll just have to wait" said Maddie "By the meantime I'm going to prepare dinner for everyone that is if Danny's friends will stay I'll go ask" and she left the lab.

"Maddie are we going to have fudge for deserts" said Jack and receiving no answer ran out of the lab.

So it was only Dani left in the lab. She walked a few meters to the force field and thought she saw his eyes twitch but shrugged it off and left.

Few hours later

It was night time and Danny and his family have had dinner with their friends. After saying goodnight to their friends and went to sleep. But all was not well in the ghost zone a dark castle stood on an island. In the castle the dark cloaked person from the other story was standing in front of a screen and both his hands behind his back. On the screen showed the Fentons sleeping the screen changed to the boy in the force field now awake and looking around his surroundings.

"This Danny Fenton you tell me is impressive and powerful" said the Dark cloaked person.

In the shadow a mechanical ghost walked out it was Skulker. The self proclaimed ghost zone greatest hunter bowed down before the cloaked person and answered "I Skulker and other powerful ghost has battled him and failed" he then asked "what do you wish for us to do to him sir" the cloaked person was silent for a while and answered "I want to test him in other words sent some of his enemies against him tomorrow and bring me" he turned back to the screen and it showed Dani walking down the stairs and continued "Dani Fenton"

FENTON WORKS. AFTER HOURS

Dani has woken up from sleep from a nightmare. 'it was so weird' she thought 'I could see a dark castle and Danny was fighting a dark cloaked person and he was losing and he…. ' she shivered from her thought and walked out of her room and down the stairs. She was about to get to the kitchen to drink a glass of milk when she heard some noise from the lab. Her mind was telling her to check it out but her body was against it. She was thinking to go and check or go and wake Danny then she thought 'wait a minute why should I go to Danny I can handle this. Yeah I can do this' finally making her mind she walked pass the kitchen and towards the lab. A thumb print scanner opened and she put her thumb the lady computerized voice said "Thumb print accepted, welcome Danielle Fenton" and the door slide open. She turned herself invisible and walked down stairs and came face to face with the boy fully awake and seemed exhausted she guessed he must have been trying to escape. He seemed to be looking at his watch on his wrist once in a while and knocking the force field. She stood their debating in her mind whether to talk to him or just wait and see. Finally she decided to talk to him and find out who he is so she turned herself visible allowing the boy to see her. The boy seemed surprised but recovered quickly.

"Um, who are you" she asked. The boy didn't answer but just looked at her.

"Hey I ask you something and don't worry, won't hurt you" said Dani as she regained her confidence. But all she got for an answer was a snicker from the boy.

"Why are you laughing" said Dani as she grew annoyed "Do I look like I'm kidding"

"No, but I'm just wondering how a girl like you can hurt me" snickered the boy.

"I'll show you, I'm goin ghost" said Dani as two rings appeared around her waist one went up the other went down turning her pj to her DP jumpsuit. The boy seemed to be angry and yelled "You're the one who shot me!" Dani flew up to him and and yelled "You attacked my brother what do you think I should do" the boy seemed to calmed down.

"Who are you and where am I here?" said the boy finally asking the question on his mind.

"If I answer your question will you answer mine" said Dani

"Fine, so who are you and where am I" answered the boy

"Well my name is Dani Fenton, I am thirteen and you are in my Parents basement slash lab" answered Dani and asked "so what is your name and where are you from?"

"I never asked you to tell me your age" snickered the boy and answered "My name is Ben Tennyson, I am also thirteen and I come from Bellwood"

"Nice name, so that why you called yourself Ben-wolf" said Dani and asked "if you don't mind me asking do you have a girlfriend"

"No, why will you ask that" answered Ben but was oblivious to the blush on Dani's face.

"Oh nothing really, well I got to go so….." said Dani but was interrupted by someone she wished wasn't here.

"Dani, what are you doing here" said Danny.

(A\N: dun, dun, dun, I sorry for not putting a fight scene in this and the ending of the story. I was out of ideas and decided to stop here. So In my last chapter I did not write which show will crossover with them so it is…..(drum rolls). THE FAIRLY ODD PARENTS, I have a plan for them and it's going to be funny and with more action. Until next time man of too much cartoons is out. Peace.)


	4. Question and an ambush

Disclaimer: This disclaimer is getting boring. Here I go again I do not own Danny phantom and Ben10 and everyone who reads this is my witness.

Chapter 4: Question and an ambush

"Dani what are you doing here" said Danny.

FEW MINUTES AGO: Danny's room

Danny was lying down on his bed and not asleep in if fact he was awake with his reading light on. He has been thinking about the day event 'this kid is sure is a mystery, His not a ghost and what Tucker said is a werewolf. Maybe just maybe his a werewolf cause c'mon who believes in aliens' he yawned 'it's already late, I should get some sleep' then he heard a door creak open and because of his super hearing he could hear footsteps so he thought 'who could be awake this time of the night maybe it's Jazz, I should use my new power ghost x-ray to see' he's eyes glowed green and he could see through his door and saw Dani walking pass his room 'what is Dani doing by this time of the night maybe I should follow. we still haven't talked about that argument before I left to fight Ben-wolf' so he turned intangible and phased through his floor and to the kitchen from then he turned invisible just in time to see Dani at the lab door she seemed to hesitate his guess was she was thinking about going by herself or calling him. he was hoping it was latter but he was wrong when he saw her open the door and entering the lab so he walked by the door not wanting her ghost sense to alert his presence and peeked through the door and heard everything she and the boy who said his name is Ben Tennyson to when she was about to leave he thought he should make his appearance.

"Dani why are you here" said Danny.

PRESENT TIME

Dani seems to be lost at words she had just been busted and was wondering how long Danny being there and what he heard so she asked nervously "what have you heard"

"Pretty much everything" said Danny with his hands across his chest "Dani go back to bed we'll talk about this in the morning"

"What are you going to do to him" said Dani worriedly.

"I'm just going to ask him some questions" said Danny "And don't worry I won't harm your boyfriend" he tried to keep his laughter down but you can only hear him giggle. Dani blushed now knowing his been there that long so before she left she flew to him and whispered "his not my boyfriend" and flew out of the lab but she stayed at the door to hear what Danny would say.

Danny thinking Dani has gone walked up to Ben and asked "look I know that we got on the wrong foot…." He was interrupted by Ben.

"We must mean you because you are the one who ask for what was coming so don't say we!" said Ben angrily. He knew that Danny was phantom because he figured that since Dani was half ghost he could be half ghost.

"Okay sorry about that. Let me ask ask you something" said Danny trying not to be angry.

"Yeah and what's that" said Ben

"Are you an alien or a werewolf" said Danny. Ben not sure to answer that answered with a snicker "That's for me to know and you to find out"

Danny with a smirk said "that's how you want it to play then I hope you enjoy your stay" as he said this he walked out of the lab. Dani seeing Danny coming turned intangible and flew through the ceiling and came in her room and pretended to be sleeping on her and turned back to her human form.

Danny after coming out of the lab did not hear Ben mutter not for long and looking at the watch at his wrist and walked to Dani's room and saw her on her on her bed although he didn't know she was sleeping and walked out of her room and into his room with nothing else to talk about.

MORNING:7 0'CLOCK

Danny was sleeping in his room until he heard he Jazz calling him and his alarm going off but refuse to wake up. He put his hhand to slam the watch but his hand touched a very cold water he yelped out of the water making him wide wake.

"What is that" yelped Danny.

"Well Danny is a chilling cold water that I saved in the refrigerator two days ago" said Jazz with a smirk.

"You could have just waken me" said Danny tiredly

"Then where's the fun in that" said Jazz with a smirk.

She walked out of the room to give Danny time to change. Danny yawned as he stood up from his bed, took his bath and went downstairs. As he walked down he saw his mum frying eggs and Bacon, Jazz reading a book, Jack working on a new ecto gun no doubt his going to talk about it and Dani head under the table he guessed she is still embarrassed from last night. He walked to his sit and sat down which is left of Jazz and Dani by his right. Maddie saw and smiled and said "Hi sweety how did you sleep".

"Oh I slept great" said Danny.

Maddie walked to the table handing them they're bacon and eggs. When she reached Dani she was wondering about what Dani head was under the table when she saw Danny coming so she asked "Dani, sweety why is your head under the table" Dani pulled her head and answered nervously "Well…i…was just….um…checking the table legs" Maddie didn't think a second of her words and gave her bacon and eggs including Jack except for Jazz and Danny. Danny knew why she wasn't telling the truth and knew she was trying badly to hide herself as for Jazz knowing human behavior especially nervousness and knew she was lying but decided she will ask her when their going to school.

"So mom why did you cook Bacon and eggs" said Danny as he took a piece of bacon to his mouth.

"Well your dad and I was trying out a new ghost weapon and it go well" said Maddie.

After finishing his bacon and eggs he and Dani with Jazz was about to walk out to school well Dani and Danny Jazz was preparing for college but was stopped by Maddie who called them by their names.

"Mom why are you stopping us" questioned Jazz.

"Well kids you know I usually check security cameras in the lab to see if any ghost escape and I found something that occurred last night care to explain" said Maddie with a look that said busted.

"Well I don't know" shrugged Jazz.

"Well….mom….it was" said Danny with his hand behind his back.

CRASH

A crash came from the lab and everyone ran to the lab and opened the door. In the lab they saw that there was smoke everywhere.

"Computer*cough* activate air sucking vents" said Maddie.

And immediately vents opened on the walls and ceiling sucking all the smoke outside and revealing the Fenton containment force field projector damaged and a creature with a red body, four hands, four green eyes, white shirt and black pants and a strange hour glass on it's shoulder.

"Four arms" it shouted.

"Who are you and where's Ben" said Danny.

"I will said this before and say it again it's for me to know and you to find out clueless one" said four arms with a smirk.

"Ben is that you" said Dani.

"Live and in the flesh" said Four arms as he did a bow "And now if you excuse me I will be going".

"Not so fast you're not going anywhere" said Danny. He walked to his front.

"That wasn't for you to answer" said Four arms. He tried to hit Danny but he turned intangible.

"This is my lab and you play by my rules" said Danny.

"Danny" Dani whispered but Danny ignored it.

"Then I'll just get out of your lab" said Four arms. He jumped out of the lab pushing through the ceiling and out of the Fenton household.

"Don't what up" said Danny "cause I'm going ghost" two rings formed around his waist one went down while the other went up changing his blue pants to black, his hair from black to white, his white shirt with a red oval to his DP shirt. He phased through the ceiling and headed towards Four arms.

"Don't wait up for me too" said Dani "I'm going ghost" two rings appeared around her waist changing her to her DP jumpsuit and she phased through the ceiling and not behind from her Jazz and her parents followed and entered the Fenton RV but Jack who had the key last forgot where he dropped it and so it may take them a while to find it.

Meanwhile Four arms was jumping from one building to another until his feet were frozen. He broke out of the ice and turned around to see a ecto blast coming towards him, he shielded his body by his using his arms to protect him from the blast.

"Why won't you just leave me alone!" said Four arms angrily as he got his arms ready for another fight.

"Not until you answer me" said Danny.

"Do you know how it feels to keep a secret, to be lost and to have no idea where you are?" said Four arms angrily.

"Yeah I do well at least some of it" answered Danny. He knew what it felt like at least he used to.

He flew down and walked towards Four arms and said with sympathy "Look I'm sorry for treating you like a villain can you forgive me"

"I hope this isn't a trick" said Four arms suspiciously.

"No tricks see" said Danny. Two rings formed turning into his human form "friends" he took out his hand.

"Fine" he took out his second arm and put his with Danny and their shoked hands.

"Well I see you two are friends" said Dani as she flew down "so does that mean you'll stay"

"Sorry Dani but I need to head home and fix a… mistake" said Four arms sadly.

"Then we'll help you" said Dani assuredly.

"Thanks" said Four arms as a smile appeared across his face. But that happy moment was ruined by a smoke bomb that fell from the ground and opened spreading gas out suffocating Danny, Dani and Fourarms. Then Skulker flew down with a smirk on his face.

"That was too easy" said Skulker "I wonder why I never did that before"

"Who cares you Baffoon just grab the girl and let's go" said spectra.

"You're the buffoon" mumbled Skulker

"Did you say something!" said Spectra angrily that you can see fire in her eyes

"Nothing" squeaked Skulker. He bent down to pick Dani but a red hand held his. He looked down and saw Four arms.

"But…how.." shuddered Skulker but was cut off by a punch by Four arms knocking him off the building. Four arms stood up and to his surprise saw a lot of ghosts surrounding them.

"What are you all waiting for attack!" commanded Spectra. All the ghost flew towards a one and only conscious Four arms ready to fight an army of ghost.

(A\N: OH OH IT SEEMS BEN IS UP AGAINST 40 OR 50 GHOST AND ONE OF THEM IS VORTEX. TO FIND OUT HOW BEN WILL GET OUT OF THIS FIGHT. PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL SEND THE NEXT CHAPTER SOONER. UNTIL THEN ENJOY THIS PREVIEW)

WHEN THE WORLD IS AT STAKE OF DESTRUCTION WE NEED HEROES.

We see a boy with buck teeth, pink shirt and blue eyes walking pass the amity park sign that says 'welcome to amity park home to the world hero Danny phantom'

Ben fighting hundreds of ghost and Danny still unconscious on the ground.

BUT NOT ALL THINGS SEEM WELL.

In the castle of the mysterious cloaked man, He is carrying a iron weapon in his arm and turns to the fright knight and says "Take me to this legendry weapons your former master used'

NOT EVEN OUR HEROES WILL BE ABLE TO FIGHT ALONE.

We see Danny being hit by a purple ghostly wail making him crash through tons of building and a ghost that looks like a vampire walking and says "This is the hero of earth poor Daniel has been deceiving himself"

The buck tooth kid being blast to a building in city hall and smoke clearing revealing Crocker in the suit he used in that wish muffin movie. He walks to the buck tooth kid and he says "How do you feel Turner feeling like getting a F for failure in defeating me"

And Ben as XLR8 being hit from wall to wall by Vilgax and Vilgax throwing him in the blechers in the gym as Vilgax says "Times up Tennyson no one is here to save you"

BUT A FAR MORE THREAT IS RELEASED.

We see the mysterious cloaked man walking towards a dented thermos and clockwork unconscious on the ground and the cloaked man pressing the release button on a thermos releasing a green mist coming out and shouting "I'm free"

SOON ALL OUR HEROES WILL HAVE TO COMEBINE THEIR POWERS TO NOT SAVE EARTH BUT THE UNIVERSE.

Dan now with crown of fire on his head and ring of rage on his finger he turns around and see a replica of the Fenton ecto skeleton and green line on it and blue eyes on the chest and the DP emblem by the nose of the face.

THEY WILL HAVE THE FIGHT FOR THE FUTURE

Dark Dan goes super speed towards them and the Super ecto skeleton super speed towards Dan resulting to a powerful clash.

HOW WILL THE FUTURE BE?

Dan phantom creates hoopes in the air and releasing his ghostly wail through them and the super ecto skeleton doing the same.

(A\N: UNTIL THEN I AM MAN OF TOO MUCH AND YOU SHOULD PLEASE REVIEW)


	5. Timmy Hunter

Disclaimer: This disclaimer is getting boring. Here I go again I do not own Danny phantom and Ben10 and everyone who reads this is my witness.

(A\N: TO MAKE THINGS INTERESTING I HIRED THE ONE AND MAYBE ONLY MORON…..COSMO)

Cosmo: Hi my name is Cosmo and I like pudding. Okay now previously…wait what name of this story is.

Me(whispers) : the adventures of Ben Tennyson: Hero meets phantom.

Cosmo: ooooooohhhhh what's it about.

Me: just do what I told you to do or no pudding in this story.

Cosmo: No pudding(cries and run out of studio)

Me: Well he was to do previously on the story but now I have to apologize to him (sighs) next time I'm hiring Wanda or Jorgen. Until then enjoy the chapter (I run to get Cosmo).

Chapter 5: Timmy Hunter

It was Four arms against hundreds ghost and he wasn't sure on how he is going to be fight them all but he knew he has to protect Danny and Dani who were still unconscious so he got his fists ready to fight what maybe his last.

"What are you waiting for attack!" said Spectra and immediately all the ghost attacked Four arms. He jumped towards them yelling and punching through all of them but one of them shot him an ectoblast making him land on the roof of the same building. Ember came out her guitar ready "You think you can beat up my boyfriend baby pop" she put it on full power and shot it at Four arms luckily he jumped out of the way.

"He's your boyfriend wow I feel sorry for him" joked Four arms. His joke only made Ember angrily as she shot full size fists. Four arms dodged all of them making them hit ghosts behind him. But his body was held by a big green hand lifting him up in the air despite his struggle and electrocuted him. It was Vortex laughing "Is that all *wheez* you got *wheez* take the girl and phantom away *wheez*."

"No leave Dani alone!" yelled Four arms but he was ignored as the ghosts were about to capture Dani and Danny.

"uh, the boy has a crush on the phantom sister" teased Spectra.

"No I do not" said Four arms as he blushed even if he was red all over his body all ghosts could see it and started laughing.

Suddenly a big missile shot some of them away and shot Vortex releasing Four arms.

"*gasp* is that the red huntress?" gasped kitty.

"No, we have some ghosts keeping her and the punk friends busying" explained Walker.

"Then who are you" questioned Spectra.

"I am Timmy hunter" said the figure. He looks like a boy about thirteen years in a suit that looks like iron man on a hover board. The helmet is pink and the rest of it was green and its hover board is purple.

AN HOUR AGO: DIMMSDALE

A kid with two buck teeth, pink hat and in his PJ was sleeping on his bed just then his alarm clock ticks 7:00 am and goes off. He groans from his sleep and slam the clock and return to sleep. Beside his bed is three goldfishes in a water bowl that has a little castle in it. Three of the goldfishes poof from their fish bowl and turn into what look like little people with a crown on their head, wings on their back and has wands on their hands except the baby has a rattle in his hand.

"Hey Timmy wake up" whispered the male fairy. The boy called Timmy only groan and turned to his other side. The male fairy then poof a blow horn and blow it at Timmy's ear making the boy scream and fall off his bed.

"Hey, buck teeth ready to go to lame old school" said the male fairy cheerfully. Timmy looks at him angrily then ask "Why did you do that for." The male fairy only shrugged and answered "I was in the mood of blowing a Viking blow horn" he then poof himself a Viking clothes "And Vikings are about rebellion."

"Oh am sorry Timmy you know Cosmo can be…" the female fairy says then she looked at the her husband " a moron"

"Timmy" said the baby fairy as he gave Timmy a sweet and adorable hug

" It's okay Wanda and morning to you Poof" said Timmy. He looked at his PJ "I wish I was clean and dressed" the fairies Cosmo, Wanda and Poof waved their wands and rattle and *poof* instead of wearing his PJ he was now wearing a pink shirt and hat, blue pants and shoes.

"Why do I smell like strawberry?" questioned Timmy. Wanda starts whistling like she didn't do anything.

"Wanda did you give me a strawberry smell" said Timmy suspiciously.

"Yeah I did sports but you smell better" confessed Wanda.

Suddenly the TV comes on and it shows Chet Ubetcha on it. He seems to be on a helicopter "I am Chet Ubetcha in amity parks ghosts activities news. School has been cancelled as everyone in the entire world watches a fight never seen before" the camera zooms to what look like a red creature fighting ghost coming to him "And it seems he is protecting Amity parks and world hero Danny phantom and a young girl beside both are unconscious" the camera shows both Danny and the other girl both unconscious in their ghost forms "It will be a miracle if their survive." He looked out and saw thirty ghosts surrounding "I Chet Ubetcha and I in a hemp of troble" then the camera goes off.

"Wow that was a great show" said Cosmo cheering after all being the moron he is he doesn't know what the news is.

"Guys we got to save Danny phantom" said Timmy "And besides if I save him he may become my new best friend"

Wanda wasn't listening as she asks suspiciously about the TV "Don't you think it was strange that the TV just turn on by itself." And once again Timmy and Cosmo weren't listening because of their short attention span and all their did was stare blanking at Wanda so she sighed and asked "So you want to save Danny phantom?" that question seem to bring him out of his blank stare.

"Yeah, I wish we were in amity parks" said Timmy. And immediately they waved their wands and rattle and poof they were gone.

AMITY PARKS: TWO MINUTES EARLIER

Timmy and his fairies poof in front of the amity parks sign it read 'Welcome to amity parks home to the ghost hero Danny phantom'

"We're in outside amity parks" said Timmy. His fairies turned into his 'dogs' and followed him to the streets of amity parks. He ran to the direction of where the fight was going on and it wasn't difficult to find the building all you have to do is look up in sky and see hundreds of ghosts surrounding a building. When he reached there he saw a giant ghost in what looked like a black armor and red eyes catch the Four hands creature with his hand and electrocuted the four hands creature.

He turned to his fairies knowing not to take too much time and said "I wish I was in a powerful ghost fighting suit just like the red huntress" with the wave of their wand *poof* he was in a pink helmet, green suit and a purple hover board.

"Wait why is poof here this is too dangerous" said Wanda concerned.

"No time for that" said Timmy "It's ghost blasting time" and he took off to the sky. When he saw a small group of ghost going towards the unconscious Danny and Dani a giant cannon came from his right arm and fired the ghost from there he shot an ecto blast at the giant ghost holding the four arm creature.

"*gasp* it's the red huntress" said a ghost that look like a teen about sixteen.

" No, we have some ghosts keeping her and the punk friends busy" said a white ghost.

"Then who are you?" questioned a black, red eyes ghost in a feminine voice.

Timmy smirk at his chance to say his super hero name so answered "Timmy hunter."

AMITY PARK: PRESENT TIME.

"Timmy hunter?" snorted Johnny 13 "Why don't you call yourself the pink hunter." He and the other ghost laughted. Timmy and Wanda got angry and Timmy angrily replied "Nobody makes fun of my pink helmet!." He opened missiles from his entire arms and fired towards Johnny and the others. Johnny tried to dodge them on his motorcycle with kitty behind him but the missile eventually hit them.

"Who wants some" yelled Timmy. All the ghost flew to him and shooting ecto blasts at him. Timmy activated his force field making all they shots to bounce back to them.

"Wow, what else can I do?" asked Timmy in excitement to his armor.

"Well, Timmy you can do this" said his green armor aka Cosmo. The chest of the armor opened and shot out a big laser hitting Walker and all his goons. But from behind him Spectra was about to attack him with Bertram but Four arms jumped from where he was and punched Bertram and Spectra.

"You little brat you will not stop us!" yelled Spectra as she charged towards Four arms and Bertram shape shift into a panther also charging towards him.

"Bring it on old lady" said Four arms going into a battle stance. Spectra tackled him to the ground. Four arms pushed her off him and charged towards her and swing a punch to her sending her far off the town. Next Bertram tackled him to the ground and bit his right shoulder. Four arms screamed in pain and force Bertram off him he charged towards him but a missile shot the ground he was on making him fall to a bathroom in the building luckily no one was in.

"Hello new whelp" smirked Skulker as he flew down along with Bertram, Ember, Lunch lady and the box ghost.

"Having you guys heard of privacy" Joked Four arms.

"Enough of this lets rock and you roll" said Ember as she shot one fist to Four arms sending through the building and to the streets.

Meanwhile with Timmy hunter fight was getting tough not only does he have to protect Danny and Dani but he has to protect himself. Cosmo kept complaining about what his done and Poof was in the verge of crying.

"I can't hold on for long said Timmy" said Timmy. He was fighting Vortex who was shooting down lighting at him and he was trying to avoid them all while shooting down a bunch of Walkers goons and other ghosts.

"I think we can teleport us and Danny and the little girl out of here" said Wanda "But Cosmo will have to do all the work mostly because his the rest of armor"

"It always has to be me" complained Cosmo "and what about that four arm creep that save us from those two ghosts". Timmy was shot down by a lightening sending to the same building rooftop.

"No time for that Cosmo" said Timmy, he began to think about Four arms "you're right we can't just leave him"

"Right about what?" questioned Cosmo clueless to what he said before. Timmy ignoring the question Cosmo asked he flew down to Danny and Dani carried them from back their back shirts and flew off and behind him the ghosts followed him. As he was flying he saw Four arms fending off himself he flew down to the fight short a beam from his iron green chest strong enough to take down the ghosts and it blew them off. He flew to Four arms and said "come on we got to get out of here." He flew to an alley and Four arms not wanting to question him saw the ghosts coming and followed him.

"What are we going to do now?" questioned Four arms as he and Timmy hunter came out the other side of the alley.

"We should find a good place to hide" replied Timmy.

"And how do we do that genius?" said Four arms. They ran towards another alley then Timmy asked "will you stop asking me questions." Four arms not sure on the question answered "Yeah"

"Then I wish we were invisible to ghosts" said Timmy. His helmet and suit had hands with their wands and *poof* they were invisible.

"Hey how did you?..." questioned Four arms but was cut off by Timmy putting his hand at his mouth. They then saw the ghosts passing by them and when they were gone is when Timmy removed his hand.

"Well thanks" said Four arms. Timmy gently dropped Danny and Dani on the ground and replied "it's okay after all you did save us…. I mean me." Four arms grew a little suspicious but that was cut off by a small groan from Danny and Dani.

"uhhhhhh what happened?" asked Danny and Dani as they rubbed the back of their head.

"Well my name is Timmy hunter and it's kinda a long story but me and this big red alien will explain you." Said Timmy as he pointed behind him.

"What big red alien?" asked Dani as she came out of dizziness.

Timmy looked behind him and saw Four arms was gone.

(A\N: That is a good cliffhanger I do say myself. What will happen next and where's Four arms. Find out in the next chapter. Please review so I can know what you think of the chapter and characters. Until then I am man of too much cartoons. Peace)


	6. Aftermath of the last chapter

Disclaimer: Do you think I own Danny phantom, fairly odd parents and Ben10?. If the answer is No then I don't own them if it's yes then you're crazy.

Chapter 6: Aftermath of the last chapter.

Timmy stood there frozen in thoughts he was wondering how an alien as big as four arms could have gone without a sound. Timmy heard a cough and turned back to see Danny looking at him with confused look along with Dani.

"Hey what's your name" said Dani introducing herself.

"Um my name is Timmy…..Timmy hunter" replied Timmy.

Dani was about to ask him something but Danny got in between them and asked "What happened and you better answer correctly." He asked him rudely because of the safety of Dani and also because he did not really know him and it means he does not trust him.

"Wow chill dude I don't bite" said Timmy, he put his hands up in surrender. Dani was feeling overprotecting her from a boy that look like a teen and so she push him aside making fall to his butt.

"Hi my name is Dani phantom, Dani with an 'I'." said Dani introducing herself she point to Danny who got up from the ground "and I'm sure you know who that is." Timmy took her hand shake and both shoke hands. Danny walked to him and asked "Look sorry for me being rude but how did we end up here."

"You guys were unconscious by a lot of ghosts and some kind of alien was fighting all of them and…." Timmy began but Dani interrupt him.

"By any chance that alien had red body, four arms and eyes and wore a white shirt and black pants" said Dani worriedly.

"Well yeah that was him" said Timmy and asked "Do you know him?" Dani flew off with no response. He turned to Danny and asked "What going on"

"Where did you last see that four arms alien" said Danny ignoring his question, he was not sure of what Fourarms is and only thought of the word alien described him.

"After we ran away and managed to run away from the ghosts" explained Timmy but avoided the part about him wishing them invisible from ghosts and that reminded him to later unwish it "we came to this alley and when you guys woke up and I turned back he was gone." Danny flew off leaving no other words to say to Timmy and leaving him annoyed by the fact he saved them and they're just left.

"I can't believe this!" yelled Timmy to no one. His iron suit, helmet and hoverboard poof from him and turned into his fairy god parents and god brother.

"Timmy don't take this the hard way that alien may have being their friend" said Wanda, trying to calm Timmy down but Cosmo only made it worse.

"Or they don't trust you and ran away" said Cosmo cheerful. That only made Timmy angry not even Poof or Wanda could calm him.

"You know what I wish I was where that fourarms guy is" said Timmy, with nothing to say they're were gone in a poof. But from on top a building Skulker was on top of a building with binoculars in his hands and looking through them. He removed them and raised his left arm and a screen opened to show only a pair of red eyes.

"Sir, everything is working the way you planned." said Skulker as he saluted.

"Excellent it time to commence phase two" said the red eyes "until then watch where Danny phantom and his sister are doing I can not have my plan foiled by them." Then the screen went off. Skulker turned invisible and took to the sky and followed the direction Danny went.

AMITY PARKS:GUYS IN WHITE RESEARCH FACILITIES.

Meanwhile in an abandon warehouse harbor, long thought to be abandon and restricted by the government seemed empty until a white limo drove inside the warehouse and parked. A man in white suit came out of the driver seat and ran to the back door to open. The white suit guy opened the door and a leg walked came out and attached was a woman in a white trench coat, a sleeve less shirt and white pants. She looked like in her mid-thirties and had blond hair that reaches her back and has blue eyes.

She walked out of the limo as the driver close the door and walked with her. She walked to a column that was holding some parts of the building and placed her hand at the wall. A bright light appeared on her hand and disappeared. The column slide open like a elevator door and she entered and nodded to her driver and the driver stopped and stood at the elevator as it closed. The elevator went down to the waters of Amity parks and to a underwater facility. The elevator stopped and opened to reveal bunch of people in white suits walking about and minding their buisness. She walked out of the elevator and collected a cup of coffee from a man in white suit. She drank it and threw to another person in white suit. She walked to a door that then slide open and walked inside to a dark room. The dark room lights up as she walks to the center to reveal a giant cube.

A man in white and dark complexion to her and beside him was a man in white complexion and also in a white suit.

"Agent K and O what was the situation that occurred in amity park this morning?" said the woman with a stern look. The agent O cleared his throat and answered "a major ghost activity occur Madam White."

"And why did you guys and the men not combat does paranormal beings" continued the woman.

"Well…..um….it was" said agent O nervously turned to his fellow agent to help him out but the agent nervously shook his head no.

"So you two won't talk huh" said the woman with her hands behind her back "If you don't tell me that you at least captured one of them. I will make sure you two will be working behind the desks."

"Well…we cut a four arms red paranormal being without anyone noticing" said agent K with nervousness in his voice. She walked to agent K and he brought out a white cowboy hat. She collected it and placed it on her hair and bent it to cover her right eye.

"So what are you waiting for a permission!" yelled the woman "open the door." With fear they're both knocked each other to the ground and stood up immediately and ran to the door both fighting for the number codes on the wall beside the door. Both were too busy fighting that the woman walked to them and knocked both their heads at each other and they're fell to the ground and rubbed their heads in pain. She pressed the codes and the door slide up open and she walked in. As she walked in she saw big metals bonds attached to a big table and she walked to the table and saw a kid with brown hair, white shirt and brown baggy pants and a watch on his wrist unconscious.

"AGENT K AND O COME IN HERE NOW!" she yelled and both of ran squeeze through the door and ran to her.

"Is everything alright Madame White" said agent O. she did not answer them but pointed at the kid on the table.

"What is the meaning of this!" yelled the woman called Madame White "is this some kind of joke"

"But..but…" shivered agent O. she poked at him and continued yelling but was interrupted by agent K.

"Excuse me Madame White" pleaded agent K "let's look at the security cameras." She walked away from agent O who breath out air he didn't know he was holding and walked out of the cube and to one of the computers and pressed a few buttons on the keyboard and the screen showed a few minutes before she arrived. The screen showed a big red creature with four arms and red eyes on the table and bonds then something on its shoulder flashed red and it engulfed him and when the red light die down it revealed the boy in its place. A smirk appeared on her face and she turned to her back and saw agent K and O standing behind her obviously seen the video.

"Boys for once you brought in something interesting" Smirked Madame White.

(A\N: Well that is for now. What is the phase two of the mysterious person plan and who is Madame White. Find out in the next chapter. Please and please review. And also here's a spoiler alert the mystery cloaked person is not Vlad)


	7. Clockwork reveals a new ultimate enemy

Disclaimer: I don't own fairly odd parents, Ben10 and Danny phantom.

Chapter 7: Clockwork reveals a new ultimate enemy.

AMITY PARK: secret underwater GIW research facility

Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and poof appeared in a dark closet.

"Hey, who turned the sun off" said Cosmo, Poof began to cry because he was still afraid of the dark.

"Don't worry poof mommy's here" said Wanda consoling poof in her arms.

"If you guys are done can we find the light switch?" asked Timmy nearly about to yell.

Timmy squeezed himself through some things he could not see and felt the light switch.

"Hey guys I've found the light switch" said Timmy as he flipped it on but the closet light did not on but instead the ground underneath him opened and he fell down.

"aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhggggggg" screamed Timmy as he fell all the way down and down and down and down and down and down until he stopped screaming and hoped he would get to the bottom. Then he saw some light from below him and fell on a soft pillow.

Meanwhile his fairies had noticed that his been quiet.

"Hey, Cosmo did you hear Timmy say something" asked Wanda concernly.

"No, I don't know where he is." replied Cosmo "I don't really know a lot of things like this strange thing on the wall"

"Well, what did you find" asked Wanda

"Well, I did say I don't know what it is since it is dark, but it feels like a button" said Cosmo.

"Cosmo don't…." said Wanda but Cosmo already pressed the button and their heard a humming sound and the light came on.

"Cosmo you found the light switch" said Wanda cheerful and gave him a hug. Then she looked around and did not find Timmy.

"Where's Timmy?" asked Wanda horrified.

AMITY PARK:

Dani was flying in the air, then she heard a swooshing sound behind her and knew who was following her.

"You didn't have to follow me Danny?" said Dani with a sad face "I'm just heading to Casper high to see if Sam, Tucker and Valerie are alright"

"I know you Dani" said Danny "you're going to look for Ben aren't you?"

"Fine, I am" admitted Dani "we have to find him Danny"

Danny was not sure on finding Ben. He was still okay with him but the question on his mind was, were will their find him and even if their found out he can't let Dani go and look for him and with his dumb luck there will be danger.

"Dani, we can't go looking for Ben just because you have a crush on him" said Danny,

"I don't have a crush on him!" yelled Dani as a blush creep her face "he saved our lives Danny how can you be so selfish!"

"I'm not being selfish, I'm….." said Danny but he was interrupted as he saw people gathering and not wanting people to know about Dani he held her hand and they were going in a mist.

FENTONWORKS

Danny and Dani appeared in the lab. Dani removed her hand from Danny's hand and yelled "if you don't want to help find Ben then I will" but Danny flew in front of her obstructing her.

"Dani, please just stay here so I can look for Sam, Tucker and Valerie" said Danny "I need to check if they are alright."

Danny and Dani heard someone calling them and saw their parents and sister coming out of the door.

"Danny what are you guys during here" said Jazz "I thought you two were chasing Fourarms." As Jazz said Fourarms Dani tried to fly away, but Danny held her hand.

"Dani, I promise we will find him" promised Danny. Dani sighed in defeat.

Jazz and her parents stood there waiting for Danny to explain as Dani said she'll be heading to her room and phased through the ceiling. When she was gone Jazz walked to Danny and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You know I'm here so you can talk things out little brother" said Jazz, she and her parents left the lab leaving Danny. He sighed and became intangible and phased through the ceiling and flew to the direction of Casper high.

Dani phased through the floor of the room and fell to her bed and changed back to her human half. She immediately fell asleep and had a dream.

Dream sequence

Dani was walking on the streets of what use to be Amity parks and everywhere was destroyed. She walked to a building that had a broken sign that said Fenton work, but it was missing the letter e in fenton and o r in work. She walked inside the door and had the feeling that she was being watched. Dani walked down the stairs calling out anyone names.

"Dad…..mom….Jazz is anyone home?" said Dani shivering with fear plain on her face. She walked down the lab and saw the Fenton portal was destroyed and broken in two. She looked at the corner and horror nearly consumed her heart as she saw Jack and Maddie dead on the floor. She ran out of the lab and ran upstairs. She didn't know where to run and she went all instinct and ran to what used to be Jazz room and saw here on her bed dead and beside her a toy Jazz loved the most bearbert in little pieces.

Dani heard a voice that kept telling her to run and doing what the voice said and ran out of Fentonworks, then suddenly the ground began to shake and the earth underneath her opened a giant hole and a figure dressed like the grim reaper himself also had metal a scythe in its hand flew out of the hole.

"Well, well, well, isn't it young Danielle" taunted the creature "come to see what is to happen?"

"Who…..are..you?" said Dani shivering with Fear "and why are my family dead."

The creature laughed a menancing way and said "that is not for you to know. But if you must know." The figure flew to her and hit the ground and the earth shoked.

"I am the ultimate evil" said the cloaked man "but you may call me Nefarius." Then he pointed his scythe and said to Dani "Run" and began to laugh and a big red beam out of it. Dani ran as fast as she could, but the pink beam hit her and everything around her went black and she fainted.

Dani woke up with a groan escaping her mouth and looked around her and saw she was in a place that had a lot of clocks of all kind in the room. She saw a window and walked towards it and looked through and saw she that outside was green and had purple doors surrounded her.

"I'm in the ghost zone" said Dani then her ghost sense went off as she heard someone say 'that is correct Danielle.' She turned behind her and saw a ghost in his old age with a violet cloak and had a spectral tail and a scar on his left eye and in his hand a staff.

"Who are you?" asked Dani, she went to a battle stance.

"I expect Daniel to have told you, but very well then, I am clockwork" introduced the ghost, Clockwork "ghost master of time and space."

"Why am I here?" asked Dani

"I thought it was obvious Danielle" said Clockwork calmly as he turned to a child.

"Don't call me Danielle" hissed Dani and said "I will ask you again why am I here?"

Clockwork only smirk and flew to one of the screens he had in his tower and the screen turned on and showed Amity park in ruin. Dani observe what she saw and remembered how that world and she was about to cry, but she had to stand her ground in case if Clockwork cannot be trusted.

"The answer to your question is to help you stop the evil that have come to our universe" said Clockwork. He turned into a middle aged man and waved his staff to the screen and it showed Danny fighting another ghost that had the same DP emblem that Dani and Danny shared. He pointed his wand at Dani and suddenly her mind flashed when Danny was going to the ghost portal as Clockwork begins to explain.

"In the past before you were born or should I say created was a boy who stepped into a ghost portal and acquired ghost powers and used it to save his town from ghost attack." explained Clockwork. Dani's mind had all his fights from the lunch lady to his battle with the ghost king, pariah dark.

"Was any chance the boy name was Danny Fenton" said Dani in a bored tone.

"Yes" said Clockwork, he changed to a old man and continued his story "and his battle got more intense with every battle and with his two friends, Sam, Tucker and later his sister, Jazz he was able to learn some great moral lessons that will help him in the future." Then Clockwork smirk disappeared "until then came the KAT test and he cheated and lost everyone he loved and had no other choice but to move in with his arch-enemy Vlad plasmius." He turned to Dani and saw she was baffled as all the images of what Clockwork said came to her mind.

"You're lying!" yelled Dani "Danny will never turn to Vlad"

Clockwork smirked "yes, he did but that is not where it end" and he continued his story "he felt so much pain that he asked Vlad to take away his humanity" then he changed to a child and said "but that was another big mistake he made as Vlad did what he requested he took away his ghost half or at least he tried to but it all went from worse to worst as the ghost grabbed the ghost gauntlet and separated Vlad from his ghost half and tried to overshadow it, but Vlad ghost half was with so much evil it corrupted Danny's ghost half and turned him into the world's most evil ghost." He looked at Dani again as he saw her face was with shock and continued "so with both Vlad and Daniel ghost half combined. He killed Daniel and set off to destroy the world"

Dani snapped at him "you're lying Danny never turned evil, if he did then why is he fine now?"

Clocked changed into his middle aged self and answered "that is because the Danny you know went into the future and face his future self and lost to him. his future self known as either Dark Dan or Dan phantom threw him in the ghost zone of that timeline and went to the present to correct the timeline so he will still be born evil, but luckily Danny managed to escaped and found the future Vlad and that Vlad helped him get rid of the medallion that kept him in that future. When Daniel arrived Dan had already tied his Family, friends and teacher to the Nasty burger boiler and it was almost about to blow. Danny and Dan fought and as a last resought Danny used the power you know now as ghostly wail and defeated Dan, but it was too late as he ran to free his family he couldn't turn to his ghost half and trip on a stone and he fell down as he saw the his entire world die"

Dani stood there with horror as the images passed through her mind. Clockwork turned to his old self and continued "then suddenly time stop and I appeared and put my time medallion on him and answered the questions baffling him. I helped revive his family and made time go back two hours ago and he made the right choice and gave the test answers to his teacher and was given a retest and he learnt a valuable lesson that day. A lesson that be with him for the rest of his life"

"So what does this have to do with me?" asked Dani when he finished his narration.

"It has nothing to do with you" answered Clockwork.

"Then why isn't Danny here instead of me?" asked Dani.

"Well, it is simple to say but had to do, you have your own role in this battle to come and right now is time that you find someone you dearly are looking for" said Clockwork. He pointed to the screen and it showed Ben trapped in a big cube laboratory and tons of metal bonds holding him and also a sleeping mask covered his nose. Clockwork tapped the screen and it changed to Timmy screaming as he was falling through a vent and the screen went off.

"You'll need to help the boy Timothy Turner save Ben Tennyson" explained Clockwork.

"Okay, but where are there?" asked Dani.

"In an underwater secret research facility" said Clockwork, he raised his staff at Dani and she was gone.

(A\N: what will happen next find out in the next chapter and please review about what you think of the chapter)


	8. Operation set out and infiltrate

Disclaimer: I don't own fairly odd parents, Ben10 and Danny phantom. I only own my oc that is Madame White.

(A/N: I like to state some things:

One: this story takes place a year after phantom planet so everyone is a year older.

Two: In fairly odd parents it place one year after the episode meet the fairly odd parents but Timmy will be Thirteen instead of twelve cause in the way I see it Timmy is eleven.

Third: Fairly odd parents and Danny phantom are in the same dimension. So it is one after the events.

So without more babbling. On with the story)

Chapter 8: Operation set out and infiltrate

When Dani had woken up from the dream encounter with Clockwork, she immediately got up from her bed and ran out of her room and down the stairs to look for Jack. Clockwork had told her that Ben was in an underwater Guys in white research facility, but he did not mention where in Amity parks. Dani knew that Jack will know since he was like a fan girl to the guys in white before she was born.

Dani found Jack in the lab, he seemed to be busy looking for something. She calmed herself and disguise the fact she had to go some where.

"Hey dad, what are you looking for?" asked Dani with a fake sweet smile.

"Oh, I'm just looking for the Fenton RV keys apparently your mom won't let me drive it again if we use the spare" answered Jack. Then Dani got an idea.

"I know where it is?" said Dani trying not to get the objective of her plan "But I will tell you where the keys is if you do something for me"

"Well, where is it?" Jack asked, then he thought of something "wait it isn't so I eat more vegetables is it?"

"No" replied Dani.

"Okay so where is it" said Jack.

"Have you check your jumpsuit pocket" Dani said with a smirk.

"That is ridiculous i….." jack check his pants back pocket and he found it.

"You were saying, Dad" said Dani as her smirk grew almost to the point to laughing seeing the look on Jack face.

"Well that can explain why I felt something poking my butt during dinner last night" said Jack. Jack walked to one of the computers that was in the lab.

"Why do you need a map of the Guys in white underwater research facility" Jack asked Dani. Dani became nervous but she didn't show it out.

"I…need to know…. Because.." Dani said nervously then sahe thought of an idea "I need to know why the guys in white are so awesome." Jack believed her and printed out a map and gave it Dani.

"I'll be in my room being quiet don't disturb me" said Dani then she ran out of the lab and to the her room. She put all the locks on in her room.

"I coming to save you, Ben" said Dani as he whispered "I'm going ghost" the two rings formed around her and she was in her Dp jumpsuit. she opened the window and flew off to the location the GIW are holding Ben.

Meanwhile: Danny POV

I was flying in the sky not too fast or fast for the matter anyway. I was currently thinking about today. 'I chased Ben who turned into an alien he called Fourarms I guess I had to face facts that aliens are real. We became fast friends then next thing I was knocked out by a sleeping gas and when I woke up I was with a teen in a suit that almost looks like Valerie expect his face was hidden.' I knew the ghosts that attacked us was organized, but who will send them.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Casper high came into view. I flew down and the two rings formed around me and turned me back to my normal clothes. I saw that the school looked like it was attacked by ghosts mostly because it was. I walk up to a certain popular bully that is called Dash. He was being checked by a male paramedic. He saw me coming and mouthed to the male paramedic about going to check on others. I'm pretty sure he was just saying that because he knew I wanted to talk with him.

"What's up Danny" said Dash cheerful. After the disasteroid thing, he and the other popular kids had being trying to get to my good side by trying to invite me to parties and other lame attempts, but I always stood him up and he was okay with it.

"Hey Dash" I greeted him.

"What happened here" I asked him. Dash smile disappeared.

"It was horrible, I was in school putting Mikey in a locker when all of a sudden green vines popped out of the ground and next thing I know lots of ghost appeared out of nowhere and caused chaos." answered Dash.

"Did you see Sam, Tucker and Valerie?" I asked him. When he mention green vines I knew it was undergrowth that attacked the school and my heart began to pound fast. I felt terrible I was not here to save the school, but instead I had other two kids saving me during what happened to the school.

"I didn't see Valerie, but I saw Sam trying to runaway with Tucker when a giant plant hand came out of the ground grab them and took them into the ground" said Dash. My heart pound so fast and I became horrified at the possibilities of what undergrowth must be during to them right now. I ran as I could to the school not bothering to thank Dash and ran towards the school door then suddenly, I saw some paramedics carrying Valerie who was unconscious in a stretch and heading to a waiting ambulance. I was about to go and ask them how Valerie was, but I was ambushed by reporters. Some of them where asking me where I was doing the ghost attack, but I ignored them and turned myself in invisible and intangible and walked through them. When I got to the ambulance it was gone. I turned into my ghost half and flew after the ambulance. When I saw the ambulance I flew below it and carried it not thinking about the paramedics reaction.

When I got to the hospital I put the ambulance on the ground and phased through the ground and came out of the ground. I opened the doors at the back of the ambulance and the two paramedics were still in shock, but they overcome it and carried Valerie out of the ambulance and into the hospital. I was about to follow when I saw a car drove in the parking lot and I saw it was Mr. Gray, Valerie's dad. He saw me and ran to me maybe to ask the same question bothering me.

"Is Valerie okay" he asked concerned.

"I don't know Mr. Gray" I said disappointing him. We ran inside the hospital and asked a blonde nurse if we can see Valerie, but she told us to wait in the waiting room. We decided to do what she said and waited for 45 minutes not talking to each other then the same blonde nurse came.

"Mr. Gray and Mr. phantom, you may go see Valerie" said the nurse and she left. Mr. gray ran to the room while I took a second and looked at myself and saw I was still phantom so I summoned the two white rings and turned back to my human self and followed Mr. gray.

I arrived at the room Valerie was in and took a big breath and breathed out and open the door and saw Mr. Gray in the room holding Valerie hand. She was conscious and gave me a smile that relief me of the tension that was on me.

"Danny, what are you doing at the door" asked Valerie with a warm smile. I put up a smile of my own and walked to her.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Oh am doing great" Valerie replied then asked "where's Tucker and Sam. Last time I saw them was in the hallway in school?" my smile disappeared and was replaced with a sad look as I remembered what Dash told me.

"I can't find them" I said with a sad face "Dash told me that they were captured by a powerful ghost."

"Then I'll help" said Valerie with a determined look. As much as I like Valerie determination, I can't let Valerie get into anymore danger.

"NO!" Mr. gray and I yelled at Valerie.

"Look Valerie I know you want to help, but I can't let you get into anymore danger" I said calmly to Valerie. She seemed to be hurt at this, but recovered from it.

"Okay Danny i….aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh" Valerie said then she began to scream and fell down to her pillow. I ran to her and lad a hand at Valerie then suddenly her hand grip mine and she sat up. Her face was with no emotion then the room began to shake and the door and window closed.

"Danny phantom, we meet at last" said Valerie but with a deep sinister voice.

"Who are you and what have you done to Valerie?" I yelled at him angrily.

"My identity is none of your business" said the voice from Valerie "I have been watching you Danny ever since I came to your universe and I must say you are a worthy foe." The sinister voice stopped and continued its taunting "I'm sure you're looking for your girl friend and best friend. It will be such a shame if they were dead before you can find them

"Let them go!" I yelled at the Voice from Valerie.

"If you think I will release them then you are mistakenly wrong" he said, then he asked with more taunting in his voice "why don't you come get them yourself hero."

The voice stopped and Valerie fainted and fell on her pillow. The room stopped shaking and doors and windows unlocked themselves and a doctor and some nurses rushed inside obviously they had heard everything.

Mr. Gray and I were asked to leave the room so that the doctor can check if Valerie was okay. I only hoped that Valerie is okay as I walked to Mr. Gray who looked concerned.

"Mr. Gray, I am so sorry for what happened to Valerie" I said to him apologizing. He only sighed and looked at me.

"Don't worry I know she will be okay" said Mr. Gray.

"I need to go and save my friends. I hope you know I am not abandoning Valerie" I said to him.

"You do know it may be a trap" said Mr. Gray.

"I know that, Mr. Gray" I said to assuredly "I'm used to this kind of things." Then the doctor and nurses came out.

"Mr. Gray, your daughter is okay, but she will be unconscious for a while" the doctor said then he left us. Mr. Gray went inside the room and turned to me.

"Go save your friends" said Mr. Gray and then he closed the door.

I began to run as fast i can then I yelled my battle cry "I'm going ghost." The two rings formed around me and went up and the other went down. My white shirt that had a little red oval on it changed to my jumpsuit shirt that had my DP emblem, my blue pants changed to my jumpsuit pants then my black raven hair changed from black to white and my eyes from blue to green. I flew out of the hospital and to the sky as fast as possible and headed towards Fentonworks.

When I got home I turned intangible and phased through the wall and to the basement. I walk up to the Fenton ghost portal and put my hand on the thumb print scanner

GUYS IN WHITE SECRET UNDERWATER RESEACH FACILITY: normal POV

Timmy fell on a pillow after falling from a hole that opened when he flipped a switch thinking it was a closet light switch.

"Oh men that hurts, but at least this one had a soft landing unlike the Crocker cave" said Timmy. He heard two people coming and ducked behind a machine and waited until they were gone. He came out of his hiding placed and walked to a door that slide up for him and he walked out.

"I can't keep hiding. I will need to bled in" said Timmy whispering to himself. He found a stroller(A\N: it is those things that house keepers in a hotel carry stuff like tissues, towels etc) and entered inside luckily it had a cloth covering it so no could see him. a man in a white maid outfit pushed it to the laundry room then he began to collect the white suits and put it on top part of the stroller.

"Oh men this is not going to be good" said the guy in a maid outfit, he pulled out a small white pants, a small white shirt and trench white jacket "I would be in so much trouble if the others find out that I let these white clothes in the laundry for too long" then he looked around to check if anyone was watching him then he folded the clothes and put it at the bottom of the stroller which was where Timmy was in and began to whistle like nothing happened and continued his work.

Timmy came out of the stroller, but no longer in his normal clothes, but in the white clothes the guy in a maid outfit put in the stroller.

"Now this is what I am talking about" Timmy said, but his voice did not go unnoticed as theguy in a maid outfit notice him.

"Hey, who are you?" said the Guy in a maid outfit demanded. Timmy began to think of a way on how he could get out of this situation without being suspicious then he got an idea.

"How dear you question your superior maggot!" yelled Timmy at the Guy in a maid outfit "Don't you know I can have you on the streets begging." The Guy in a maid outfit got on his knees and began to beg.

"Please don't fire me sir, this is the only job I have after I lost my former rank when I accidently thought a jock in Amity park was a ghost" begged the Guy in a maid outfit. Timmy could laugh out loud about how the guy was shivering in fear in front of him, but he held it in.

"Then let me not catch you question me again!" said Timmy still yelling at the man, then he remembered the reason he was there in the same place.

"Do you know where we guys in white keep some kind of alien that is red has four hands and green eyes?" asked Timmy.

"Well, I haven't heard anything like that" replied the guy in a maid outfit. Timmy felt his hope for answers slip away.

"But, I heard about a kid that fit your description" continued the guy in a maid outfit. Timmy hope returned, but he was a bit confuse about a kid being fourarms, but he just shrug it off.

"Well don't stall tell me!" yelled Timmy at the guy in a maid outfit.

"Well…uh…..the kid is at the scanning room….just go by…the left floor by the elevator and you will be there" said the guys in a maid outfit shivering in fear. Timmy ran out of the laundry room and left. The man shrugged what just happened to him and continued what he was doing.

Timmy got to an elevator and pressed the button to the last floor and the doors opened. He ran inside luckily no one was inside. He wasn't sure if all the guys in white officials were morons like the one he meet. The doors closed and it began to go down. Timmy waited and waited and waited apparently there was a lot of floor then the doors opened. He ran out and ducked behind a computer.

"Wow, this place is huge" said Timmy looking at the size of the place. He saw a giant cube and continued to sneak towards it by hiding from computer to computer, but he was stopped when a hand grip his color and lift him. It woman in charge of Guys in white operations, Madame white

"Explain, yourself boy" said Madame White.

(A\N: I'm almost close to getting Ben rescued. You have no idea how much I miss writing Ben's part. Remember Timmy only met Fourarms and not Ben so he doesn't know Fourarms is an alien form of a kid at his age. Anyway please review)


	9. The rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own fairly odd parents, Ben10 and Danny phantom.

(A/N: thanks for the reviews)

Chapter 9: The rescue.

Ghost zone

Danny was flying very fast to look for his friends. He is did not know where to start, so he flew to a part of the ghost zone that had a land covered in ice on air. He flew done to a village filled with people that looked like a yeti-like ghost. As, he landed in the village and walked towards one of the Yeti-like ghosts.

"Hey I'm looking for Frostbite" said Danny. The Yeti-like ghost turned to him and began to scream in fear.

"The great one is here" cried the yeti-like ghost as he ran for cover. The other Yeti-like ghosts ran for cover.

A Yet-like ghost dressed in a different garment came out of his tent to see what was with the screaming and he saw Danny.

"Welcome to the far frozen, great one" said the Yeti-leader greeting Danny.

"Nice to see you too frostbite" said Danny greeting frostbite back.

"Is there anything we can help the hero of the ghost zone?" asked frostbite. Danny was hoping he would ask him that question.

"My friends were kidnapped by an enemy that I think is not a ghost and I have never met and I need the Infi-map" replied Danny. Frostbite was confused by what Danny meant by a enemy that was not ghost like. He thought about it for a while and knew who it might be but he just have to hope it wasn't the evil he was thinking about.

"Do you have a description of this enemy?" Frostbite asked Danny. Danny was getting frustrated then thought that maybe Frostbite may know what this enemy is and who he is.

"Sorry, but I never saw his face he just telepathly talked to me through my friend" Danny informed Frostbite "But, I suspect he organize a ghost attack at me and my school." Danny notice Frostbite look change to a determined face.

"Follow me great one" Frostbite said to Danny. They came to a hut with mechanical scientific things around them. frostbite told some other Yeti-like ghost to leave the room.

"The enemy you are facing is a mystery to all the ghosts in the ghost zone" Frostbite explained "from what I heard he is a very powerful being." Danny listened to Frostbite.

"As you said before he is not a ghost. But only seeks power" Frostbite said and finally said "That is why I can't give you the Infi-map." Danny did not like it that Frostbite was not willing to give him the infi-map.

"But, I have to save my friends" said Danny trying to convince Frostbite "I promise that I will return it when I save them." Frostbite didn't want to take the risk.

"I will not give you the infi-map, I am sorry, great one" said Frostbite "but I do know the location of the person that captured your friends." Frostbite pressed some buttons on the keyboard and a map came out of a open slot. He collected it and gave it to Danny.

"This is the map to the castle your friends are being held up. I wish you the best of lock, great one" Frostbite said to Danny. Danny nodded at him with a thank you and flew off. When he was gone Frostbite walked out of the tent.

"His gone" he yelled out. The yeti-like ghosts came out of the places they were hiding.

Danny was again flying in the ghost zone again and was heading to the location Frostbite map showed him. He flew to a castle that looked like Dora's castle.

"Well, this must be the castle Frostbite was talking about" muttered Danny to no one. He turned himself invisible and flew to an open window. But unknown to him the mysterious cloaked man was watching him from a screen.

"You'll never get away with this" yelled a girl voice. The cloaked man only snickered and turned to the voice. The voice came from Sam and beside her was Tucker. There were both chained to the wall.

"You don't get it do you. I'm not like the enemies you faced" he said to Sam and Tucker. He walked to his screen and it switched off. Then suddenly an ecto blast hit his chest and he was knocked to the wall. He stood up and saw Danny floating in the air.

"Leave my friends alone you freak!" said Danny. Danny flew down to release Sam and Tucker but, a red blast hit his chest and he was knock to the wall.

"I prefer to be called Nefarius" said the Mysterious man. He stood up and shot another red blast from his hands but, Danny saw it coming and flew out of the way. Danny made three clones and all of them began to shot ice rays and ecto blast at him. two of Danny duplicates shot ice ray at Nefarius while Danny and his duplicate shot ecto blasts but, the cloaked man created a red shield making all the rays that Danny and his duplicates to be useless.

"Now, it's my turn" said the mysterious man. He disappeared from the from his location. Danny and his duplicates looked around themselves but they did not see him, then suddenly one of them screamed and disappeared. Danny and his remaining duplicates put up and ecto shield.

"Where are you, Nefarius!" Danny demanded. But his responses was answered by another duplicate screaming and it disappeared. Danny and his duplicate shot a giant ecto ball at the duplicate that died. But the ecto balls only made a big hole on the wall. Danny flew down to his friends to release them while his duplicate keep Nefarius busy.

"Are you guys alright?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, we're….Danny lookout!" Sam answered and warned Danny, but it was too late as a red blast was shot at his chest and knocked him to the wall. He groaned and tried to stand up but, a human leg stood on his chest and push him down. He looked up and saw Nefarius visible.

"Why are you here?" groaned Danny as Nefarius pressed him down. Danny found he can't turn intangible and escape and he couldn't push Nefarius off him.

"It's simply phantom" replied Nefarius with a hint of glee in his voice. "I want power and to eliminate anyone who gets in my way."

"Not gonna happen!" cried Danny. His body and eyes began to glow blue. Danny held Nefarius leg and froze his entire body. He pushed him off his chest and the body scattered to pieces.

"That was easy" snickered Danny. He walked up to his friends and unchained them.

"Wow, you killed him Danny" said Tucker after Danny released him. He walked up to what was left of Nefarius, but then he saw his body beginning to form back.

"Danny, Nefarious is forming back!" cried Tucker as he ran to Danny. Danny looked and saw Nefarius body forming back to normal. He began to power up his hands as Nefarious body formed back to how he was before Danny froze him.

"Give up Nefarius" said Danny, he walked in front of his friends and stood in a fighting stance.

"You underestimated me Phantom" said Nefarius, he took one step "it's high time you know what is fear." Nefarious speed like a blur and held Danny by his throat.

"Leave Danny alone!" yelled Sam to Nefarius. She tried to punch Nefarius but her hand went through him.

"Nice try little girl, but I am the ultimate evil" taunted Nefarius. He shot out electricity from his hand and hit Sam. Tucker ran to Sam to try and aid her leaving Nefarius with Danny.

"Leave them alone!" yelled Danny angrily, he was about to unleash his ghostly wail, but, he felt an electricity charge going down his spine and he screamed in pain. Nefarius continued shocking Danny making him to return to his human self and fall unconscious from the pain.

"Danny!" Nefarius heard Tucker yell Danny's name. He turn behind him and saw Tucker running to him. He stopped shocking Danny and let his unconscious body fall to the ground. Nefarious speed like a blur towards Tucker and carried him by his neck and push him to a wall.

"Don't you worry about them" Nefarius said taunting Tucker "they are alive….for now." He used his other hand and pointed to the ground and a green portal appeared "You children aren't worth it." He threw Tucker into the portal and speed towards Sam and Danny's unconscious body and he threw them inside the portal and it disappeared.

He walked to a scythe that was hanging on the wall and carried it off the wall. He heard footsteps and turned to whoever that was behind him and he saw a ghost in a knights armor.

"Take me to this legendry weapons your former master once used" Nefarius said to the ghost knight. The ghost knight bows down before him.

"Yes master. Your servant the fright knight is here to serve you" said the ghost called Fright Knight. Nefarious walked hallway to the door and turned to the fright night and says "For your afterlife you will" and walked to the door with the Fright Knight following him.

Meanwhile: Guys in white research facility

Dani POV

I was flying to the location that the map my Dad gave me showed me. I was thinking about what Danny told me earlier 'do I have a crush on Ben' I thought to myself 'I don't know much about him and now I have to save him from the Guys in white.' I reached the location which was an abandon sea harbor. I walked to the sea harbor and saw it was like everything was destroyed but, I saw somebody and I hid behind a column. I looked back and saw it was a man in a white suit leaning on a white limosine and I knew that I must be at the right place. I began to formulate a plan to have him tell me the entrance to the research facility without him warning the Guys in white. I thought I could over shadow him and find out, but I had heard from my Dad ranting about the Guys in white and he said that their were trained to be able to fight a ghost trying to overshadow them and that was the last thing I need to do. So I sat at the floor and decided to hide and wait until someone comes out of the entrance.

One hour later

I have been waiting for what felt like hours and was about to give up on waiting and just try and overshadow the man when I heard some noises. I peeked a little from my hiding place and saw one of the big columns that was holding the building open like an elevator and saw an agent that I knew was one of the guys in white that used to follow Danny walk up to the man and gave him a piece of paper and muttered a few things. I flew above them not wanting to let them know that I was here. I didn't hear much but, I heard the guy in white say something about a boy infiltrating the research facility and I knew that must be the boy Clockwork said I should help. He also said that he was in the detention hold to be questioned later.

"Yeah that is what is happening. See you later" the Guy in white said to the driver. He walked back to the column and pressed his finger at it and the elevator opened. I flew towards it invisible and got inside before it could close. I floated above him and waited until the elevator reached its destination and flew out when it opened. I flew to a corner and changed back to normal, then, I heard footsteps from the hallway and ran inside the nearest closet to hide.

I looked at the closet I ran inside and heard the footsteps pass. I looked behind me sensing that someone was behind mw, I did and was in the shock of my life. I saw what appeared to be a small family with wings on their backs and a crown on their head. One of them was a woman with pink swirly hair, pink eyes, a yellow shirt and black pants. She was holding the cutest baby I had ever seeing and beside the woman was a man with green raven hair like Danny and mine, a white shirt, a black tie and black pants. I finish looking at them and did the one thing I knew to do at a freaking situation like this.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" I screamed.

(A/N: The word Nefarius is Latin for evil and so I don't own the name I only burrowed it. Please review what you think about the chapter.)


	10. The rescue part 2 and the ultimate power

Disclaimer: I don't own fairly odd parents, Ben10 and Danny phantom.

Chapter 9: the rescue part 2 and ultimate power

Dani POV

"aaaaahhhhhhh" I screamed,

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" the weird floating creatures screamed. We both screamed until the male creature screamed.

"Hey why are we screaming!" said the male creature screaming. We both screaming and I had to know who there are cause my ghost sense activated, but this time I felt warm and I saw that my breath was pink inside of blue and I didn't feel cold.

"Who are you guys" I demanded.

"Well, I'm Cosmo and" said the floating creature as he pointed a small woman and the baby she is carrying in her hands "that's Wanda and the little adorable baby in the world is Poof" he flew back to his family "and we're fai….." he was interrupted by his wife Wanda and his baby Poof who covered his mouth with their hands.

"Hey why did you interrupt him" I asked. Wanda and Poof looked at each other with concern on their face and maybe on their minds.

"Sorry sweety, but we can't tell you what we are" Wanda said. I wanted to know who there are and I didn't want to force them so I will just have to wait till their can tell me I thought. Wanda and Poof removed their hands from Cosmo mouth.

"So, I'll be going. I have to look for some kid named timothy turner" I said. Before I could open the door, Wanda flew in front of me like she had something to tell me urgently.

"Are you looking for Timmy" she said Concerned. Cosmo and Poof flew beside her.

"Wanda she isn't looking for Timmy. She is looking for some guy named Timothy." Said Cosmo, for some reason I think him and my dad are some how alike.

"Actually, I think that is his name" I said ignoring what Cosmo was saying before "the guy that told me usually calls people by their actual names."

"We are looking for Timmy" said Wanda. The baby Poof said the word Poof two times in agreement. I thought about asking if the baby could talk, but I knew I had to rescue Ben and the boy, Timmy first.

"I heard he was being held in a detention holding. We…." I said, but was interrupted by Cosmo.

"He's in detention. I'm sure he will be fine" Cosmo said, I began to think if he was dummer than my Dad. Don't get me wrong my dad is great, but he could do some stupid things sometimes.

"Maybe we can help each other, so we can save him." I offered a proposal. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof looked at each other like they couldn't trust me, but I couldn't blame them after all we just met.

"We'll help" said Wanda greeing to help me. Just then the door nob began to shake and I knew that met that it was someone trying to get in. I looked at Cosmo, Wanda and Poof for ideas, but they disappeared in some kind of pink poof. I didn't think much when the door opened slightly and I immediately turned myself invisible just in time to find some guy in a maid outfit entering the room and collect a mop and bucket. He mumbled about how life was unfair and he was the cleaning man. He left the room and I turned back visible.

"Oh men, that was close" said a voice that I knew belong to Cosmo. I looked around to check if there were able to turn themselves invisible.

"Look on your hand sweety" I heard Wanda voice and looked at my left hand and saw a pink wrist watch. I looked at right hand and saw a green ring on my middle finger and I felt something on my back I didn't take time to notice before and saw a purple bag pack on my back. I looked at the pink wrist watch and the green ring and saw that Cosmo and Wanda face were on them.

"How did you guys do that" I asked.

"That is because we're fai.." Cosmo said, but was again interrupted by Wanda.

"We…are…fairly good….shapeshifters." she said nervously. I knew she wasn't telling the truth, but I decided to leave it.

"We have to save Timmy and Ben now before it is too late" I said to them and ran out of the closet. I turned myself invisible and ran down the hallway and stopped when a thought occurred to me.

"How are we going to find them" I said to them.

"I have a tracking device on Timmy's hair." said Wanda. I looked at her with a look that said she was just playing weird.

"Don't look at me like that" Said Wanda to me "Timmy gets into trouble like this all the time and it seemed like a good idea." I decided to just leave it and concerntrate on the current situation. Wanda face change to a watch that displayed a GPS map of the entire facilty.

"According to what is displayed on Wanda. Timmy is in the lower level of this place" I said, as I turned myself intangible.

"Buckle up guys" I said to them and phased through the ground, while being invisible so none of the guys in white will see me. I stopped when I got to the detention hold and walked to a cell that had some light coming out. I walked to the cell still invisible and saw a kid with buck teeth like a beaver in a white suit like the guys in white.

"Timmy?" I asked. He looked up and saw no one. I forgot that I was invisible.

"Whose, there. If this is a practical joke I'm not laughing." He responded. I became invisible so he can see me. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof disappeared from me and appeared by Timmy. They had a family hug which by the way I think was nice, they act as a family even if Timmy isn't whatever they were.

"It's good to see you guys" Timmy said after their family hug "I wish I was free." He and his friends disappeared from the cell and appeared outside, beside me.

"Thanks for helping me get out" Timmy said to me. I was grateful that he thank me then I heard a voice say "no time to waste Danielle. You and Timothy have to save Benjamin Tennyson. There isn't much time left" I didn't want to go against the voice and I knew it was right. I turned to Timmy who was talking to Wanda, Cosmo and Poof.

"Timmy" I said getting his and his floating friends attention "I need your help to save a friend of mine." he looked at his friends and turned to me.

"Sure" he said. I was about to go and find the exit until I heard Timmy say "I wish we were at the central research center" and before I know it we were gone.

Ghost Zone: Pariah Dark castle

Normal POV

Nefarious walks to a defeated unconscious Pariah dark. He bends down and picks Pariah up by the throat and sends an electrical charge to his body waking up Pariah.

"Who….do you….think…you are?" Pariah groaned. Nefarious punched him by the face sending Pariah to the wall and falling to the ground. He walks to him and bends down.

"Your new ruler" said Nefarius as Pariah fell unconscious. He heard someone call him master and he turned and saw the fright Knight bowing down to him and in his hands the ring of rage and the crown of fire.

"Good work fright Knight" said Nefarius as he took the crown of fire and the ring of rage from the fright Knight "soon my objective will be complete all we have to do is release a powerful ghost from his contained prison." Nefarious walked out of the room followed behind him is the fright Knight.

GUYS IN WHITE UNDERWATER RESEARCH FACILITY

Timmy POV

We appeared at the research center I was in before I was captured and taken to that awful and no fun cell. Dani, my fairies and I ran and ducked behind a machine.

"I wish we were ignored by the guys in white" I whispered to Cosmo, Wanda and Poof and we were immediately invisible. I know I am exposing Cosmo, Wanda and Poof magic to Dani, but I thought that she hadn't asked how there are doing this yet. I walked out of the place I was hiding and stood in front of a guy in white.

"Timmy, what are you doing" I heard Dani whisper. I turned to the man and he walked away like I was not there.

"Dani its okay" I assured her "they will ignore us." Dani was not sure, but she received encouragement from Wanda and she walked out.

"You do know that once this is over I have some questions to ask." she said to me.

"Sure" I said with a smile, knowing well that I can just wish she didn't remember my fairies magic. We walked to a big cube that was in the center of the place and opened a door that slide up open. Before I could walk inside, Dani pushed me out of the way and ran to a boy that was on a table and then two rings formed around her and she turned into the ghost that was unconscious with Danny earlier. Dani hands glowed green and she broke through the metal bonds holding the boy and finally was about to remove the oxygen mask that was keeping him asleep when out of nowhere a ninja star nearly cut her hand, but she got here hand out of the way making it to miss her.

"What do you think you're doing!" I heard someone yell and I knew that voice. I turned to the hot woman that had locked me in the cell earlier and who I learned her name was Madame White and I must really say is a stupid name.

Normal POV

Madame White threw three more ninja stars, but Dani flew in front of Timmy and his fairies and put up an ecto shield blocking the ninja stars from cutting or killing them.

"How come you're not in the same spell as the others" asked Dani.

"Oh let me" Cosmo raised his hand like he was asked a question in a classroom and he knew the answer "that is because Timmy wished that all the Guys in white to ignore us, but she is a woman. So she is a woman in white"

"Oh thanks for the obvious answer Cosmo" said Timmy sarcastically.

Timmy, Dani and his Fairies did not know that Madame White took the second of their distraction and jumped high and threw little bombs on Dani shield, but the bomb only stick to her shield.

"What is it suppose to do" Dani asked sarcastically "make my shield look bad." Madame White landed on the other side and turned to Dani and, Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda with a smirk.

"No" then she said "three, two, One" as soon as she finished the bombs on Dani's shield exploded and they were stuck to the wall. They tried to struggle out, but to no use they knew they were stuck as Madame White walked to them.

"Thank is the ENCB, ectoplasm neutralizer capture bomb" she said to them with a smirk "it is designed to use aghost energy against them. In other words you children are stuck and No one can get you free."

"You wanna bet" said a male voice. Madame White looked behind her and saw Ben standing on the ground and his hand ready to slam the watch.

"How did you escape" asked Madame White. Ben smirked and pointed to Poof holding the oxygen mask so she can get the idea.

"And now you are gonna get the wobbing of a life time by…" said Ben as he slammed the watch and his body changed to a long black and blue striped tail, legs with wheels under and some kind of helmet.

"XLR8" said the now alien xlr8. Madame White brought out two ecto guns from her trench coat and fired it at XLR8, but he dodged all of them without moving from the spot he was in.

"Now it's my turn" said Xlr8 as he ran to her very fast and tackled her to the ground with his tail.

Ghost Zone: Clockwork castle

Clockwork was floating on the air exhausted and down in front of him was Nefarius.

"Give up Time watcher" said Nefarius. Clockwork duplicated himself to an entre army of ancient people from the past and their all attacked Nefarius. Under his hood a normal human mouth could be seen and the mouth moved to a smirk.

Nefarious twirled his scythe at the army and big spikes came out striking all of them. Before he could do anything he heard a ding and then Clockwork said "Time out" and he was frozen.

"You should have not interfered Nefarius" said Clockwork, he raised his hand and a scythe appeared "and now I will end this." Before Clockwork could kill Nefarius, he was shot by a purple blast that knocked him to the wall. He stood with a groaned escaping his mouth as he shifted from a middle age man to an old man. He saw the fright Knight with a mediallion on his neck. He walked to Nefarius and in his hand a medallion with the initials C.W on it.

"You're wrong nothing shall stop my master reign" said fright Knight as he put the medallion on Nefarius. Nefarius was now out of Clockwork staff control.

"Nighty, nighty Time watcher" said Nefarius, he powered up his scythe and shot a big red blast at Clockwork. Clockwork was hit and was knocked to the wall until he was unconscious and he fell down.

As soon as he was done, he walked to a dented thermos and carried it.

"Master, I know this is none of my concern, but what is in that thing" asked the fright Knight.

"Our new ally" answered Nefarius as he pressed the release button. A blue mist came out and a scream could be heard saying "iiiiiiiiiiiiiii''''mmmmmmmm fffffffrrrrrreeeeeeeee." The blue mist changed to a ghost with flaming hair, a jumpsuit almost identical to Danny, a white cape and a pair of red eyes.

"Who freed me from that thermos!" demand the ghost. The ghost looked at Nefarius and then at the fright Knight.

"My name is Nefarius and this is my servant the fright Knight" said Nefarius introducing himself and the fright Knight.

"And what do you want from me" said the ghost calmly. Nefarious offered his hand.

"We both have the same enemy we want to exterminate and I need you in my plan for dimensional conquest" said Nefarius.

"I would love to help" said the ghost sarcastically "but I need to continue where I stopped or I won't exist" Nefarius chuckled in an evil way making the ghost to get angry.

"And what is so funny!" yelled the ghost as he held Nefarius by the throat and carried him off the ground while he charged his other hand. The fright Knight was about to help his Master, but Nefarius held his hand to him.

"That is because you don't know that you have the biggest advantage" said Nefarius.

"And what will that be?" asked the ghost.

"You are outside time, so….." said Nefarius.

"I can't be erased from the timeline" Added the ghost. The ghost dropped Nefarius on the ground gently.

"So will you assist me…Dark Dan" he offered his hand. Dan looked at him in a way that said he didn't trust him, but he took the offer and accepted his hand in a hand shake.

"Good let….." Nefarius said, but was interrupted as one of the screens in the Tower switched on and showed Xlr8 releasing Cosmo, Wanda and Dani. Madame White was unconscious on the floor while Poof was using a marker and writing on her face.

"Who are they?" asked Dan as he walked to the screen.

"That my friend is the boy who may disrupt my plans" answered Nefarius as he walked to Dan side.

"You mean, the kid with beaver Teeth?" asked Dark Dan.

"No, the alien untying them" replied Nefarius to Dan "a lot has happened since you were captured. I would explain everything to you once we go to my castle."

"Very well" said Dan agreed. Nefarious walked close to the screen as it showed Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Timmy, Dani and Xlr8 running out of the big cube.

"Before, I go" said Nefarius as he pointed at the screen as it showed Cosmo, Wanda and Poof "I should deactivate their wishes." His hand glowed pink and shot out of his hands and went into the screen. He walked back to Dark Dan and said "let's go" and he left the tower followed by Dark Dan and the fright Knight.

Meanwhile, Guys in white underwater research facility

Dani, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda,Poof and xlr8 ran out of the giant cube, well for xlr8 he was out before them. Then they heard some screams and turned to see Wanda, Cosmo and Poof screaming in pain.

"Cosmo, Wanda. What's going on!" cried Timmy as he ran to his fairies. They stopped Screaming and fell to the ground unconscious. Timmy bent down and tried to wake them up, but they were still unconscious. Dani ran to him and put a hand on his shoulder and was about to say something when they heard someone yell.

"What are you kids doing here!" yelled agent 0 followed by his partner, agent K "this is against protocol A paragraph 29."

All the guys in white that was present in that room brought out an ecto gun from their suit and surrounded Dani, Xlra8, Timmy and his unconscious fairies.

"Can things get any worse" said Dani, then the hourglass on Xlr8 began to flash red and he was engulfed in a red light and he was back to being Ben.

"That is a yes" answered Ben to Dani rhetorical question.

(A/N: I am stopping there for now. Please review)


	11. The escape

Disclaimer: I don't own fairly odd parents, Ben10 and Danny phantom.

(A/N: Remember that Ben does not know

Chapter 10: the escape

Ben 10 POV

We were surrounded by the Guys in white and had no way to escape. The buck tooth kid was beside his unconscious winged friends and my watch was recharging. I looked at Dani who was charging up ecto energy in her hands. Then some of the Guys in white gave space as a woman in a white suit walked through with her hands behind her. I noticed something on her face and it was the drawing on a mustache and a beard. Danielle and I laughed to what was on her face and she quiet noticed it.

"What are you laughing about?" she yelled asking.

"Well, what are, you talking about Sir."I replied and continued laughing with Dani. The woman snapped her finger and one of the guys in white gave her a mirror. By the look on her face I could tell she was pretty mad. She used her hand and wiped it out and growled angrily.

"Men, arrest all of them!" she yelled angrily "and if they resist kill them." The guys in white obeyed and charged towards us.

Dani POV

The woman in white suit grabbed Ben and Timmy. Ben tried to struggle, but he was held down. Timmy was holding his unconscious friends, but the Guys in white tore him away from them. I felt angry and sadness at the same in me.

"Leave them alone. I'll go with you" I cried out to the woman. The woman just turned her back to me and that got me angry. I shot an ecto blast at three guys in white and shot a big ecto ball at three other guys in white behind me. Before I knew it I was trapped in a net and couldn't break through.

"It's over girl." The woman said to me with an evil grin. She turned behind her and shouted to the guys in white "Prepare her for painful experimentation." I don't know what to do, but I was afraid and angry at the fact that I came to save Ben and Timmy and I failed. YOU HEARD ME, I FAILED!.

"LEAVE ME ALONE" I yelled as the guys in white gathered me "LEAVE ME….. ALONE" and suddenly I was screaming something green came out of my mouth and push the Guys in white and freed me from the net. I then realized that I just did my first ghostly wail and I was exhausted, but still had some energy in me.

"Ben, Timmy get down!" I yelled. The guys in white holding Ben and Timmy was not listening and Timmy and Ben manage to free themselves from them. I unleashed another ghostly wail and knocked them out. I turned behind me and saw more guys in white charging at me with ecto guns ready. They shot at me, but I took the biggest breath I could take and unleashed another ghostly wail at them and knocking all of them out and the shots back. The woman in white suit came in front of me as I changed back to normal. I was almost about to go unconscious, but the last thing saw was her pull out a green knife from her trench coat and was about to strike it at me before Ben then push her out of the way. Then everything went black.

Ben POV

I push the woman in white suit from hurting Dani, but she stood up and brought out an ecto gun and pointed it at me. When suddenly we heard some cracks from the walls and ceiling and saw water dripping from the walls.

"See what are friend had done!" she yelled at me. She put the ecto gun back in her trench coat and said "You can die all you want!" then she pressed a button on her waist and she and the unconscious Guys in white disappeared.

"The whole place is about to blow. What do we do now" I cried to the buck tooth kid. He was holding his little winged friends.

"How, do I suppose to know" he replied. I was about to try and use the Omnitix, but it was still recharging and to make things worse water was filling into the base.

"I can turn into reap jars, but the watch won't work" I said. The buck teeth kid looked at me confuse and I figured out that he didn't know about my alien transformations.

"I'll explain later" I said then the water began to fill the place we were in. I ran to Dani and carried her bridal style. I looked at her and notice how cute she was. I snapped back to normal and heard a groan and saw one of the buck tooth kid friends wake up. The friend had green hair and green eyes, a white shirt with black tie and black pants. The last thing I notice was that it had a raven hair like Dani, a pair of wings and a crown.

"Cosmo, you're okay" said The Buck tooth kid to the creature he called Cosmo.

"Of course, I'm okay Timmy." Said Cosmo, then he looked at the other creatures I could guess was his family "Hey what happened to Wanda and Poof."

"No time to explain." Said Timmy "I wish we were out of here." Cosmo brought out what looked like a wand you can see on fairy tales and held it high, but the wand deflated and did a gas sound.

"I can't, Timmy" said Cosmo. The water was closing to Timmy's head and the wall cracked a big hole allowing more water to rush in. Cosmo grabbed Timmy and He grabbed the two other creatures that are Wanda and Poof and flew as high as he could. The water was covering my entire body, but I managed to swim to a big machine and climbed on top of it with and put Dani on it.

"Hey, Kid" I heard Timmy calling to me, I guess he did not know my name either.

I looked to him as he was trying to hold on to Cosmo and still holding Wanda and Poof in his other hand. He continued "What I am about to say. I will explain later." Not sure of what he was saying, but I nodded to him.

"Cosmo, I wish Ben's watch was recharged!" said Timmy. Cosmo accidently let go due to exhaustion and they all fell into the water. I looked at the water horrified, but saw some kind of yellow flash, then I heard the watch recharge sound. The water was closing up to my head and had already covered up Dani. I tried to find the right Alien on the watch and turned the Dial while the cover me entirely, I had to put my hand out of the water and slam the watch before I drowned.

Normal POV

At the sea were the dark night and the half moon brightening the skies. The sea was calm and peaceful. Until the sea began to shake and wave of water push itself almost to the land of Amity parks. A giant creature rose from the sea and shouted to the heaven "Way big" and opened its two hands. On the left hand was Timmy and his fairies unconscious and on the other was Dani still unconscious. Way big seemed to be exhausted and was about to set Dani, Timmy and his Fairies down when suddenly a big green ecto energy hit him and made him to almost fall, but he got himself still from falling.

"What is it now!" yelled Way big. He turned behind him and saw tons of hovercrafts and boats all armed with weaponries. Madame white flew up to him in a jetpack.

"Surrender" yelled Madame White. But saying that to Way big made him angrier.

"YOU LISTEN HERE LADY." Snapped Way big "YOU CAPTURE ME, THREATEN MY FRIENDS LIVES." He set the unconscious Timmy, Dani and his Fairies and got to a fighting stance "YOU KNOW WHAT I PREFER DYING THAN SURRENDERING!"

Way big pushed Madame White to the sea causing her to lose control of her jet pack.

"Fire all cannon on him!" growled Madame White staying afloat on the waters. All guns and canons on both the ships, hover crafts and helicopters fired on Waybig. Way big crossed his hands over his face to protect him, but then he shot a blue ray out of his hands and destroying the ecto blast.

"Wow" said Way big amazed. He did the same thing and shot it at some ships and it exploded, but luckily all the crew men jumped off the ships. Way big set his hands on all the ships, hovercrafts and helicopters and shot the blue rays at them causing all the guys in whites to abandon them. When Way big was down all the ships, helicopters and hovercrafts were on fire on the sea. He looked down and saw Madame White was trying to swim out of the way, but Way big grabbed her and carried her to face his angry face. He blew a small breath to threaten her and only caused her to lose her hat.

"NOW FOR YOU!" he growled at Madame White. He opened the hand that was holding Madame White and set his other hand to squash her when he heard someone shouted NO to him. He looked behind and saw that Timmy was now conscious and was standing their listening.

"Ben, don't do this" said Timmy "I may not know who or what you are, but I know you're not a murderer." Way big looked at him and looked back at Madame White thinking if he should kill her or not. Finally he made a choice, he tossed her to the sea and climbed on top of the land and picked Timmy and company and walked into the city.

"Thank….." said Way big forgetting he doesn't know Timmy's name.

"Timmy" replied Timmy "Timmy Turner."

"Anyway as I was saying. Thanks for stopping me from doing something regretting" said Waybig.

Few minutes later, Timmy and Ben hid in an alley to not draw attention. Wanda, Poof and Cosmo and Dani were still unconscious since the guys in white escape.

"Do you think they will wake up?" asked Timmy worriedly.

"I'm sure they will" replied Ben. They took a seat on the ground to think about their next move.

"We should probably get Dani back home" said Timmy. Ben on the other hand was thinking about home that he didn't listen to Timmy suggestion.

"Hey…. Ben!" shouted Timmy trying to get Ben attention. Ben snapped out of his thinking and concentrated on Timmy.

"What?" asked Ben. He looked at Timmy and saw he had a bold look.

"Dude, what are you thinking about?" asked Timmy. Ben wasn't sure on telling him about his home, but he thought that maybe it can help him get over his thoughts.

"Well, I have been thinking about my home" replied Ben.

"Are you an alien?" asked Timmy trying to get the question that had been bordering him.

"No" replied Ben.

"So you were saying something about your home" said Timmy. Ben sighed and explained to him what had happened to him from getting the Omnitrix to getting to the dimension he was in now.

After explaining to Timmy, he felt bad for Ben, as much as his adventure was great it was still sad at the last part and he realized that he could get Cosmo and Wanda wish him home. He also realized that Ben almost sounded like him minus the part of having Fairy god parents and having his parents leaving him with an evil babysitter. They heard someone crying and looked at who it was.

"Cosmo, you're awake" said Timmy excited "How long have you been awake."

"Well, it's a long story it started…." Cosmo was cut off by a hug from Timmy. He turned to Ben who was watching them.

"Ben, this is my fai….i mean my friend Cosmo" said Timmy introducing Cosmo.

"Hey, Cosmo my name is Ben Tennyson" said Ben introducing himself to Cosmo. Cosmo looked at the watch and was in a trance to touch it. He flew to Ben pushing him to the ground and began touching it.

"Cosmo get off him!" yelled Timmy pulling Cosmo from Ben wrist. He pulled Cosmo off him and Ben stood up dusting himself.

"Dude, I am so sorry" apologized Timmy. Ben looked at the Omnitrix and it began to glow yellow and spinning.

"Don't worry Timmy. I'm fine." Said Ben, he looked at Dani who was still unconscious "We should get her home." Timmy nodded in agreement.

"Cosmo, I wish we were in Dani's room" said Timmy. Cosmo granted his wished and there were gone.

They appeared in Dani's room. Timmy looked at a NASA poster, while Ben carried her bridal style and put her on her bed.

"She must be interested in space like Danny." said Timmy. Ben set Dani on her Bed and put the covers on her. He saw a paper and pen on a table and began to write something.

"I may not know Danny, but how do you know that" asked Ben.

"well, I …..uh actually read about him" said Timmy, but he heard a gasp from Cosmo.

"Timmy, you read something besides Comics" said Cosmo and then shouted the last part "It's the end of the world!" Timmy covered his mouth as they heard footsteps coming.

"Quick we got to get out of her, Ben" said Timmy. Ben set the paper he was writing on and put it under Dani's pillow.

"I wish we were In DimmsDale" said Timmy, Cosmo granted there wish and there were gone just when Jazz and her Mom stepped into the room with ecto guns armed. Maddie and Jazz looked around and saw only Dani on the bed.

"Jazz, go get you father" said Maddie "Dani's back."

Dimmsdale

Timmy, Cosmo, Ben and the still unconscious Wanda and Poof appeared in Timmy's room. Timmy jumped on his bed in relief.

"Ah men, it's good to be home" said Timmy.

"Yea, now I can wake Wanda and Poof" said Cosmo. He removed one of his shoes and pulled out his smelly sock . he put it in front of Wanda nose and she sniffed and woke up almost gagging.

"What is that!" screamed Wanda wide awake.

"That is my smelly sock" replied Cosmo proudly "and now for Poof." Wanda carried Poof from Cosmo.

"I'll get Poof back to bed" said Wanda "and beside its Poof bed time." Wanda flew into the fish castle to put Poof to bed.

"I'm going to sleep Timmy" said Cosmo yawning "Goodnight Timmy, goodnight Ben" he transformed into a fish and flew into the fish castle.

"Hey, wouldn't your parents noticed you gone?" asked Ben. Timmy walked to his closet and brought out a sleeping bag.

"No, my parents were probably busy with something to notice me" replied Timmy, he set the sleeping bag on the ground "By the mean time, you can sleep in here in this sleeping bag." Ben entered the sleeping bag feeling exhausted. Timmy followed his lead and climbed his bed.

"Thanks, Timmy" said Ben.

"You're welcome" replied Timmy, he yawned and said "Good night"

"Good night *yawn* Timmy" responded Ben, before falling asleep.

GHOST ZONE: NEFARIUS CASTLE

Nefarius was watching Timmy and Ben sleeping.

"These are the kids you were talking about" said a dark voice behind Nefarius. Nefarious turned behind and saw Dark Dan behind him.

"Yes and you have something to say" asked Nefarius. Dark Dan began to laugh before he then replied.

"You are talking about a kid with fairies and a boy that is nothing without a little watch" replied Dark Dan "I have killed all the fairies species in my timeline and Ben Tennyson is a kid with a watch he hadn't even master." Nefarious speed fast and held Dark Dan by the throat and threw him to the wall.

"So you are saying I'm being soft." yelled Nefarius. Dark Dan only snickered as he stood up.

"As a marshmallow" snickered Dark Dan. Nefarious got his hands ready as his scythe appeared at his hands and fired a red blast at him, but Dark Dan dodged it and fired two ecto blasts at Nefarius knocking him to the wall.

"Just because I am working for you doesn't mean you should take me for a joke" said Dark Dan before leaving the room. Nefarious stood up from the wall and saw Dark Dan leaving, he walked to him and met him at the balcony that was a high place in the castle.

"Tell me Dark Dan. What about Danny phantom" asked Nefarius.

"Danny phantom will be nothing by the time I'm done with him." replied Dark Dan. The fright Knight walked into the balcony and bowed down to Nefarius and Dark Dan.

"Masters, your army is ready" said the Fright Knight before he left them. Nefarious and Dark Dan looked down and saw thousands of robots all lined up on the ground.

"Wow that is a lot of robots" said Dark Dan. Nefarious ignored his comment and open up his hands to the air.

"Eliminators, I am your new master" shouted Nefarius "We both seek to destroy the only one that destroyed you and that is Timmy Turner." The Robots called eliminators began to chant "Eliminate Timmy Turner!" until Nefarius raised his hand for them to stop.

"Now it's our chance, follow me and we shall get out revenge" shouted Nefarius. The continued Chanting "Eliminate Timmy Turner." A portal appeared in front of them.

"Now go to Amity Park and destroy everything!" shouted Nefarius as all the Eliminators ran into the portal.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA" Laughed Nefarius.

(A/N: what will happen to Amity Parks when the eliminators attack. Find out, what will happen next. By the mean time I need you (the readers) to review who you want from fairly odd parents to be in the battle.)


	12. What happened in Dani's absence

Disclaimer: I don't own fairly odd parents, Ben10 and Danny phantom.

(A/N: I like to thank those who have been reviewing this fanfic from the start and so I will be replying every review that I get.)

Blackrobin7: thanks for the review. I wanted to make Danny an overprotective brother.

Medafan 53: I read the story again and you were right. I did make Ben-wolf sound like rath. Thanks for pointing that out for me and I will try and keep Ben wolf in character if I write about him again.

Mailaine: thanks for checking my story and informing me about my punctuations and grammatical errors. I would PM you when I have the free time. And also I like the review you wrote about Dani having a crush on Ben.

Brandon Vortex: thanks for the encouragement. I will continue updating.

Silverstreak93242: I am very happy that you enjoyed reading my story. I will try and correct the spellings.

Chapter 12: What happened in Dani's absence?

Dani POV

I opened my eyelids expecting to be in the guys in white experimenting lab, but instead I am on my bed in my room.

"Where I'm I?" I murmured.

"That is what I want to know about" said a female voice. I heard my sister voice at a corner of the room.

"Uh…Jazz...What a lovely weather we are having" I said nervously. Jazz stood up from her chair and sat down on my bed.

"Dani, you know I am concerned about you so don't try that lame saying." said Jazz.

"So, what do you want to know" I asked.

"I just need to know where you have been while Danny was injured." Jazz asked, but her entire question did not go unnoticed by me.

"What happened to Danny" I asked. Jazz looked nervously at me now that I was the one asking the questions.

"He…well…I…" Jazz said nervously. I didn't want to be listening to Jazz trying to tell me, so I ran out of my room and to the Danny's bedroom. I opened the door and saw Danny in his bed and machines hooked to him.

"Danny" I muttered, I ran to him and checked the machine that checks heart beat. It was in a calm mode meaning he was okay. I heard someone coming towards me and turned and saw Jazz and my parents.

"What happened to Danny?" I said. My parents and sister looked at each other probably thinking about who will tell me.

"Let's go to the living room and discuss It." said my mom.

"Not till I know if Danny will be okay" I said to them, I felt tears running down my cheeks.

"His okay Dani his being through worse" said Jazz comforting, she walked to me and bent down to eye level "now wipe does tears and will meet you in the living room, but if you want, you can stay a little longer." My mom, dad and Jazz left the room so they may not bother me. I continued looked at the heart beat machine to the extent that I thought about what I have done for Danny and I realized that ever since the argument with Danny before Ben arrived. We had not really bonded well since Danny was too overprotective. I sighed and left the room knowing that Danny will be okay.

I walked down the stairs and saw my dad working on a new ecto gun and Jazz reading a book. I walked to the kitchen and saw Mom walking on breakfast. I walked back to the living room and took a seat by the couch beside dad.

"Jazz, can I talk to you?" I asked. Jazz put down her book walked with me to my room. I closed the door not wanting to be anybody to interrupt.

"Please Jazz what happened to Danny while I was gone" I pleaded. Jazz took a seat on my bed and patted besides her meaning I should seat beside her, so I did.

"Well, we were in the lab…" explained Jazz

Flashback sequence begins.

My dad was in the lab checking some ectoplasm in a glass tube, my mom was modifying the specter speeder while I was seating on a chair and reading a book.

"Remind me why I am here again" I said in a bored tone. Jack stopped what he was doing .

"That is because you are a Fenton" said Jack to me "and as a Fenton you are to observe us do boring stuff." I sighed and continued reading my book. Then suddenly a portal appeared on the ceiling and Sam, Tucker and Danny fell from it.

"Danny, Sam, Tucker!" I cried as I ran to them. Mom and dad stopped what they were doing and ran to them. Tucker stood up with a groan.

"Tucker what happened?" asked I Tucker while helping to a seat. Dad and Mom took carried Danny and Sam.

"Computer activate the room 341" cried my mom.

"Of course Madeline" replied the computer as the entire lab changed from the lab to an emergency room. My mom and dad then set Danny and Sam on some hospital beds and collected some first aid.

"Mom shouldn't we have taken them to the hospital" I asked mom, I knew they are good at ghosts problems, but this isn't a ghost this is my brother, Danny and his girlfriend, Sam. My mom put her hood on walked to some medical equipment.

"I was once a medic back in the day" my mom replied, she took a remote and pointed it at Tucker "Tucker should be okay. Just give him some food and water." Mom and Dad took some bandages.

"By the mean time you kids should leave." Said Dad "Computer teleport Jazz and her Friend to the leaving room." Before I could protest, Tucker and I was teleported to the living room.

"What do you think will happen to Danny?" Tucker asked. I was not sure myself, but I only hoped that my Mom and Dad will be careful of not accidently killing them.

"He'll be okay" I replied "by the meantime I'll get you some water and some steak." I walked to the Kitchen and got a glass cup and added some water from the sink and also some frozen steaks from the fridge, remembering Tucker only eat meat. I unfrosted the steaks and put it on a plate and put a fork and a knife and went to the living and gave it to Tucker who was sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, you go Tucker." I said and gave to Tucker. I went to another couch across the room and took a seat and tried to keep myself from thinking what could have happened to Danny and Sam.

"Jazz, are you okay?" asked Tucker, he must have probably notice me being worried.

"Of course, I'm okay" I lied, I was confuse at what could have happened to them, then again I could ask Tucker, but I had to have my parents here in case this may be important.

"No you're not" said Tucker, he set the plate of the finished steak down and walked beside me and took a seat.

"I know you are probably worried about Danny, but you need to know he will be okay" said Tucker comforting me "His been through worse and he comes out okay, so you don't have to be worried." I felt a bit relax, usually it's me giving the comforting moment.

"Thanks Tucker" I said and gave him a hug. We heard cough from the doorway and saw my Dad and mom looking at us. We immediately parted away and tried to look like we didn't do anything.

"So is Danny going to be okay." I asked.

"He suffered some bruises and cuts, but he will be okay" my mom explained "as for Sam she is conscious, but I told her to rest." Mom and dad took a seat by the couch in front of us.

"Tucker since you were awake through the entire event what did happen." My mom asked. Tucker seemed uneasy to explain, but I'm sure he knew that we had to know what happened.

"Sam and I were captured by Undergrowth and was taken to a dark castle. We meet a guy not sure if he was a ghost because I didn't see him have a ghostly glow. He was watching Danny and Dani." explained Tucker "he was well prepared when Danny came to save us, he fought Danny and electrocuted him till he was unconscious Sam tried to help, but he shot at her. I tried to help Sam and Danny, but the guy held me and told me they were not dead at least not yet and opened the portal we came through." After Tucker finished explaining, I tried to think about a villain who would just fight Danny and won't even kill him, but the entire villain Danny had told me about were not the right match.

"Whoever, this villain is must have some kind of motive than just killing Danny" I said.

"I agree with you Jazz" said my mom "if it was one of Danny's enemies he would have just killed Danny." My dad stood up with a determine look and held out an ecto gun.

"Then whoever it is we are going to blast him molecules to molecules!" my dad shouted.

"By the meantime, I will I'll call Sam's parents and tell them about Sam" my mom said as she stood up and went to the phone. Later that day, well it was almost night time. Dad and I help Sam to the limo that was waiting for Sam. Sam's mom was outside the car with an angry look and beside her is her husband with the same look.

"We knew we shouldn't have let our Sam date that son of yours!" Sam's mom yelled at us.

"Yea, we shouldn't have associated with you from the start" added Sam's also yelling at us. I felt pretty mad at them, we have been a great family and their treat us as the enemies, but Sam was the one to yell.

"Mom, Dad will you guys stop blaming them!" yelled Sam "it's not Danny's fault. If it weren't for him I may not be alive!" Sam's parents just went into the back door of the limo as Sam waved goodbye and drove off.

"I better be going. I hope Danny will be okay" said Tucker. He said goodnight and ran off. After that my parents and I went back home.

"Hey, have you noticed that we haven't seen Dani for a while now" I asked worriedly. My parents had the same worried look, so we ran very fast to Dani's room and barged the door down, but we didn't find her.

"Where is Dani!" cried my mom. She began to scatter the whole room looking for any place Dani could be hiding. My dad put his hand on her shoulder and hugged her.

"Don't worry Maddie. She is a Fenton and she will be okay" my dad said calmly although I could hear sadness in his voice. My dad let go of her and they went out of the room. I only could hope that Dani was okay and I left the room. I walked down to the lab and saw my parents taking Danny by a stretch to his room. I help them open Danny room and their set him on his bed.

"I'll go get some medical equipment for Danny" said Dad a she left the room. Mom and I had a quiet moment until we heard someone shout "it's the end of the world" from Dani's room. My mom tosses me an ecto guns and she took out hers from her utility belt. I could see her battle look, she has that when she is about to fight ghosts. We ran to Dani's room and opened the door hardly with ecto guns fully charged, but when we were gone they was nobody besides Dani on her bed unconscious.

"Jazz, go get your dad." My mom said "Dani is back." I ran to the lab and got to my dad and he came up and saw Dani as well. We checked for any injuries, but luckily we didn't find any. My parents after checking on Dani and Danny went to sleep not bothering to eat dinner, while took a seat on a chair in Dani's room and sat at a corner, so I could wait till Dani is awake.

Flashback sequence ends.

Normal POV

After Jazz explained to her what happened while she was gone, her mind was on the guy that their called Nefarius. She had a dream about him and Amity park destroyed and everyone she knew was dead. She brought out of her thoughts by Jazz.

"Hey what is that" asked Jazz as she pointed to a paper under Dani's pillow. Dani brought out the paper and read from it in her thoughts.

Dear Dani.

Thanks for breaking me out of the Guys in white. I owe you one. I'm sorry for what you had to go through just to get a boy like me out, I promise I will repay you for your kindness. I'll be with Timmy for a while until I can find a way to get home. Hope to see you again.

Yours truly

Ben Tennyson.

Dani smiled at the later, but that was interrupted by the ground shake for a moment knocking both Dani and Jazz from the bed and everything else.

"What was that!" cried Dani as she stood up with Jazz.

"I don't know" replied Jazz. Dani ran out of her room and out of the house. She thought that was a ghost that exploded something, but what she saw horrified her.

A portal in the sky was open and thousands of eliminators flew down and began to wreck everything. The eliminators were destroying cars, blowing up building with their cannons and some were chasing people. Maddie, Jack and Jazz ran out of the house and had the same horrified look.

"What's going on" asked Jazz with a horrified look.

"I don't know" replied Dani "But, I'm going ghost." Two rings formed around her waist. The other one went up while the other went down and turned her normal clothes to her jumpsuit and her hair from black to white and her eyes from blue to green.

"Dani don't…." said Jazz, but it was too late as Dani ignored Jazz protest and flew to the swarm of eliminators.

(A\N: please review who you want from fairly odd parents to appear in the story. The character can be for example Timmy's dad, Vicky or Tootie. But it must not be Crocker. Until then I am Man of too much cartoons.)


	13. Battle in Amity Park

Disclaimer: I don't own fairly odd parents, Ben10 and Danny phantom.

Chapter 13: Battle in Amity Parks

(A/N: I am changing the rate from k to T just in case.)

Normal POV

Dani flew towards the eliminators that were wrecking the town.

"Hey hunks of junks, stop" commanded Dani. The eliminators did not take her words seriously and continued their destruction. Dani shot an ecto blast at one of them, but it didn't take any effect on them except making them angry and activate their jet packs and fly towards her.

DIMMSDALE

Timmy was having pancakes with his Dad and mom. He had wished that whatever his mom dished for breakfast would be of his choice and he chose pancakes.

"Honey, your pancakes taste delicious" said Mr. Turner delighted as he took a bite of a pancake.

"I wasn't planning pancakes for breakfast, but thank you honey" replied Mrs. Turner. Mr. Turner finished his Pancakes and stood up straitening his tie.

"Great news Timmy" said Mr. Turner.

"Does this good news mean for you and mom?" asked Timmy in a bored tone.

"You know us well, Timmy" said Mrs. Turner as she stood up from her seat "We are going to a very famous town."

"Which we won't tell you." said Mr. Turner carrying his luggages. Mr. Turner and his wife carried their luggages to the living while Timmy tried to stop them.

"Why can't I come with you!" cried Timmy holding Mrs. Turner legs. Mrs. Turner shakes him off her Leg.

"You have school today" answered Mrs. Turner. But, she was put to wrong when the television turned on by itself and showed Chet Ubetcha on a street and a microphone in his hand.

"Don't send your son or Daughter to school" said Chet Ubetcha "I'm Chet Ubetcha once again with amity parks ghosts activities news" the camera showed some eliminators gathering someone in the sky "Some robots of mass destruction are destroying Amity parks while some are attacking some girl that looks like the town , Danny phantom." Dani falls to the ground and leaves a small dent on the road. Chet Ubetcha and the camera man runs towards her.

"Mrs. Phantom are you by any chance related to the ghost hero, Danny phantom?" asked Chet Ubetcha pointing the microphone at her. Dani groaned and saw the camera, but did not have a chance to answer as a mechanical hand grabbed her and threw her to the other eliminators.

"Well, it would seem that we wouldn't have our answer" said Chet Ubetcha, a big shadow covered him and he looked up and gulped in fear "it would seem that I Chet Ubetcha will be heading back to the hospital again" the eliminators flew down to him preparing to kick his Butt.

"Not the face, not the face." Screamed Chet Ubetcha as he Eliminators moved towards him and destroyed the camera.

Mr. and Mrs. Turner were watching and returned to what they were saying like they didn't hear what happened.

"Anyway, Timmy we have called Vicky" said Mrs. Turner, she turned around to where Timmy was standing, but he was gone.

Timmy ran upstairs to his bedroom to alert Ben and his Fairies. He did not stay long to look at what Chet Ubetcha was reporting before he was attacked by the eliminators. He pushed the door down almost exhausted which attracted Ben and his Fairies attention. Ben was sitting on Timmy's bed listening to what Cosmo and Wanda were telling him about their adventures.

"Guys!" cried Timmy panting.

"What's up Timmy" asked Cosmo "we were just telling Benny over here about our hilarious adventures."

"How many times must I tell you my name is Ben!" yelled Ben "you called my name correctly last night."

"Sorry Ben" apologized Wanda "Cosmo can't really remember much names."

"Quiet!" yelled Timmy trying to get their attention again "we have more things to worry about."

"Do you mean your parents going for another free from Timmy vacation and Vicky entering the house with a fire horse and a chain saw" said Cosmo looking through the window. Timmy ran towards his door and put up a lot of locks.

"Cosmo, Wanda, I wish that my door was with the best's locks!" cried Timmy. Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands and the door was with thousands of chains and padlocks. Timmy let out a relief from his mouth, and then a chain began to cut through the wall bringing Timmy back to his worries.

"Guys, activate plan k" said Timmy. A look alike robot of him was lying on his bed and an escape pod that had the words on it 'escape to Amity parks' came out of the floor and opened allowing Timmy, Ben, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof to run the pod.

"And you said this was a dumb wish" said Timmy, Cosmo and Ben to Wanda before the pod closed and entered the ground. Just then Vicky cut through the wall with a chainsaw in her hands.

"Prepare for torture Twerp" said Vicky mischievously. The Timmy robot looks alike beep two times in fear.

AMITY PARKS

Dani was thrown to the ground by the eliminators, she tried to stand up, but two rings formed around her changing her back to her normal self. She felt so much pain on her, she had been punched, kick and shot at and she wasn't sure how long she could keep it up.

Meanwhile at the other side of town, the other eliminators were wrecking everything. The escape pod came out of the ground on the street which attracted three eliminators to them. The pod hatch opened to reveal Timmy, Ben and his Fairies. The eliminators line up towards them, canons ready to fire.

"Everyone duck!" screamed Timmy as he and the others except Cosmo jumped out.

"Duck!, where" said Cosmo before Wanda grabbed and followed Timmy and Poof to an alley.

Ben POV

I ran to another alley trying to work the Omnitrix.

"Work you stupid thing work." I said panicky. I heard a laser heading towards me and fell to the ground to avoid. I sat up and saw some of those robots walking towards me with their canons ready to fire. I stood up and began to run, but I met a dead end.

"Aw, men" I said panicking. I looked behind me and saw the robots were blocking the other way that I entered. They all set they cannons on me. I covered my arms over my head and waited for the lasers to kill me. Then suddenly I heard shooting and explosions in front of me. I opened my left eye to see what was happening and saw a boy that looked like Timmy except he was wearing a black shirt and pants, a black jacket and a black sunglasses. He looked at me then dodged an upcoming laser in slow motion and shot some blue rays from his foot to all of them turning them to nothing, but dissembled bodies.

"Dude, nice work." I complimented. He dusted his hands and walked towards me with a smirk.

"You're welcome" he replied and walked out of the alley. I followed him and walked in front of him.

"What's with the get up, Timmy?" I asked.

"I not Timmy. I'm Teo." He replied. I looked around and noticed his little friends were not around.

"Where your little floating friends" I asked. He lifted both his hands and I saw a pink bracelet on his left hand and on his right wrist was a green wrist watch and also a purple bracelet. I looked closer and saw it was Cosmo, Wanda and Poof.

"Now that you are done looking we have something to do." said Timmy with a bold face "I wished we were close to Dani." And before I knew it we were on a rooftop. I walked to the edge and saw a lot of eliminators surrounding a figure on the ground. I knew it was Dani.

"Dani's in trouble!" I yelled.

"I know that what I have being trying to tell you!" replied Timmy yelling back. He walked backwards like he was about to run for a race and ran very fast and jumped off the rooftop.

Timmy POV

I jumped off the roof top and landed down on the ground causing it to bounce all the eliminators off the road. I walked towards Dani who was lying on the ground and carried her in my arms.

She opened her eyes "Timmy…. Is that ..you" she groaned waking up.

"Yeah, it me" I replied softly "I'm going to get us out of here." I tried to carrying her any further, but she shakes her body in protest. She tried to stand up, but she fell to the ground. I tried to help her up, but she declined it and stood up by herself a bit dizzy.

"Dani, you got to get some rest." I tried to convince her.

"I'm fine Timmy" she replied, I knew that she was lying, but she wouldn't just listen so I decided to try and protect her as much as I can. Then I heard the eliminators get up obviously finished repairing themselves.

Ben POV

I was watching what was Timmy was doing. He had beaten the eliminators with just one sweet landing and helped Dani get up. I looked more closely and I felt a bit jealous about it. I tried to shrug it off mostly because I couldn't figure out why I was filling this way. I heard a sound from behind and spurned hands ready to slam the watch. It was Cosmo that was there.

"Hey, Benny." Said Cosmo and asked "What are you doing." I sometimes wonder if this guy was a moron or he was just like to be oblivious to life.

"Just looking." I replied. I looked down and was shock to see that the robots were back to normal and had surrounded Timmy and Dani. I looked beside me and saw Cosmo who was viewing them with me.

"Wow, they look like ants from up here" said Cosmo cheerful. I knew this must not have no brain.

"We got to save them" I said then an idea came to me "I wish I was down there to help." He looked at me and began to laugh and roll on the ground. I became confuse and angry. I thought that since Timmy could wish it and their grant it I could also do the same thing.

"What's so funny" I asked. Cosmo stopped laughed and threw a tear from his eye and flew up to my face.

"I can't grant that wish because you are not my godchild, Timmy" he replied. He then had an idea that I could really see on his face "But, I know how you can." He flew towards me very fast and pushed me off the rooftop.

"Thhhhhhhiiiiiiiissssssss iiiiiiiiiiisssssssssss aaaaaaaaaaaaa bbbbbbbbbbbbaaaaaaaaaaaddddd ddddd iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiddddddddddeee eeeeeeaaaaaaaa" I screamed as I was falling to the ground.

Timmy POV

I heard screaming and looked up to see Ben falling from the rooftop that we were on before. I raised my left hand and pushed my sleeve open to show Wanda as my bracelet.

"I wish Ben was on a giant soft pillow!" I cried out to Wanda. She raised her wand and a soft white pillow was on the ground Ben fell on it safely. I ran towards him and help him get off.

"Timmy, you have a crazy god father" said Ben. I was confused for a moment until Dani brought me back to reality.

"Guys, we have some trouble!" yelled Dani. I saw the eliminators walking towards us like soldiers in battle. Ben and I ran to Dani and were surrounded by the eliminators.

Normal POV

Dani had a bold face and raised both her hands high in the air and cried "I going ghost!" two blue rings formed around her waist and went up and down. One ring went up and changed her blue shirt to a black DP jumpsuit with white gloves, changed her black raven hair to white and her blue eyes to green. While the other ring changed her red shorts to a black and white pants.

Dani formed a big ecto shield around them just when the eliminators shot their laser at the shield. She was having some problems holding the shield.

"I could use a little help please!" she yelled at Teo and Ben.

"Oh right" Ben replied. He pressed the button and the watch face pop up. He twisted the dial to the right alien "it's hero time" he said. He slammed the watch and was engulfed in green light. He turned into alien that was short with white eyes, green stomach, had a small green tail and had the Omnitrix hourglass on its hand.

"Upchuck!" he cried.

"Dani, drop the shield" said Teo "let's kick some metal butts." Dani dropped the shield and their all charged at the eliminators.

Teo ran slow motion and dodged dozens of eliminators lasers. He did a sweep kick in the air and shot a blue light out and it destroyed ten eliminators.

Upchuck dodged lasers coming from an eliminator, he jumped onto its face and opened it mouth and ate the face off and shot it at another eliminator. Four eliminators target him and shot more lasers at him. But, he jumped off the eliminator and landed to another eliminator. The eliminator screamed to the other eliminators "get it off my face!" before upchuck ate its face and shot it at an eliminator. He swallowed the arm and the other arm and shot it at more eliminators.

Dani flew fiercely towards ten eliminators and began to shot ecto blast at all of them and more that were heading to attack her. Her blast left holes in the eliminators and she continued fighting them.

Meanwhile, lance thunder was on a roof top and was reporting what was going on in the battle. He had been reporting when Ben had joined the battle.

"I am lance Thunder reporting the current crisis happening in our dear city." He reported to the camera that was pointing at him which everyone in Amity park was watching. The camera pointed at Timmy as he was dodging two lasers that were heading towards him from behind and in front of him. He jumped out of the way making the laser to avoid him and destroy the other eliminators.

"It would appear that our city is being protected by the ghost girl that we have discovered his Danielle Fenton adopted daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Fenton" he continued. The camera pointed Dani who turned intangible to phase through Missiles that the eliminators were firing at here. She threw a big ecto ball and it destroyed three eliminators. As they closing in on her, she shot a huge ecto beam at them destroying twenty eliminators.

"And we have a boy that transformed what may be described as a green little eating creature." he said as the camera pointed at Upchuck who ate a missile and shot it at another eliminator. He ate the eliminator leg and shot another explode nuggy and it destroyed another eliminator, thanks to him being short he was unable to get caught by the eliminators.

"I am lance thunder and this is amity ghost news" he finished when suddenly three eliminators landed on the same rooftop and surrounded them. Lance and cameraman fell to their knees.

"Don't hurt me" said lance pleading "I don't even like this town or the job." T he eliminators did not answer and target them and raised their canons at them, ready to fire. Then a blue light beam hit them and knocked them off the rooftop. Lance Thunder and the camera man looked up and saw Timmy floating in the air and a smile on his face before flew back to the battle on the street. Lance thunder phone rang and he answered it.

"If you want to keep yourself away from the unemployment office, Keep reporting what is going on!" yelled his male boss on the phone before it was cut off. Lance put his phone back to his pocket and looked at the camera man who was videoing him at that moment. He sighed and grabbed the microphone that fell down.

"Let keep reporting, Joe" he said with a sad tone.

Meanwhile all the people of Amity park was watching, Including Sam, Tucker, Maddie, Jack, Jazz, Valerie and Danny who was now conscious. They had all gathered at Fentonworks to plan a way to take the eliminators down, but sadly they couldn't think how. Maddie, Jack and Jazz had told Danny that Dani was asleep in her room and he believed it. They didn't want to worry him about Dani who they knew was in trouble when she got home. They watched what Lance Thunder had reported and upon found out that Dani was indeed battling the eliminators.

"What!" yelled Danny "you guys let Dani go!" as tried to stand up, but due to the electric shock he got from Nefarius he could not do much, but feel pain on his arms and stomach.

"Calm down Danny" said Jazz comforting "she'll be fine." as she sat beside Danny with Sam sitting beside him.

"Yeah, Jazz's right." added Sam, not sure if Dani was really okay herself.

"No! She's not!" protested Danny "I'm going to save Dani!" Danny tried to stand up, but the pain on him made him not to. Jazz and Sam held him down to the couch.

"I mean that she is okay" said Jazz, she held out a paper and gave it to Danny. He collected it and read it.

"So, Ben wrote this" replied Danny and asked "and this is supposed to make me feel better, how?"

Jazz sighed and said "so that means he won't let anything happen to Dani." Danny seemed not to calm down, but gave in.

Valerie, Tucker, Maddie and Jack ran out of the kitchen.

"On the TV!" said Tucker. Sam held the remote and pressed the ON button.

Meanwhile back at the battle.

Teo, Dani and Ben were having a hard time fighting the eliminators. The more they destroyed the eliminators the more they came. Teo and Ben gathered Dani and she put up an ecto shield. Normally, she wouldn't be able to hold up an ecto shield for long espically when eliminators were shooting it, but she felt power rushing through her giving her strength that she can let the shield to stay by itself and can discuss with the boys at the same time.

"So what do we do now?" asked Dani.

"We need to wipe this bucket heads" replied Teo.

"Heeeeelllllllloooooo" said Upchuck "we already tried everything." Then an idea came to Dani.

"Not exactly." said Dani with a grin. Teo and Upchuck looked at each other confused by what Dani meant.

"What do you mean" asked Teo.

"Ben, remember when you were Ben wolf." said Dani not answering Timmy question.

"Yeah, painful, but yes." answered Upchuck.

"You had a wail that was a match against Danny" continued Dani.

"So?" asked Upchuck not understanding what Dani's point was.

"So if you can turn into Ben wolf. You and I can use our wails and defeat these things." Dani finished explaining her plan. Timmy and Upchuck looked unsure of the plan.

"Dani, it's too risky" said Upchuck.

"Yeah, remember when we were breaking Ben out of that Guys in white lab" added Timmy.

"You used it and fainted" said Upchuck continuing "you could have drowned if I didn't use Waybig to save us."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine this time." said Dani happy that Timmy and Upchuck cared about her "Timmy, can you stay back so you don't get in contact with mine and Ben wail."

"Yeah" replied Timmy

"Good" said Dani. She looked at Ben and notice he was worried about something and asked "Ben, what is it?"

"I can't exactly turn into Ben wolf" said Upchuck nervously "I barley know how to use the Omnitrix."

"I can fix that" said Timmy with a smile, he raised his hands which had Cosmo, Wanda and Poof on both of his wrist "Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, I wish Ben could transform into the alien he wants." They raised their wands and rattle and pointed it at the hourglass on Upchuck hand and granted the wish.

"We're okay now" said Dani. The ecto shield broke and the eliminators target them with their canons also surrounding them.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOWWWWWWW!" yelled Dani. She unleashed her ghostly wail at the eliminators destroying them that it came in contact.

Upchuck took a deep breath and slammed the watch hourglass and He was engulfed in a green light. When the light faded it was no longer Upchuck that was there, But Ben wolf.

"Ben Wolf!" cried Ben-wolf in excitement. The eliminators began to shoot at him. ben wolf jumped high up in air and unleashed his own wail destroying them.

The combined wail of both Dani and Ben-wolf was broke windows, deflated cars tires and caused a small earth quake. The eliminators that were coming for reinforce ran back to the portal in sky, while the once that were being either push or destroyed by Dani and Ben-wolf wails.

Finally, Dani couldn't continue any longer and fainted due to exhaustion. Ben wolf stopped his wail and ran towards Dani. Teo who had been watching ran to help Dani, when suddenly a missile hit the ground, knocking them apart from each other.

Timmy POV

I was knocked to the ground by a missile. I tried to stand up, but I couldn't, then a metal leg step on my chest. I looked up and saw the eliminator that I hoped won't be back, but I was wrong. It was the lead eliminator looking the same as the time he was chasing when he was working for the Darkness who is now the Kindness.

"It ends now Timmy Turner" he said darkly.

Ben POV

I was knocked to a brick wall by a missile. I stood with a few bruises and saw that a robot was about to shoot Timmy. He shot a tape on his mouth and carried him by his jacket and opened a green swirly portal.

"Hey, leave him alone!" I barked at him. He looked at me and threw something that was small at me. I looked at it as it landed on my chest and sent shockwaves of electricity all over my body. I fell to my knees trying to keep myself up. I looked at Dani and saw a mechanical robot with a flaming head, a lower screen head at the stomach, a mechanical body that had the initials S.T pick up Dani and put her in a cage. I tried to get up, but the electrical shock was too much for me that I revert back to normal.

"Leave her …..alone!" I shouted as much as my lungs could. The mechanical thing flew towards me with Dani in a cage in his hand.

"Why don't you make me." He replied and began to laugh until his lower screen self shouted "Enough Skulker we have our orders to do." He looked at me and had a grin. He used his left hand and carried me by my color and threw me away to a brick wall. I fell down to the ground as darkness began to appear on my eyes. Before it did I had a last look of the robot walked into the green portal and the mechanical robot flew into the same portal and it closed. That was the last I saw before darkness clouded my eyes.

(A/N: Sorry, if my grammar may disturb you. I am trying my best, after all this is the longest chapter I have ever done. Please review what you think about the chapter. Also do not vote in a review anymore.)


	14. chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own fairly odd parents, Ben10 and Danny phantom.

Chapter 14:

Ben POV

My eyelid departs as I wake up from unconsciousness. I was a bit dizzy and tried to remember what had happen and why I was here. I remembered everything, the battle and Timmy and Dani being captured. I sat up straight with urgency to look for them when I looked at where I am and saw I was in the lab I was in when I was unconscious from my battle from Danny phantom.

"Good, you're awake" said a voice that was familiar to me. I looked at the corner of the lab and saw Danny stand from a wooden chair "I want to know something" he said as he walked towards me"where…is….my….. sister!"

Cue Ben10 theme song

"Where's my sister!" yelled Danny as his eyes changed from blue to green. He grabbed me from my color.

"I don't know" I responded. He still looked at me angrily and let go of my color and his green eyes became blue again.

"You're going to tell me sooner or later" said Danny and walked out of the lab. I sat at the edge of the table and looked around if I was in some sort of invisible cage or something. I stood up from the table and looked around not sure if I should go alien or stay and wait for Danny or anyone else to come. I thought that if I stay that somehow I can gain their trust especially Danny and besides if I run where will I go from there and how will I save Dani and Timmy.

"Poof, poof" I heard a little adorable voice. I looked behind me and saw Poof, Cosmo and Wanda son or is it daughter (kind of hard to tell) floating in the air.

"Poof" I said happily. I may not know much about his family, but maybe he would know where Timmy and Dani are.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He responded with another poof. I was confused mostly at the fact that all he says is his name poof. I knew this was going to take a long time.

My stomach grumbled which meant that I need food. I remembered that the last time I ate was at Timmy's house, he got me some pancakes before he went to eat with his family.

"I need to eat stacks." I said. I looked at my choices, I could leave the lab and asked them or I could ask the baby if he could wish me some and hopefully he isn't a moron like his dad.

"Hey Poof can you get me some grub" I asked. Poof smiled happily and shakes his rattle and on the table that I was sleeping on was a plate of fried toast, a well grilled steak and some fried eggs.

"Thanks" I said as I began to eat my well prepared and delicious food.

Normal POV

Unknown to Ben and Poof, a camera on the ceiling was recording what had taken place. Jack, Maddie, Danny, Jazz, Sam, Tucker and Valerie were watching from the TV in the living room. There were all surprised as Poof appeared out of nowhere and granted Ben food to eat. But, what freaked them out was when Poof appeared at the same time Danny ghost sense went off, but instead of its usually cold chill, Danny felt warmth and his sense was pink instead of the usual blue.

"What is that thing?" asked Tucker being the first to come out of shock.

"Maybe it's a ghost" answered Valerie.

"Then, how can you explain Danny ghost sense being pink" asked Jazz.

"Maybe it's a special ghost." answered Tucker. Danny stood up from his seat from Sam.

"I don't know, but I going to ask" said Danny. Jazz and Sam stood up.

"We're coming with you Danny" said Sam.

"Yeah, we've seen how angry you get" added Jazz. Everyone later agreed and all went to the lab.

Ben POV

I finished eating the food Poof had appeared for me and I was ready to go and rescue Dani and Timmy, and thanks to Timmy for granting me access to change to any alien I want I could do this fast.

"Okay Poof, where is Timmy and Dani" I asked Poof. Poof began to babbler the word poof a lot and stopped when he saw my blank face. He looked around the lab and ran to what looked like a closed hatch on the wall and shakes his rattle at it. The hatched opened to reveal a green swirly portal and that got me to remember the portal that the robot used to open and entered.

"They're in there?" I asked Poof pointing to the green swirly portal. Poof nodded yes and disappeared and appeared on my wrist next to the Omnitrix as a purple bracelet. I calmly breathe in and out and was about to step my foot inside when I heard the door slide opens and Danny and a bunch of people ran in.

"Where do you think you're going." asked Danny angrily. An orange red haired girl budged her hand at Danny and walked towards me. I stepped back to indicate I didn't want her close.

"Hi, my name is Jasmine Fenton, But you can call me Jazz" said Jazz introducing herself. She pointed at a geek with glasses and a red beret "That Tucker Foley" she pointed at her girl that looked gothic "that's Samantha Manson, But just call her Sam" she then pointed at a man in a orange jumpsuit and a woman in a blue jumpsuit "and these are my parents Maddie and Jack Fenton."

"You're already meant my brother Danny" said Jazz "and you are?"

"Benjamin Tennyson, but Ben for short" I replied.

"Where did the little ghost baby go?" asked Jack Fenton. I wasn't exactly sure on what he was talking about until I remembered Poof. But I still don't believe in ghosts.

"Sorry, but there are no such things as ghosts" I replied.

"Yes, there is. You were talking to one in here a few moments ago" said the geek boy, Tucker. The girl Sam and the other girl, Valerie jammed her elbows at him.

"You were spying on me?" I asked a bit angry.

"Of course we were. You lost my sister when I thought we were friends!" yelled Danny as he walked towards me and poked my chest. I felt angry and sad at the fact that Danny was right. I couldn't protect her and here I am being yelled at by him.

"Danny, I'm sure he tried to…." said Valerie walking towards Danny.

"His right." I said interrupting her "I messed up and I couldn't protect her, but now I'm going to save her." I yelled at Danny and the other "if you want you can either join me or stay out of my way." I jumped through the portal leaving a lot of gasps from them.

Danny POV

As I saw Ben jump into the ghost portal I realized that he was sorry and I only made it worse by making him fell worse. It reminded me of when I was fighting Dan and everyone I loved died because I couldn't save them, if it weren't for Clockwork bring them back, I wouldn't be here.

"I'm going after!" I yelled. I summoned the two rings and changed from Danny Fenton to Danny phantom and jumped into the ghost zone.

Normal POV

Ben was falling in void of the ghost zone; he had not known much about the ghost zone and had thought that he would be floating rather than falling like when he was in outer space. He was twisting Omnitrix and was looking for the right alien to use.

"Stinkfly, upgrade, Fourarms" said Ben choosing an alien "Jackpot!" exclaimed Ben finding the alien of his choice. He slammed the watch and was engulfed in green light, when the light faded he was an alien that had mostly fir and rocks all over his body.

"Heatblast" yelled Ben as he stopped falling and was floating.

"Okay Poof where are they?" asked Heatblast, he didn't hear Poof respond "Poof? Where are you?" he looked at his wrist and remembered that he transformed into Heatblast.

"Great, what I'm I suppose to do now?" asked Heat blast to no one.

"Poof, poof" said a voice that Heatblast thought was gone.

"Poof? Is that you?" asked Heatblast. He heard a responds by Poof saying his name twice to confirm Ben. Heatblast looked at his wrist again and this time Poof was a wrist GPS "How did you…you know what never mind the questions. Let's go save Timmy, Dani and your parents." Poof screen began to blink indicating where Heatblast should go.

Heatblast put a determined look "its hero time" he said and flew off to direction GPS poof was pointing.

Danny POV

I was invisible following Ben who was a fire alien to wherever it is that I could find Dani. I figured out that I should follow him and see where he goes. We were flying a long time when suddenly we came across Nefarious castle, it still give me chills just looking at it, then suddenly my ghost sense went off. I saw a purple ecto blast heading towards Ben. I became visible and flew in front of him and put up an ecto shield blocking the blast meant for Ben.

"What are you doing here!" demanded Ben.

"I don't have time to explain….." I saw another purple ecto blast heading towards Ben and I, I pushed him and myself out of the way. I felt burns on my gloved hands and removed my hands off him.

"Danny Phantom" said a voice I knew "It's been a while" said the fright Knight on his horse.

"Fright Knight" I hissed "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I serve a new and more powerful master" said the Fright Knight "and he has his sights on destroying the one you love most next to that Goth girl."

"Dani" I muttered.

"And now to take you down "said the fright Knight as he brought out his sword and short out another purple ecto blast at us. I put up an ecto shield, but the blast was too powerful and I was jammed towards Heatblast and we both fell to a little island.

"aaaaaahhhhhhh" I screamed and jumped off Ben.

"Sorry" apologized Ben.

The fright Knight flew down to us ad came down from his horse.

"Where's Dani?" I hissed.

"Have you meet my new other boss?" asked the Fright Knight ignoring my question "he says you and him have a history." He snapped his finger, and then suddenly the ground began to shake. The ground cracked in two and green flames blazing from the ground. A figure I hoped to never see again flew out and landed on the ground.

"Hello Daniel" said Dark Dan.

"Dan, how did you….." I said shocked that Dan was back.

"How did I escaped" Dan said finishing my question "Let's just say Nefarius broke me." There was flash of green light and I saw Ben was no longer a fire alien, but Fourarms.

"I don't know who you are and what's going on, but you better get out of our way." demanded Ben.

Normal POV

"You're not leaving here alive." Said Dark Dan. He flew towards Fourarms and punches him by his face. Danny was about to help Fourarms when he dodged a blast shot by the Fright Knight. Danny became invisible and flew behind the fright Knight and shot an ecto blast at him. The ecto blast hit the fright Knight by surprise and he was knocked to a giant rock. The fright knight stood up and picked up the rock and threw it at Danny who became intangible as the rock nearly hit him.

Meanwhile

Fourarms was trying to punch Dan, but every time he throws a punch at him, Dan would become intangible.

"Will, you stop that!" yelled Fourarms as he threw another punch at Dan who was became intangible for the tenth time. Dan had a grin on his face and shot an ecto blast at Fourarms. Fourarms was knocked to the ground.

"I can't believe Nefarius actually thought you could be a threat." snickered Dan floating in the air. Fourarms stood up and slammed the hourglass on his shoulder and was engulfed in a green light.

"Ghostfreak" yelled Ben as the green light faded "Time to level up the fighting field."

Dan began to laugh "oh and you're going to fight me with that." Dan shot two ecto blasts at Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak phased through the ground to avoid it and flew out of the ground invisible.

"Where are you, boy?" asked Dan. Ghost freak punched Dan from behind him and brought out his sharp nail and scratched him. Dan fell to the ground with some part of his clothes torn. Dan disappeared in a mist and appeared behind ghost Freak and shot a fire ball at him.

Meanwhile

Danny was dodging the Fright Knight sword. He did a fake yawned and punched him in the face.

"C'mon fright. I thought you could do better." taunted Danny. The Fright Knight got angry and shot a big diamond ecto blast at Danny. Danny easily dodged the blast "Ha, you missed." The fright Knighted pointed behind him and Danny looked back and was sucked in the diamond ecto blast.

Meanwhile

Ghost freak was punched to a rock by Dan.

"Give up yet Boy" taunted Dan. Ghost freak slammed the hourglass on his chest and was once again engulfed in green light.

"Electrostein!" yelled Ben as the green light faded. He stood up and shot rays of electro charges at Dan. Dan put up an ecto shield, blocking all the attacks. Static electricity raced through Electrostein and he shot a more powerful blast and Dan, breaking the shield and hitting Dan in the process. Dan fell to the ground, bruises all over his body.

Electrostein ran towards the direction Danny was fighting the Fright Knight and saw Danny stuck in a diamond size ecto cage.

"Hey, Knight" said Electrostein attracting the Fright Knight attention "Surprise" and shot him an electric charge at him and The Fright Knight fell down unconscious. Electrostein shot another blast at the cage holding Danny and it broke freeing him.

"Are you okay?" asked Electrostein.

"Yeah, I'm fine" answered Danny "Thanks for saving my life and I'm sorry for earlier."

"Don't worry about it." said Electrostein. Then suddenly a green lightening strikes on the ground and knocked them apart from each other.

"What now" groaned Danny as he tried to stand.

"That is your impending Doom!" growled Dan floating in the air. He shot electric charges at both Danny and Electrostein shocking them to the extent that they revert back to normal. Ben tried to stand up, but Dan carried him up by the throat "any last words?"

Ben POV

I could barely breathe as Dan was holding my throat. I looked behind him and saw some kind of flying object heading towards us.

"Duck" I answered. I could see that Dan was confuse so I took advantage of his confusion and kick him by his hand and fell to the ground just when the flying car knocked Dan to the other side of the island. The flying car landed on the ground and the door slid open to reveal Valerie, Sam, Tucker, Jazz and her parents running out to help Danny.

"Oh sure I'm okay. It's not like I nearly got killed by a monster." I said sarcastically as I rubbed my neck. Jazz talked with her brother and walked towards me and helped me to my feet.

"Sorry about that" apologized Jazz.

The rest of them including Danny walked to me.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier." Said Danny offering his hand in apology "can you forgive me?" I looked at his hand at back at his face. I could see he was truly sorry so I accepted his hand.

"It's okay dude." I answered.

"What do we do now." asked Tucker.

"We…" I said, but a voice interrupted me.

"DIE!" said a dark voice. We looked up and saw Dan was floating "If you all so desire to rescue does children don't waste your breath." He stretched his hand and a portal appeared from the sky. Dani, Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda fell out of it. Dani stopped falling and flew down and grab Teo by his color while his winged friends flew down to us.

"Everyone get inside the specter speeder and cover your ears" said Danny as the two rings appeared changing his scratched clothes to his black DP jumpsuit. I didn't know what Danny was going to do, but I followed everyone to the flying car. It then came to me what Danny was going to do. I had heard him said the same thing before when we first met.

Danny took a deep breath and released his ghostly wail at Dan. Dan just floats there and took the wail. Those of us that were in front and back of the specter speeder looked closer to the wing screen to see if Dan was down, But we were wronged. Danny stopped his wail and fell to his knees and I was sure he was shocked as we were to see Dan in the air and doesn't have a scratch on him.

"Are you done yet, I didn't notice." taunted Dan.

"How *pant* could you *pant* stand my wail." asked Danny panting. Dan laughed his evil laugh.

"I've evolved, Danny. You lost and now you will face my newest power gotten from pal Nefarius and to kill you all." Said Dan. He lifts his hand at us and giant hoops began to form in the air and were leading to us. The hoops stopped and Dan shot flames through it, the flames got bigger passing each hoop until it was the size a giant meteor and was heading towards us. The falling fire ball was too big to escape and I could tell that Danny was too tired to fly out and the Omnitrix was on recharge mode. The flame was closing on us then I heard Teo yell "I wish we were in Danny's lab." And we were no more on a island, but back in the lab.

The door specter speeder slide open as everyone got out, confuse by the fact that we were alive and just appeared back in the lab. Dani flew to the portal and put her finger print on it and the portal closed.

"That should keep us safe for a while." assured Dani.

Dani looked back at her family and I saw they had angry looks at Dani. I didn't know why, I guessed it was because she fought by herself or she got herself in danger. Danny walked to her as he changed back to his normal black hair self.

"Danny I'm so sor…" Dani was suddenly interrupted.

"I should be the one apologizing, Dani." Said Danny "I was keeping you from fighting ghosts"

"Including the Box ghost" interrupted Tucker as he got two jambs from Valerie and Sam.

Danny continued "what I'm trying to say is that you are my flesh and blood and as what dad says, you are a Fenton and a Fenton fights ghosts. Will you forgive me?"

"I forgive you Danny." answered Dani hugging Danny.

"I don't mean to interrupt this nice moment, but how did we get back to the lab." said Tucker as he once again got jammed by the stomach Sam "will you stop that!" yelled Tucker giving Sam a glare "aren't you a bit curious how we got here."

Danny let go of Dani and turned to Tucker "Tucker is right, how did we get here." He turned to me "Did you get us here?"

"No" I replied "my watch was recharging."

Danny turned to Teo and asked "Did you get us here?" I could see that Teo was getting nervous, but Dani came to his rescue.

"Danny, Timmy couldn't have done it. He doesn't have the power." Said Dani "and beside we have other problems."

"And what is that" asked Danny.

FLASHBACK SEQUENCE BEGIN

Dani POV

I departed my eye lids as I got up to look around where I was. The last I remembered was releasing my ghostly wail and I was in a dark room. I activate an ecto light from my hand to light the place and saw I was in a cage. I charged up an ecto beam and shot it at the cage, but it had no effect.

"Like the cage?" asked a voice that I knew well as Skulker.

"Hey brainiac she wasn't meant to know we're here" said a voice insulting Skulker, I could guess it was Technus. Lights suddenly shined and I was actually in a room that was completely white and I was high up in the air. I looked around and saw that the room had no windows and doors. I looked at the left of my cage and saw Timmy and his fairies except Poof unconscious on the ground.

"Timmy wake up!" I yelled.

Timmy makes a few groans and turns to his back and says "I don't want to go to school, mom." I rolled my eyes on how Danny and Timmy were similar; I guessed it was a boy thing. I looked at my right and saw a mechanical ghost that had a flaming head, a mechanical body, a screen that had Technus face on it and a spectre tail. I tried to remember if I had seen this ghost before, then I remembered what Clockwork had shown me about Danny fighting a ghost like him, what was his name…, Skultech 9.9.

"Where am I and why and I here?" I yelled. Skultech didn't move or answer. I banged at the cage and tried to get him answer me, but they ignored me.

"Don't worry Danielle. I won't hurt you…yet" said a familiar menacing voice. As soon as the voice talked it sent chills through my body, the voice reminded me of the time that I was in the future and saw that everyone I knew was dead and a monster came out of a hole and shot at me.

I looked below us and saw the guy in the future standing there with a metal scythe.

"What do you want!" I yelled trying to hide my fear of him. He did not answer me just like Skultech. He snapped his fingers and the bottom of my cage and the one Timmy and his friends in opened and we fell to the ground.

I stood up and helped Timmy stand as he was coming back to reality.

"Where are we?" asked Timmy looking around.

Nefarious walked towards us. I prepared myself and began to charge my ecto blast to show him he couldn't take us down without a fight.

"Don't even bother Danielle. I am more powerful than you know" said Nefarius "and to Timothy question, you are in captive room."

Cosmo flew to Nefarius face "this doesn't look like a captive room unless you make it more…" but he was interrupted as Wanda dragged him back.

"Don't talk to the villain Cosmo and be quiet like Poof." Wanda looked around and didn't see Poof anywhere "Poof?... Poof" she turned to Nefarius "you took my baby!" she yelled and flew towards Nefarius. She hit an invisible shield that surrounded Nefarius.

"Don't be foolish, Fairy for I don't need a useless thing like your son in my disposal." Said Nefarius.

We heard a door slide open and saw Dark Dan and the Fright Knight walk to Nefarius. The fright Knight Bow to the Nefarius "My lord, the phantom and the changeling is heading to the castle."

"Good, initiate what we planned" replied Nefarius. The fright Knight and Dan walked to a wall as it slide open and closed as their left.

"What are you going to do to Danny!" I yelled. Nefarious didn't answer and he disappeared in dark mist. I looked up to see that Skultech was gone.

"We need to warn Danny" I said to Timmy and his 'fairies'.

"No problem" said Timmy with a smirk and he cracks his hands. He ran to the wall that Dan and the fright Knight had come out from and jump up and shot out his blue beam from his feet to the wall, but the wall had no scratch or showed any sign of damages.

"Okay, we have a problem" admitted Timmy. I flew around the room to survey if there was a way of escaping, but unfortunately I couldn't find any.

"There's no way out" I said as I landed on the ground by Timmy. I began to think of an escape planned, and then I glanced at Cosmo and Wanda and got an idea "Timmy get your friends to get us out of here."

Timmy turned to his friends and said "I wish we were out of here." His 'fairies' raised their wands, but it deflated and made a fart sound.

"Why aren't we out of here" I asked a bit panicking. We suddenly heard laughter around us, but we couldn't see who it was.

A wall slide open and Nefarius came out "nice try children, but my room is full proof against fairy magic. Dan will destroy you're world and every other world in this dimension and all living thing will either die or surrender." Timmy jumped up in the air and shot his blue beam at Nefarius. The beam didn't have any effect on him.

Nefarious continued like the blast never happened "I will send my new armor on Dan and the ring of rage and the crown of fire giving him unbelievable strength. He shall go to your precious town and destroy everyone and everything that you hold dearest. I advice you to say goodbye to your love ones becauseit soon be the last thing you will say to them." After he finished talking, I shot a large ecto beam at him, a beam that I didn't know I had been holding. I was angry that the guy finds satisfaction in his people dead.

The blast broke through his shield and pushed him to the wall

"DON'T YOU EVER HURT OR KILL MY FANILY!" I yelled at the top of my voice. I was about to shoot another ecto beam when I was suddenly pushed to a wall. I looked at Nefarius and saw his hand was at me. He stood up and began to walk towards me, but Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda got in front of him.

"If you want to get to her, you'll have to go through me" said Timmy.

"And if you get through you'll have…" said Cosmo as he flew behind Wanda "to go through Wanda before you get to me."

Nefarious stood there and disappeared in a black mist again. I landed back to the floor and walked to T immy and gave him a friendly hug and a kiss to his cheek. I could see a blush appear on Timmy's face and I let go of him.

"Uh…What do we do now?" asked Timmy.

A portal appeared above us and fell on us. I then found us falling towards the ground. I flew down and grabbed Timmy and saw my family, friends including Ben near the newly improved specter speeder.

FLASHBACK END

Normal POV

Dani had finished telling everyone that was in the lab. She avoided telling anyone about Nefarius calling Cosmo and Wanda fairies knowing Timmy would want it to be a secret.

"What do we do now, Danny?" asked Valerie.

Danny came out of his thoughts "why are you asking me."

"You're the leader Danny" replied Valerie. Everyone agreed with her in agreement.

"Okay, I get it." said Danny with a frustrated look "I just don't know what to do!" he grabbed his hair to show how frustrated he is "the last time I face Dan was because of my ghostly wail and now it has no affect on him anymore. He doesn't have the ring of rage and the crown of fire during the fight and he was already hard to beat!"

Sam walked to him with a corforting look "Danny, I know this is troubling you, but we are here to help you through this. We've helped you in the past with ghost attacks. You just need to know you're not alone."

Jazz and everyone walked to him "Sam's right, we got you're back, little brother."

Danny turned intangible and phased through everyone. He turn back to them with tears forming on his eyes "you guys have been there for me. But, it's time that I take responsibility for this one." Everyone in the lab gasped.

"Danny, you can't do this by yourself!" yelled Dani.

Danny wiped the tears off his eyes "I'm not during this myself. That is if they are okay with it." He glanced at Ben and Teo "I may not know about you two, but I can tell that you are hard dedicated heroes." He offered his hand out "so what do you say, are you with me?"

Ben put his hand on Danny's "my grandpa taught me a hero should be willing to save people even if it means they own death." Ben and Danny looked at Teo for him to join in.

"What are you guys looking at me for?" asked Timmy. "Fine, I'll join, but I'm just doing this so I can save the world again." He put his hand on Ben's.

"Then, it is settled, we will task Dan and Nefarius down." said Danny.

(A/N:Hope you enjoyed the story. Please review.)


	15. Stories and plans

Disclaimer: I don't own fairly odd parents, Ben10 and Danny phantom.

Chapter 15: Stories and plans

Nefarius castle

Nefarious is sitting on a metal stairs with stairs below it. He had his hands on his hidden face and seems to be thinking about something. He hears footsteps that interrupt him from his thoughts. He looks in front of him and sees the Fright Knight bowing in front.

"What are the new reports on the armor Fright Knight?" asked Nefarius.

The fright Knight stood up and looked at him bold "the armor is at eighty nine percent and charging sir." He walked to him and presented a video screen to him.

Nefarious collected it and put it on. He looked at it and a grin appeared at his revealed human mouth "Fantastic. Soon Danny Phantom and his allies shall soon fall to my latest plan." Nefarious had seen Danny, Ben and Timmy form an alliance against him and he was quiet impressed at what he could describe as child play. He gave the mini video screen back to the Fright Knight "Get my next phase of plan to action ready for the upcoming battle. We need to see how worthy they are."

FENTONWORKS

After Danny, Ben and Timmy had formed together to defeat Dan and Nefarius. Jack had announced a feast in celebration for their success and coming back alive, but everyone knew he was just hungry, but they agreed.

After Dinner, Valerie, Sam and Tucker had said their good byes, Sam parents had threatened her that they will move out of Amity park if she stays too long even if it was too early. Tucker had to go to city hall and do some important things (he had some delayed paper work to do) and Valerie dad had called her to come early as well mostly because he didn't want her to hurt herself.

Danny went up his room and fell to his bed, his legs hanging at the side of his bed. Although, it was just about to be sun set, he had been hurt bruised, tired and sleepy. He sometimes wonders that he was still alive all through the entire week. The other day, he was beaten, bruised and wounded by the new top evil villain, Nefarius, he had fallen asleep and woke up to see his little sister who he had began to think he had underestimate fight with his new friends and he also fought his future alternate self and was lucky to survive with his family and friends.

"You're tired. Aren't you?" asked a familiar male voice. Danny sat up and saw Ben standing by his door "I know how you fell. I fought, got captured and had to be rescued all in a week that should be in a record."

Danny snickered, "yeah, I know what you mean. Maybe we have more in common than I thought." Danny signaled Ben to take a seat on his desk chair. Ben took the offer and closed the door so no one can listen to them.

"If we are to know ourselves, we need to know our origin of power" said Danny. He knew that sooner or later Dan will arrive and they hadn't even thought of a plan to defeat him when he comes. He knew as a leader of team Phantom that if they are to beat Dan and hopefully Nefarius that they would need to know about themselves.

"We should call Timmy, he needs to know since we are now a team." replied Ben. He left the room for a few moments and came back with Timmy who was still in his Teo costume.

"So you called for me?" asked Timmy as he took a seat on a plain chair like Ben.

"Yeah, I did" replied Danny "we need to know a lot better about each other if we are to beat Dan and Nefarius."

"And what do you need to know?" asked Ben.

"Any info you want to tell as long as one of them is how we got the power we have today." answered Danny "I'll start first."

Danny inhaled and exhaled as he began to explain "My name is Danny Fenton, but you also know me as Danny Phantom. One day my parents built a portal to the ghost zone and were quite proud of it, but when they put it ON, it didn't work and they quite. A while later Sam dared me to go inside and I did, but when I was inside the deactivated portal I trip and accidental pressed the On button in it and it sent a wave of electrical ectoplasm charges through my body and DNA. When I came out I was now Danny Phantom. First of all it was hard controlling my powers, but later on I got to learn how to control them."

"How did you become a hero?" asked Timmy with glee.

Danny continued to answer Timmy "It was six months after I got my powers and Sam had changed the school lunch menu to vegetarians. Tucker wasn't happy about it considering he only eats meat. Meanwhile my first enemy, the Lunch lady came out of the ghost zone already sensed that the menu was changed. She came to the school and began searching why the menu was changed. She found out it was Sam and tried to attack her, but I intervened and fought to the extent I couldn't control how long I was Danny phantom and went back to normal. After that Sam and Tucker went all war with the help of most of the school for either meat or veggie. The lunch lady attacked and ruined the fight and Sam and Tucker got over their differences and helped me beat the lunch lady back to the Fenton Thermos. Ever since then I had dedicated myself to keeping ghosts from the Amity Park."

After Danny explanations, Timmy jumped off from his chair in excitement "Wow that was awesome." Timmy looked at Ben and Danny who had smirks on their faces. He quietly went back to his seat like he did nothing.

"Now that Timmy is done" said Danny, he glanced at Ben "Ben, what is your own story?"

Ben glanced at the Omnitrix like it was feeding him the memories, but it just reminded him of what he has done until now, "It started on the first day of summer and I was on a road trip with my grandpa Max and Cousin Gwen. Our parents had agreed for grandpa to take us around the country. We stopped by the woods and began to prepare for camp, but I was so annoyed that I was to spend my time with my Gwen that I took a walk to the deeper part of the woods. I looked up at the stars and I liked the beauty when I saw something like a shooting star crash to a location not too far from me. I ran to the crash site and saw a containment pod. I walked towards it and it opened by itself, I saw the Omnitrix glow and was about to pick it when it flew to my wrist and clamped on. I tried removing it, but whatever I did was pointless, so I thought that I should try and see how it works and I became Heatblast. I was first freak out by the fact that I was on fire, but I got adjusted to it and began to do stuff with his powers, but it got out of control and I ended up burning the forest. My grandpa and Gwen saw the fire and thought that I was in danger and ran to help put out the fire. Meanwhile, I tried to put off the fire, but I kept making it worst, then I meet Gwen who got scared that she hit me with a fire extinguisher, but after convincing her that it was me, she got grandpa and he told me how I could get the woods from burning any further. After that we were wondering if I could get back to normal, then the watch hourglass began to beep and flash red and I was back to normal. My grandpa went to the forest to check what I've told him and warned me not to use it, but I did despite my cousin warning me not to. I changed to Wildmutt and went into another part of the woods. But, I didn't know that I was tracked by an enemy that I will later meet. He sent some flying drones to try to get the Omnitrix, but I took them down except one which tried to kill me if it weren't for my Gwen who came to my rescue and destroyed it with a shovel. We went back to the Rustbucket, by then my grandpa was there and I got in trouble. I convinced him to let me use the Omnitrix to save people. Just then we got some reports of an alien robot attacking and we went into action. My grandpa and cousin helped the people out while I used the Omnitrix and turned into Diamond Head to fight. The robot got the up hand mostly because I didn't know how to use Diamond Head until I got an idea and used its own laser against it and destroyed it. So ever since then I had decided to fight aliens and local crimes with the help of my cousin and grandpa."

Timmy POV

I was really excited about Ben story. Danny and Ben had a great time discovering their powers and using it to help people and that made me think of what I have done for my town. I realized that besides saving the town or the earth from my stupid wishes that I was a selfish teenager. I remembered the time that I saved the world from the darkness and the eliminators and that seemed like the only chance that I have done something good.

"Timmy?" said Ben bringing me out of my thoughts "we have been asking how you got your own power."

"I don't have any power beside the one that I am in now." I said.

"Then tell us about Cosmo, Wanda and Poof. They seem to be your closest source of power." said Ben. I got nervous as I remembered that if I tell them about Cosmo, Wanda and Poof. I will lose them forever.

I was really nervous at the fact that I couldn't think of what I must do to keep my fairies.

I sadly glanced down at the floor, "I'm sorry guys, but I can't tell you."

"Why can't you?" asked Danny. I was about to answer when Ben interrupted me.

"I'm sure that Timmy has to keep them a secret for a reason. We should just be glad that we had seen them and know them." said Ben. I was confused at how Ben could understand what I may have said.

Danny dismissed us out of his room saying that he needs to catch up on some sleep. I was heading to the stairs when suddenly Ben pulls me to the bathroom. He locks the door and glanced at me.

"Okay you need to answer now!" he demanded.

Normal POV

Meanwhile, Dani was watching TV, and then Poof flew between her and the TV obstructing her.

"Hey Poof" greeted Dani "What are you doing?"

"poof poof poof" responded Poof bored. The Fenton's had agreed that in other for Danny and his new alliances to work with him that Timmy and Ben could sleep at Danny's room including Poof, Cosmo and Wanda sleep in their fish bowl castle in Danny room too. They had asked Timmy about his parents being worried about him, but he had told them a half lie that his parents went to another city and they gave him permission to come to Amity Park. Maddie and Jack believed him as soon as he said that he was intrigued with the Fenton weapons, the kids knew that he was lying, but decided that it was for him to stay.

Dani signaled him to sit beside her and he cheerfully did, "so where are your parents. I know that Timmy is having a conversation with Ben right about now." Poof pointed the Fenton lab door. Then an explosion could be heard as the door flew off.

"I just had to ask" said Dani.

Jack, Maddie and what appeared to be Cosmo and Wanda walked out of lab coughing.

"You just had to touch it, didn't you?" said Wanda with a grim look "and now my hair is mess up." Cosmo flew as fast as he could as an angry Wanda chased him. Dani looked back to the TV and it was a ninja movie. Poof looked at it amazed at the fighting skill. After the eliminators were defeated and the Darkness became the kindness, Wanda had blocked all the channels that could possibly have any action in it or what she describes as poisoning to the mind.

Poof jumped up and down in excitement and kept saying his name with each bounce. Wanda came with her fingers holding Cosmo ear, as she looked at Poof she glanced at the ninja movie. She gasped, ran to the TV and put it off.

"Hey, what was that for!" demanded Dani "it was getting to the part where the black ninja goes to kill the ghost dragon."

Wanda turns to Dani and Poof, "sorry sweety, but Ninja films get to Dani in ways you don't know."

Dani looks at something at the other side of the room "he begins to chop things and behave like a ninja."

"Yeah, how did you know?" asked Wanda. Dani pointed at what she was looking and saw Poof chopping a table to five pieces.

"Poof, stop!" shouted Wanda. Poof ignored her and flew to the kitchen. Wanda sighed and flew to the kitchen to stop him.

Dani shrugged her shoulder and pressed the TV remote and continued watching the Ninja movie.

Timmy POV

I was nervously looking at Ben and tried to think of a way to excuse myself. The door was still locked and we had been staying there for what I could guess was maybe 10 to 15 minutes.

Ben sighed and put his hand in his hair and roughed it a bit, "look, I know I shouldn't bother asking you a question you don't want to answer, so just forget what I said, okay." He unlocked the door and walked out. I stood in the bathroom for a while thinking of a reason why Ben would leave me and not get his answer, but I shrugged it off and left.

Ben POV

After I left the bathroom, I walked down the stairs and went to the living. I saw Dani watching a ninja movie. I went to her and take a seat beside her.

"So he told about you what they are them?" asked Dani not leaving her eyes off the TV.

"No, he didn't even say anything." I answered "but, maybe we should leave him alone. His clearly doesn't want to talk for some reason."

Dani sat up straight and looked at me with her blue sky eyes, "you're probably right, but I can't shake the feeling what Nefarius said before." I looked at her and knew that something was bothering her.

"What's bothering you?" I asked. Dani looked around the room to see if anyone was watching us or was around.

She shifted a bit close to my ear and whispered "Do you think fairies exist?" I looked at her with a funny look. She looked back at the TV to hide her embarrassment blush.

"I must confess I used to believe they don't" I answered. She looked at me again as her blush disappeared "I didn't believe ghosts exist until the facts came to me. It wouldn't be weird if Fairies actually exist."

Dani turn off the TV by the remote and stood up, "Do you want to have fly in the air with me?" she asked. I was confused, but mostly happy so I accepted.

"Sure, but won't your family get worried about you?" I asked as I stood up from the couch.

She headed to the door and opens it, "That is why I asked you to come. Danny knows you'll protect me from danger. And if we are lucky we can fight a ghost." She formed the two rings around her and she was in her ghostly DP jumpsuit "and beside are you chicken?" she took off to the sky.

I walked up to the door pressed the watch button and it pop up. I began dialing the watch until I reached an unknown alien form. I tried to think of an alien that I could have gotten and remembered Cosmo. I looked up to the sky and saw Dani waving at me, so I thought I could try to use the alien as a test run. I slammed the watch and was engulfed in green light; I could see my body begin to shrink except my head. When the green flash died down I looked at my back and saw wings like Cosmo, a wand on my left hand, but my clothes was still the same. I flew off to Dani knowing she would like to know my latest alien form.

Dani POV

I saw a flash of green and saw something small fly to me. I scanned the creature that was close to looking like Cosmo and Wanda. I saw the Omnitrix hourglass on the chest and knew it was Ben.

"Ben, how could you be a fairy like Cosmo and Wanda?" I asked.

Ben snickered, "It's a long story, but I thought we could try my new alien form and see what I can do" he waved the wand at his hand. I thought about what Ben said. The reason I suggested to fly now while the sun was at sun set was because of what I thought about Cosmo, Wanda and Poof. I knew that Timmy wanted to keep it a secret, but I felt that i had to know, so earlier before dinner I had told Ben what Nefarius had called Wanda a fairy, he had agreed with me to find out more about them by asking Timmy, but he had later told me that Timmy didn't talk so I thought as the sun is setting, I could take a fly by the skies with Ben as company.

"Sure and beside now that you are a fairy. We could find out about them." I said with a bit excited "c'mon I know a place we could practice."

We flew off to my secret hideout.

Normal POV

Unknown to them, Timmy was watching them through a binocular from the Op center. He put the binocular down and turned to Cosmo, Wanda and Poof who were floating beside him and had heard the conversation between Dani and Ben.

"Guys, I think we have a problem" said Timmy.

"Timmy…thinks" said Cosmo with a shocked face.

NEFARIUS CASTLE

Meanwhile nefarious was sitting on his high throne and was watching Ben and Dani flying to an abandon warehouse from his screen. His screen changed to Timmy talking to his fairies about Ben and Dani being close to finding out about them.

"Soon, my plan shall be put into action." said Nefarius.

He looked down and saw Fright Knight bowing down.

"Rise up fright Knight" said Nefarius "what is the report on the armor?"

The fright Knight stood up as told "my lord, the armor has reached full capacity and is ready to be used operational."

Nefarious stood up with his hands behind his back "Good, we shall finally destroy Danny phantom and his allies once and for all."

(A/N: It would seem that I haven't gotten a review for a while now and I know you (readers) are reading this, but I'm not going to let that stop me from finishing this crossover. Please review if you want to compliment on the chapter, have a question to ask or to correct me in something, but it must not be a flame.)


	16. Relationships and Evil grows

Disclaimer: I don't own fairly odd parents, Ben10 and Danny phantom.

Chapter 16: relationships and evil grows

Ben POV

After a long flight, Dani took me to an abandoned warehouse. We flew through an open hole on the roof and landed in a dark room.

"Hey, it's dark in her" I said.

"What, are you afraid of the dark" said Dani who I was sure was holding a snicker.

"No" I replied. I glanced at the wand in my hand and saw it glowing, I thought about the light to expand and my wand glowing began to expand and light the entire place.

"Wow, so you can be a good light bulb" said Dani. I looked at her as she was heading to what appeared to be light switch on the wall. She flipped it ON and the room light was ON. I let the wand glow to die down.

Dani walked up to me, "what are you going to name it?" I looked at myself and remembered what I was.

"I don't know" I replied "maybe fairy boy." She began to laugh at the stupid name I was going to call my new alien form.

"Just call it something that has a ring to what you are and what you do?" said Dani "why not reality bender." I thought about the name and thought it might work well and it made a bit sense considering what Cosmo and Wanda could do.

"Yeah, it does sound great." I replied. I looked more around the room and saw a few couches in the center of the room, a table at the center, a TV, a video game console and a carpet under the table and chairs.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"This is my getaway home" she replied.

"You're getaway home?" I asked a bit confused.

"Yeah" she replied. She walked to fridge at the corner of the room and opened it. She brought out bottle of water and threw it at me, luckily I caught it "this is where I can be alone for a while. Before I lived with Danny, I set up this place so when I was in the human world I could stay here and relax."

"Where were you living before?" I asked as I flew to her.

"I used to live in the ghost with my friend princess Dorathea, but I just call her Dora." She answered.

Dani glanced at me a bit, "we should start to know how to work your new alien form if we are to find out what you are" Dani said.

I agreed with her even if we knew what I was it was just a theory.

We started by trying to change the couch to a rubber duck. It worked the first time until the rubber duck changed into a giant fire breathing duck; we fought it for a while until I was able to change it back to a couch. We tried many more test ones that ended up worse than before or better like when I was to disappeared from a center of the room to corner, I accidently appeared in a Japanese noodle shop in Japn. While I was there I got two noodles for me and Dani and disappeared out of the shop and back to the warehouse and we ate for a while. One other thing I mastered was shape shifting which was strangely easy to do; I changed from my alien form to a gorilla at will and changed back. We took a few hours of rest and played video games Dani had gotten doing her free time and went back to training. By the time it was over the time was perhaps nine pm.

Normal POV

"It's getting late. We should probably get home before my curfew" said Dani.

"Yeah, we should go now" agreed Ben. The Omnitrix began to flash red and engulfed Ben in red light changing him back to normal "can I get a lift, Dani?"

Dani smiled "sure Ben." she flew to him and carried him under his shoulders and they flew through the hole that they had flown through before. It was a long flight considering that the warehouse was a few miles far from Amity Parks. But, they hardly notice how far it was as they talked about themselves and enjoyed each other company. Ben was a bit surprised to hear Dani say she was actually a clone of Danny, but he did not let that change the way he felt about her. Dani found Ben stories about the Omnitrix interesting and exciting something that she once wished she had.

They saw Fentonworks ahead and ended they talks. Dani turned both Ben and herself intangible as they phased through her room wall. When they phased through she turned herself and Ben tangible and puts Ben down and change back to normal.

"Well that was fun" said Dani with a smile.

"Yeah it was fun" replied Ben also returning the smile. He looked up on the wall and saw a clock that looked like a green blob ghost. It showed the time was twelve O0 clock.

"It's getting late. You think anyone noticed we were gone." Said Ben.

"I'm sure they did." Replied Dani "but right now I just need to sleep."

"C'mon isn't they anything we can do?" asked Ben as he tried to put up a pouting face.

Dani giggled from the little humor, "sorry Ben, but I just need some rest that's all." She jumped to her bed and put the cover over her "please leave the room or I scream." Ben knew she was kidding about the last part, but did what she said and left the room. As soon as he turned behind him after closing the door he saw Timmy who was in his normal clothes and not in his Teo costume.

"What are you doing her Timmy?" asked Ben. Ben looks at Timmy a bit. He saw that Timmy seem to be unease and had stress on his face.

"Ben, I know what you and Dani were doing and what you two were trying to figure out" said Timmy "but, I like to plead with you to stop. If you knew what Cosmo, Wanda and Poof are, I would lose them forever." Ben was unsure if what Timmy meant he would lose them forever, but judging from his look he decided to do what he said for his sake.

"Okay, Timmy" said Ben as he yawned a bit "we should probably get to bed."

"Yeah" replied Timmy with a smile. They walked to Danny's room and saw he was still asleep, but decided not to wake him. They looked through his closet and saw a couple of sleeping bags. They set it up and fell asleep.

GHOST ZONE

Dan was flying in the ghost zone and seemed to be heading towards a land that had a medieval kingdom. He floated down on the land and was immediately surrounded by what appears to be Knights in amour.

"Who are you and state your business for you to cross the land of queen Dorathea!" demanded one of the Knights.

Dan snickered, "So it's true. Little princess Dora is queen in this timeline." The knights forward they spears at him and were ready for anything.

"Leave now or face the consequences!" yelled another of the knights.

"I'm not going anywhere" replied Dan, he raised his hands to the sky "But you are." Suddenly the skies began to be cloudy and darken than usual and the wind picked up. Lighting strike down at the army of Knights leaving them wounded, bruised or unconscious, Dan walked on top of the Knights bodies and was heading to a large castle. The archers on the castle raised they arrows and target him and fired, but the arrows only stood in mid air. Dan pointed towards the archers leading the arrows to head towards the knights, but was lucky to fly out of the way. The door bridge opened and more knights ran out with they weapons ready to fight. Dan only snickered and took a big breath also releasing his ghostly wail.

Meanwhile in the castle throne room, Dora is seeing the horror that was going on at the front of the castle through a magic mirror that was floating in front of her.

"This monster is looking for me!" yelled Dora with tears flowing down her cheeks. Her eyes changed from normal to dragon eyes "I'll face this monster!" everyone in the throne room heard a wail and the ground began to shake, windows and the magic mirror broke. The ground opened into two and flames blazed through it. A figure flew out and landed on the ground. When the flames died the figure was Dan.

"Hello Dora or should I say Queen Dora" said Dan snickering.

Dora snapped in anger"Who are you and why do you torment my people!" she began to grow scales and grow bigger until she was a big blue dragon.

"No need to get fisty yet" said Dan showing no fear "I'm just here to try out my new powers on one of Danny Phantom greatest allies." Dora growled in anger over what he said. The people in the throne room ran out leaving Dan and the Dragon Dora.

"YOU FIND PLEASURE IN KILLING!" yelled Dora "DIE YOU MONSTER!". She shot a stream of fire at Dan burning him to nothing or that what she thought. As soon as the flames cleared Dan stood where he was and didn't have a single burn on him.

"I guess the fun begins." said Dan with a grin. He shot a big ecto blast at Dora knocking her through the wall and land outside the castle. She was knocked to the woods that surround the castle. Dan flew out of the castle and shot series of ecto blast at Dora. Dora saw it coming and flew out of the way.

"Why are here and how do you have sir. Phantom emblem" said Dora. She shot out a fire ball at Dan, but he punched the ball and it dissolved.

"Will you ever learn? I cannot be harm by a simple fire ball" said Dan. He duplicated into four of himself "and beside when I'm done with you. You won't bother about the obvious answer to that question." Dan four duplicates surrounded Dora and shot ecto ropes. The first two duplicates shot ecto ropes to her hands while the rest shot to her legs. Dora tried to struggle her, but the duplicates sent a surge of energy through the ecto ropes and to Dora. She screams in pain and begged them to stop, but that only made Dan to enjoy. The duplicates stopped shocking her and she stopped screaming.

"I like you to send a message." said Dan as he was charging an ecto ball. He shot it at Dora and she fell to the ground and reverted back to her normal form.

"Please…stop" said Dora begging as her vision on Dan was disappearing.

"Very well tell Danny I'm ready for him and his allies." Said Dan as Dora fell unconscious. He absorbed his duplicates and opened a portal. He grabbed unconscious Dora and threw her through the portal "so the world shall see my power."

Human world: Fentonworks.

Meanwhile in the human world, it was morning time and weekends meaning no school, but no one thought of that considering the school was being repaired from the ghost invasion. Timmy, Ben, Dani and everyone else woke up and took a bath. Maddie had asked Ben and Dani where they had been last night, but Jazz interrupted her from finding out by making unnecessary excuses and they all had they breakfast. After breakfast, Danny had informed Timmy, Ben and his family to come with him to the lab for training.

"Timmy can you become Teo for the training?" asked Danny as he and everyone else entered the lab.

"Sure." replied Timmy. He was engulfed in black glow all around his body. When it faded he was no longer in his normal clothes, but in his Teo costume.

Danny walked up to a computer at the corner of the lab, "computer access room 119." The room of the lab began to shake as the walls slide in and was replaced with white walls. The ceiling slide inside and was also replaced with a white ceiling, the ground that everyone was standing raised up to the air and a giant glass case covered them. The little room formed the control room as many types of machinery appeared.

"Okay dad put it to level 5!" shouted Danny from below them. Jack walked to the controls and increased the dial to ten. The room stimulation changed to the ghost zone. Thousands of mechanical ghosts rose from the ground and flew towards to attack Danny.

"Going Ghost!" yelled Danny. Two rings formed at his waist. One went up while the other went down. His white red oval shirt changed to his DP clothes, his raven black hair changed to white and his blue eyes change to green.

Danny flew towards ten blob mechanical ghosts and shot ecto blasts at them. The blasts left holes through all of them as more began shooting at Danny. Danny formed an ecto shield around him to avoid the blast. The blast hit the shield and Danny removed the shield and shot an ecto blast ball at three blob mechanical ghost. He duplicated himself to four of himself and each flew to each corner of the room. One duplicate Danny shot an ecto rope to a mechanical bob ghost. He ecto rope tied the mechanical blob and duplicate Danny spin around him destroying any mechanical blob ghost heading to him. Danny second duplicates turned itself intangible and phased through the mechanical ghost, freezing them as he passed. Danny third duplicate shot out ice spikes from his hands as mechanical blob ghosts came towards him front the front, back, left and right.

"Wow! Danny is doing great" said Timmy as he sticks his face to the glass.

"Huh, I've seen better." said Ben with a scoffed face.

The Danny duplicates destroyed all the mechanical blobs in matter of mere minutes. Danny absorbed the duplicates just in time as a robot Vortex came out of the floor and began shooting ecto lighting at Danny. Danny saw the lighting and flew up to him, dodging all the lightings in great speed and shooting ecto blasts at the mechanical Vortex. The mechanical Vortex created a lighting shield to avoid been hit by the ecto blasts. The mechanical Vortex dropped the shield and created three mini tornados and sent them to Danny. Danny dodged the tornados by swiftly dodging them and avoiding being pulled in. When he got through them he created a giant ecto ball and shot it at Vortex. The giant ecto ball hit Vortex on the chest and destroyed him to pieces.

A screen came down from the screen as it showed the score and time "New score by Danny Phantom, Time: ten minutes and fifty nine seconds. Speed attacks reached from 180 mph to 200 mph and ecto energy blast from level 3 to level 7" said the female computer voice.

Danny took a bow and stood up straight, "I bet no one of you can get pass my level." Ben had a smirk in disbelief of what Danny said.

"Oh yeah, Why don't I try it" said Ben, he turned to Jack "Mr. Fenton increased it to a higher level." Jack did Ben said and increased it to level 15.

"Ben, don't" warned Jazz "the level is a killer even Danny hadn't mastered it."

What Jazz said only made Ben to grin the more. Knowing he wouldn't listen Maddie pressed the transporter button and Ben was on the training room floor while Danny was teleported to the control room.

"Okay let it rip!" shouted Ben. The room stimulation changed from the ghost zone to the outside of the ghost king castle. Skeleton army rose from the ground with weapons of all kinds. Ben grinned as all this was too easy to him "its hero time." he slammed the watch and was engulfed in green light.

"Diamond head!" yelled Ben as the green light faded. He smashed his hands to the ground and large chunks of diamonds came out and destroyed the ones in front of him. The archers' skeleton army shot their arrows at him, but Diamond Head created a diamond shield and he was covered in it. The arrows hit the shield and Diamond Head dropped the diamond shield. He slammed the Omnitrix hourglass on his chest and was Xlr8.

"Xlr8" yelled Ben. He ran through the skeleton, destroying them as he passes. The skeletons were confused and tried to strike they swords at Xlr8, but Xlr8 just ends up dodging it and destroying every one of them. He stopped running and slammed the watch hourglass on his chest and was engulfed in the green light again. When the light died he was a smaller, fairy version of himself.

"Reality Bender!" yelled Ben. He grabbed his wand "time to end this" and stroked the ground. A powerful wave of magic destroyed the skeletons in matters of mere seconds. The dusts cleared to reveal only Ben and thousands of skeleton robots destroyed to little pieces.

"That was incredible!" said Maddie surprised "In my entire life I have never seen such power. He may beat Danny high score." Danny had an angry look that had jealousy on it, but it lightens up and formed a smile.

The training was not over as a mechanical Pariah Dark rose through the ground and shot out a powerful blast at Reality bender. Reality bender disappeared out of the way and reappeared behind him also shot a blast from his wand. Pariah dark turned back and put up a shield to avoid it. It dropped the shield and formed a sword of fire and strikes it at reality bender. Reality bender disappeared out of the way and reappeared behind him. Reality bender body began to glow as he concentrated his magic to his wand. Reality bender grew to an average Ben except that that he still had wings on it back and had a wand on his hands.

"Hey, bucket head over here" taunted Reality bender. Pariah dark turned to him and shot an electric charge of lighting at him, but Reality bender used his wand and blocked the blast. He ran towards Pariah dark, but Pariah swung his sword at to his wand and both of them engaged in a sword battle.

"I like to see Ben pass through this level" said Danny from the control room.

"Ben will beat your high score Danny" said Dani as a smile formed on her face "I know he will."

Pariah dark and Reality bender broke apart. Reality bender was panting from exhaustion due to fight. He looked up and flew out of an attack by pariah dark as he flew down creating a crater on the ground. Reality bender recovered from the surprise attack and flew towards him and strikes his wand at him. Pariah avoided the attack by using his sword to block reality benders wand. Reality bender glanced at him and grew a grin as a flow of magic flowed through him and sent a surge of energy to Pariah Dark causing it to spark surge of electricity in malfunction. Reality bender pushed his magic further and destroyed the mechanical Pariah Dark to pieces.

Reality bender fell to the ground in exhaustion as the room stimulation disappeared and changed back to a white room. Everyone in the control room teleported out and appeared near reality bender as he was engulfed in green light and changed back to normal Ben.

Dani ran to Ben and helped him to stand, "Ben are you okay?" Ben stood up a bit dizzy, but was fine.

"I'm okay Dani." assured Ben.

The giant screen came from the ceiling and displayed Ben score, "Newest score added to list by Ben. Time: seven minutes and twelve seconds. Speed accelerated to 300 mph and energy level to 12."

"Ben you passed Danny score" congratulated Timmy "nice work."

"Are….you…" said Jazz as she was interrupted by a static noise. Everyone looked to the direction of the static noise and saw a green swirly portal appear. A blond woman in medieval queen clothes fell out of the portal and landed on the ground semi-unconscious.

"Dora" muttered Danny as he ran to help Dora. Timmy and Ben were confused of who she was, but felt that Danny will explain later.

"What happened to you?" asked Danny carrying her bridal style.

"Help…me" whispered Dora weakly before falling unconscious.

(A/N: Sorry for the late updates. I was fresh out of ideas and school came in the way. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review nicely and no flames.)


	17. secrets revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own fairly odd parents, Ben10 and Danny phantom.

(A/N: sorry for not updating soon. I had writers block. I want to state that Danny and everyone else besides Dani and Ben thinks that Cosmo, Wanda and Poof are Timmy's alien friends.)

Chapter 19: Secrets revealed

Danny was confused and felt sorry for Dora. She was bleeding ectoplasm and her garment was had cuts all over it. Danny told his parents to get everyone out of the lab, so that they may begin to treat her injuries.

Timmy POV

We were literally pushed out of the lab by Mr. Fenton as the last glimpse I saw was the lab changing into something.

"What was that about?" I asked to anyone that would know. Ben shrugged his shoulder while Dani walked to the stairs followed by Jazz.

"We should probably go somewhere until someone is ready to tell us." Ben said to me.

"Okay, Ben" I agreed, "I wish Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were here."

In a poof Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were floating above us. I told them the place I had in mind so they will know where I am in case I need them. I thought that since I'm in Amity Park that Ben and I could explore the place.

"I know a place we could go." I told Ben as we were walking at the sidewalks.

We approached the Nasty Burger in a few minutes. I had heard about this place and thought we could eat here and hang out before heading back to Fentonworks. As we got inside all eyes were on us, so I was a bit confuse and a lot creeped out. I glanced at my costume and I guessed I forgot about it. It also occurred to me that they may have watched the News of when we were fighting the Eliminators.

"It's them, the guys who stopped the aliens robots!" I heard a female girl scream.

"Yeah, lets tear their clothes and sell them on the internet." A male black fat boy said. My instincts knew we were in trouble, so I turned to Ben.

"RUN!" I shouted. We ran out of the Nasty Burger as tons of fans were chasing us. I kind of liked being chased by fans because it makes me feel famous. I turned to Ben and saw he was twisting the dial on his watch.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Getting us out of here." He answered. He slammed the watch and in a flash of green light he was a stinky insect alien, "Stinkfly!" he shouted. He grabbed me by the shoulders and lifted me to the sky also getting away from the mob of teens. When we thought it was over, we heard helicopters from behind us and turned to see it was News helicopters with the News crew filming us.

"Ben, we got to get of here unnoticed." I told him.

"On it." He answered. He slammed to hourglass on his face and in a flash of green light he was a grey ghost.

"Ghostfreak!" Ben called. I felt a tingly feeling all over my body and then I knew we were invisible because I could see the confuse look on the News helicopters pilots faces before Ben flew us down to an alley and changed back. His hands were on his knees as he tried getting some air from the whole running and flying.

"Next…time…I choose…were we…. will go." Ben said panting.

"Sure." I replied with a smile, "and besides what could possibly happen." I know anytime I said that something bad always happen, but I didn't think much of it.

Ben, finally catching his breath looked at me straightly, "I heading to the street to check if we lost them, by the meantime don't make things worse." He walked out of the alley as I yelled, "Hey not everything I do causes trouble!" I heard a poof and glanced above me and saw Cosmo, Wanda and Poof floating there.

"Hey guys." I greeted. They flew down to me with their usual smiles.

"Hey Timmy." Said Cosmo cheerfully, "we were bored at the Fenton's home and decided to see what you are doing."

"Well, you just missed it." I said as I began to tell them about what had happened, "Ben and I were…." I was interrupted as a familiar deep voice yelled, "TIMMY TURNER!" and the ground I stood on began to shake and in a big poof Jorgen Von strangle stood there with a look that means I was in trouble.

Ben POV

I left the alley and walked through the sidewalks while being careful not to draw attention from some fans that would probably want to tear me apart. I glanced at the streets and only a few cars passed and some people walking on the sidewalks minding their own business were there. Knowing we weren't followed I walked back to the alley and heard a loud voice, "TIMMY TURNER!" I ducked behind a couple of trash cans and peeked through them as a big muscular guy dressed in a military outfit, has a buzz cut, a crown on his head and a big wand on his hand.

The huge fairy looked down at Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda, "I should have known it was you, Turner." I could tell that this guy must know them and also he looked like the kind of guy that wasn't the one you want to make him angry.

"What are you doing here, Jorgen?" asked Timmy, "I haven't done anything."

"yet." added Cosmo as he got a mean glare from Wanda.

"Then tell me why was the big wand overload due to too much use of magic?" asked the fairy, Jorgen, "because according to the big wand it points that the power surge came from this town."

I couldn't see Timmy's face as I was behind the trash cans that were a few meters away from him, "Well that's where your wrong because I haven't used much magic today." I listened to his voice and it would seem calm and doesn't have a trace of fear and nervousness.

"Except you can count Ben." said Cosmo stupidly mentioning my name. Wanda put her mouth over her dim-witted husband mouth to prevent him from saying anymore. Off course that didn't go unnoticed by the fairy.

"Who is Ben?" asked Jorgen and he got no reply. He grabbed Cosmo and yelled at his face, "WHO IS BEN?"

Cosmo shivered and explained fast, "He is a kid with a watch that can turn him to aliens and a fairy. Please don't hurt me." Jorgen let go of him and he fell to the ground. He turned to Timmy and seems to be looking closer at where I was hiding and it occurred to me that I was spotted. He pointed his big wand at my direction and the trash cans were gone. I stood up and nervously knowing that I was caught watching what I shouldn't.

"Hey Ben" Cosmo waved at me as he floated to me. I couldn't tell what happened next, but I was grabbed by Jorgen's bare hand and he lifted me to his face. I tried struggling out, but it was no use and I couldn't get to the Omnitrix with my hands tightly held to my sides.

"Explain yourself puny human." Jorgen ordered.

FENTONWORKS: Normal POV

Dani and Jazz were seating in the living room waiting for the results of what had occurred earlier. Dani was watching a documentary of space from the TV while Jazz was reading another book on ghost envy (A/N: seriously, this girl needs to make some friends and see the world more.). There were interrupted as the lab door slides open and Danny stepped out. Dani being the one worried about her friend ran to Danny.

"Is she alright?"

Danny grew a smile on his face and gestured his hand to the door. Dani didn't waste a time as she ran to the lab leaving Jazz and Danny. Danny glanced through the room and noticed two particular people were missing.

"Hey Jazz." Danny called out to his sister, "have you seen Ben and Timmy."

Jazz put her book down and glanced back at Danny, "I heard them say that they needed to go out somewhere."

"Jazz you shouldn't have let them go." Danny said almost to the point at yelling at her.

Jazz stood up from the couch, "they'll be fine. You know that. Ben's a kid that is more powerful than you and Timmy is a kid with the power of super human abilities." Danny knew Jazz was right.

"Your right Jazz." He gestured his hand to the lab, "Want to see Dora for the first time."

"Yeah, of course." She replied.

They walked down to the lab and saw everything was like a medical room. On a bed was Dora fully awake and was talking to Dani. Jack and Maddie were taking off they're lab coats and were putting them in a closet. Dora glanced at Danny and Jazz and waved her hand.

"Hello Sir. Phantom." Dora Greeted, she glanced at Jazz, "This must be your sister."

"Yeah." He replied, he gestured his hand at Jazz to introduce her, "Dora, this is Jasmine Fenton, but we usually call her Jazz." He then gestured his hands to Dora to introduce her, "Jazz this is Princess Dora."

"Actually, I'm a queen now." Dora corrected.

"When did you become a queen?" asked Danny curious.

"A few months after you saved my kingdom." She replied. Her smile turned into a smile as she remembered what had happened to her. Dan voice keeps going through her head saying, "C'mon tell them. Tell them. TELL THEM!."

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Dora yelled as she held her head. She had tears flowing down her cheeks, but it didn't go unnoticed by Danny, Jazz, Dani and their parents.

"Dora what going on?" asked Dani as she was afraid for what was happening to her friend.

"He…came…he attacked" Dora tried to explain, but a vision of Dan destroying her kingdom came to her mind, her tears flowed down the more as the vision extended to Dan using his ghostly wail to demolish her castle, "Please….stop!" and she fell back to the bed unconscious.

Danny and everyone else was confuse as Dora kept pleading for whoever she yelling to stop even unconscious. Danny touched her wrist and was sucked into her mind. He found himself in the woods and beside him was Dora on the ground crying. He ran to her, but stopped when he heard the sounds of people screaming. He looked at the horizons and saw smoke. Danny ran to Dora and tried to comfort her, but she would struggle.

"Please leave me alone." She cried.

Danny preceded to try and comfort her, but suddenly heard laughter ringing through his ears. He knew that laughter and glanced at the sky and saw Dark Danny floating in the air above them.

"Hello Danny. We meet again which maybe our last until I come and kill you and everyone you love." Dan gloated.

Danny glared at him angrily, "What have you done Dan!" His blue eyes were switched to green.

"Oh that is easy to answer. I beat Dora quiet easily, open a portal so she may tell you of my coming of destruction and now I just leveled her kingdom to nothing." He replied calmly with an evil grin.

"You're a monster, Dan!" Danny yelled, "Dora has nothing to do with our past!"

"Your right, she doesn't, but then again I don't care." Dan flew down to them, "I can just head to your world right now and destroy everyone and everything. But, Nefarius told me to give you guys a chance to fight back."

"We'll beat you Dan. Just you wait." Said Danny as he got to his fighting stance, "I'm going ghost!" the two blue rings changed him to his DP jumpsuit. He leapt off the ground and flew straight towards him. He was determining to make him pay for what he had done, but he suddenly felt himself held in the air by an invisible force. He looked back to Dan and saw he had his hand stretched to him.

"Not now little Dan." Dan grinned. Danny snarled at the mention of the nick name he gave him, "you have two days to prepare for my coming. Then we will fight until then enjoy your little life." He dropped the hold of Danny and vanished in a mist. The forest he and Dora were in dissipated and he was back in the lab and on the floor and back in his human form.

He looked up to his parents and sisters, "I think we have a problem."

ALLEY: Timmy POV

We are in trouble that is what I told to myself. Jorgen had Ben and was expecting him to explain why he was watching. I tried thinking of a plan to help him out of this mess, but I couldn't think of any. I knew that now Cosmo had stupidly pointed out Ben Jorgen would be hard to fool.

"Hey, uh Jorgen." I tried to get his attention. He turned his attention to me, "you got everything wrong. Ben isn't the cause of the power surge."

"Oh yeah and who is" Jorgen said and let Ben fall from his grip. I was really nervous now. Jorgen looked at me with a straight face.

"I hope you know Turner that if he is found responsible for the power surge I will have to arrest this human boy." Jorgen said, "And if he isn't and it was you I will have no option, but to send you to fairy court and if you lose you lose your fairies in the process." I knew I had to take the fall for Ben.

"It was me alright." I replied sadly, "I used Wanda's wand and used too much magic." I glanced at my fairies that I may lose. They knew why I was saying this and knew that there is no use of stopping me.

"Very well, Turner." Jorgen raised his wand at me, "for your interference with nearly exploding the big wand…." He was interrupted as a blinding green flash of light occurred. We glanced at where the flash came from and we saw Reality Bender.

"Reality Bender!" he shouted. He flew to my front, obstructing Jorgen from targeting me.

"Leave Timmy alone." He demanded, "I'm the one you want. I was the one who overloaded the big wand or whatever that is." Jorgen stopped pointing at me and directed his wand to aim at Reality Bender.

"Then, you are…" Jorgen was interrupted by a phone ringing. A phone with wings on its back poof and Jorgen grabbed it and answered the call. We could only hear Jorgen yelling at the caller about interrupting him doing his job. He sighed in defeat and the Phone poof away.

He glanced at us, "You both are excused from this, but don't you do it again. Before I go in order for him to learn, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm commissioning Timmy Turner to tell Ben about Fairies and in exchange he must know about the rules, so this may never happen." He slammed this wand on the ground and vanished.

Reality Bender turned to me to face me as slammed the Omnitrix hourglass and in a flash of green light was Ben again.

"Now that the big guy is gone, Care to explain everything."

FENTONWORKS: a few hours later. Normal POV

Timmy and Ben poof back in Danny's room.

"Okay, so you're Cosmo, Wanda and Poof are your fairy god parents." Ben said trying to process what he had been told.

"Yeah and they grant almost all my wishes." Timmy replied, "There are rules that they shouldn't grant like wishing for true love or wishing to be rich." Ben was about to ask another question, but they heard the door nob move and immediately suspended what they were saying. The door opened to reveal Danny.

"I knew you guys will be here." Said Danny.

"How do you know?" Timmy asked.

"I can sense your little alien friends with my ghost sense." Danny answered, he closed the door and glanced back at him, "and besides we have bigger problems." Ben and Timmy looked at each other confuse before looking back at Danny. Danny saw their confuse face and gestured them to take a sit and began to explain what had happened during their absence.

GHOST ZONE: Clockwork castle.

In a giant clock-like castle, a toddler Clockwork was staring at his big screen as it showed images of Danny explaining to Timmy and Ben about what there missed. He heard a poof and of course he knew it was. The figure walked behind him and revealed Jorgen Von Strangle.

"Why did you call me Clockwork?" Jorgen asked.

Clockwork changed to a middle aged man, "I called you, so you may not interfere what had been planned for young Tennyson."

"You mean the human, Ben?" asked Jorgen.

"Yes." Clockwork replied as he changed to an old man, "I see time in many ways that you cannot know, so I would like you to stay out of this."

"You want me to leave an irresponsible boy with magic!" Jorgen yelled, "You must be losing your mind Clockwork!"

Clockwork changed to his toddler form, "it is not your choice, not anymore. I have gone to the fairy counsel and they agreed with me that you should not interfere."

"And if I don't." asked Jorgen.

"You'll be suspended from your position." Clockwork replied as he turned his back at Jorgen, "Now I do believe you know the door or you rather go the same way you came."

"This isn't over, Clockwork!" yelled Jorgen and he slammed his wand to the ground and was gone. Clockwork stared at his screen as he changed to his middle aged form. The screen changed to Danny, Timmy and Ben standing in battle stance as Dan is floating in front of them.

"On the contrary it's only begun."

(A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.)


	18. The next course of action

Disclaimer: I don't own fairly odd parents, Ben10 and Danny phantom.

(A/N: Sorry for not updating soon, I had a lot of home work to do. This is just to tell you that when I refer Timmy as Teo he is as Teo and that would mean that he means he is in that costumes and has all the powers of Teo, but if I refer him as Timmy that means he is just ordinary Timmy.)

Review reply:

Nhalka mdalose: I'm happy to entertain you in this story. I promise to continue and finish this story.

Chapter 18: The next course of action.

Danny was walking to city hall. He and the rest of team phantom and his new super powered team had agreed to his plan.

As Danny was heading to city hall, he couldn't help but think about last night

Flashback Sequence begins.

Danny had just finished informing Ben and Teo on what had occurred during their absence. Timmy was lost at words, he couldn't think of a way to how him, Ben and Danny could be Dark Dan after the last time their met him. He knew that unlike all the other enemies like Mr. Crocker, Vicky and even the Darkness were not as hard core as Dan or Nefarius. He remembered when he fought the Darkness and it was a hard job fighting him while also fighting a rebellious eliminator all by himself, of course he knew he wasn't alone and that he had his friends, family and his fairies to help him.

As for Ben he was furious and upset as he remembered the time that Nefarius had ordered almost the entire ghost of the ghost zone to capture Danny and Danielle. He felt like going to Nefarius right now and kicks his ass to end him. He would have, but he thought about the fact that Dan as in the same ghost that nearly destroyed all of them to molecules was coming to them, fully ready and more powerful than the last time their met. He strangely felt satisfaction that he was coming, it made him feel that he could be able to beat him by him and defeat him by himself.

"LET HIM COME, I'LL HIM REGRET EVER BEING BORN!" Ben yelled as he stood up.

Danny was surprise at Ben outburst. It made it a lot harder to tell him the next part as he had thought long and hard and decided to tell both Ben and Timmy the origin of Dark Dan.

"Before, we get to that Ben." Danny said calming him, "I need to tell you how Dan was born." Teo and Ben were confused of what Danny meant. They didn't know how ghosts were created or were born and they didn't think it would matter, but they chose to be quiet and listen to Danny.

Danny explained, "You know how Dark Dan being powerful, but you didn't know how I was once Dan." Ben and Teo were confused and Danny saw it so he explained further, "It all started a year ago when Casper high was approaching the C.A.T test."

"You guys were having a test about cats. that is just creepy." Timmy Interrupted.

"It wasn't a cat test." Danny continued, "It is the Career Attitude Test or short for C.A.T. it is a test that determines a person's future." Having corrected Timmy, Danny continued. He further explained how he was attacked by Box lunch, Skultech and Clockwork. He continued to the part of meeting future Valerie and being beaten by Dark Dan and floating in the ghost zone. He continued to where he was beaten by some of his enemies and to when he met future Vlad and when future Vlad told him of how he became Dan. He told them how future Vlad had gotten the time medallion out of him and he was able to get back to the present. He also told them his battle with Dan again and this time he won by his ghostly wail. He finally finished explaining with Clockwork saving his friends, family and his teacher and also when Jazz confessed that she knew his secret.

He stopped to rest from the long explanation as both Ben and Teo were thinking things over what Danny had just told them. It was hard for them especially Ben to believe that Danny was Dan before, the guy he wanted to make him pay for what he had done.

"So what do we do now?" asked Teo.

Danny had an idea, "I have already thought of it. First we should get some rest for tomorrow. I told Tucker to set up a press conference tomorrow so I can tell the people of Amity Parks about an evacuation. I don't want people to get in the crossfire when Dan arrives. By the meantime, Sam and Dani had volunteered to escort Dora back to here kingdom, she insisted that she would want to see if her people survive and to rebuild the kingdom back. Secondly, while I'm at the news conference, you guys will try to figure out a strategy or a plan to defeat Dan with Tucker analyzing the plan if it would be bad or good. Lastly, Tucker and my parents with some extra help will build a giant ghost shield all over the town so that no human or ghost gets in or out when Dan arrives." Teo and Ben agreed with his plan.

Flashback sequence ends.

Finally approaching city hall and he was crowded by fans, but he knew that will happen and phased through them. He became tangible and entered city hall auditorium hall. They were few reporters some of which were outside Amity Parks and some other citizens of Amity Park. He tried walking to the podium, but was obstructed by the boss of the guys in white Madame White.

She dragged him to a corner just as some of the guys in white walked in to provide security and prevent any crisis that may happen.

"What are you doing here White?" Danny asked a bit frustrated that he was dragged by the least person he wanted to meet.

Madame White didn't really think of his anger as anything threatening, "My men are here by the orders of the mayor who is your friend, But I that is not what I want to talk to you about."

"Okay so what is it?" he asked.

She brought out a P.D.A and it showed a video of when Dani, Ben, Timmy and his unconscious fairies were surrounded by the guys in white. Seeing what had happened to his young adopted sister, Danny grabbed Madame White by her trench coat color out of pure anger, lifted here to the air and pushed her against the wall.

"You attacked them!" he yelled at her angrily. Madame White didn't show any fear from Danny's outburst and in fact she only had a grin on her face.

"We wouldn't have if they didn't infiltrate my agency facility." She calmly replied. Danny let go of her as he had to go according to plan. But Madame White wasn't done with him, "we also know that Danielle is a half Phantom." Danny turned his head to her as she talked slowly, "Just…like…you."

Danny fuelled with rage grabbed Madame White by her colors again, but this time pushed her against the wall that it made some cracks.

"You Leave Danielle out of this!" Danny pushed her harder to the wall, "she's an innocent little girl."

Madame White smirk grew, "She is not an innocent little girl. She is a clone and an experiment of the villain Vlad masters." Danny anger flew out of him as Madame White knew, "That right I know and according to the government anti-ghost crime law it clearly states that all experiments and weapons of Vlad masters must be compensated by the GIW."

Danny let his grip off Madame White as one of his worst fear overcame him, "You wouldn't do that, would you?"

"I will if you can do me a favor." Madame White replied as her plan was falling to place.

"What do you want?" asked Danny.

FENTONWORKS

Back at Fentonworks, Tucker, Ben and Timmy were working on the possibility of defeating Dan. Tucker had a laptop that had a video stimulation of what would happen in a real fight against Dark Dan. The moment they had started Timmy had fallen asleep on Danny's bed.

"Do you think we should wake him up?" asked Tucker.

"No, Wanda told me he has a short attention span." He replied, "So we should get to it."

They directed their attention to back to the laptop. In the display was an avatar of Timmy as Teo, Ben and Danny phantom. Before them was Dan with the ring of rage and the crown of fire on him and a made up armor on him.

"What other suggestions do you have?" asked Tucker, "Because Dan would just tear you guys like a piece of paper."

Ben punched him by the shoulder and Tucker yelped, "I know I get it we are screwed. Don't need to rub it on!" Ben yelled. Tucker rubbed his shoulder and continued the stimulation.

As time passed, they had suggested ideas that could lead to Dan defeat, but all failed. The stimulation was a creation that Tucker and some top scientist that had made. It was program to interpret all the moves, skills and powers of the villain and superhero and to reveal whatever possibility it may end with good or bad results.

After what felt like hours, Tucker and Ben took a break. Each of they ideas had ended with the stimulation interpreting that virtual Dan will still beating them in many painful ways. It made them to think that if they could not beat a virtual stimulation of Dan then how could they beat the real Dan when he is at full strength and power. Tucker was always the guy that would make a bad joke when it comes to one of Danny's enemies attacking, but now he wasn't joking. He was having doubts on whether if Danny and his new super powered team could beat Dan. He couldn't believe he was doubting his best friend ability, but he had to face the facts, 'we're doom.' He thought.

As for Ben, he didn't believe in defeat. He could say that they were doomed, but he wasn't like that. He had learned from experience from the last two years that with determination and positive thinking and action that he could accomplish anything. He was no longer that kid that would jump to a fight without thinking. He had learned his lesson ever since he had entered the world of Danny Phantom. And thanks to his new friends and his new crush, he knows that he could do anything.

"What do we do now?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know." He answered.

They heard an unexpected voice say, "I think I know how." They turn to the voice and glanced at Teo who was now awake and was sitting on the bed.

"I thought you were bored and fell asleep?" Ben asked.

Teo jumped down from the bed, "I was until I also got bored of that as well. Anyway I know how we can beat Dan."

"Don't keep us in suspense tell us." Tucker said desperately.

"When I was ten I faced a creature known as the darkness. I used a powerful wand and it drove it away for a while."

"So how is that going to help us now?" Ben asked.

"What I'm trying to say is that I used only one powerful wand and other ones at different times, but when I used all the wands at the same time it defeated the darkness and it became the kindness." He explained.

Tucker replied, "If you mean that Danny, Ben and you combined together then it won't work. Dan would probably separate you guys and still kill you guys."

Then an idea struck Ben, "Hey guys what if we had a powerful weapon with us then we could beat Dan."

"That could work, but unfortunately the only most powerful weapon that we once had was the Fenton exoskeleton and that was destroyed by Jazz when a fruitloop villain of ours tried to use it for evil purposes." Tucker explained.

Timmy had a grin as a new idea came to mind, "or we just have to be it."

CITY HALL

After agreeing to the deal with Madame White, Danny went to the podium to speak to the news reporters and the people of Amity Parks. He couldn't believe he had agreed to Madame White's terms, but he had to do it to protect his little sister Danielle. He knew he would deal with the consequences later but now he had to go as planned.

"People of Amity Park." He called out as all camera and some of the eyes of the people were on him including those watching from their homes, "I don't normally call a press conference unless it is important or in this case a huge ghost crisis." As he said that it got all the people and news men and reporters attention, so he continued, "I have gotten information that a very powerful ghost that is even more powerful than the ghost king is heading to our world. Unlike other ghosts that just want to either rule the world or cause trouble, this ghost is different. He has a taste of destruction and once he is out of the ghost zone he would destroy the world as we know it."

A woman dressed in a green business like suit with a long pony tail and dark green eyes stood up, "Mr. Phantom I am Harriet Chin of Big time news. If this powerful enemy you so speak of is a threat then how do you know that it is coming. It is not like you to know a ghost attack to approach before it is in our world, so I want to ask, are you in cahoots with the ghosts in the ghost zone or is it just a way for you to get good publicity." Danny paused for a moment thinking his words careful so that he wouldn't fall for Harriet Chin trap. He knew Harriet Chan as one of his dad's college colleagues who was fired from her former job as a journalist for the Milwaukee journal because she tried writing about ghosts back when the world didn't believe in ghost existence. She had to struggle from the ashes of shame and humiliation before she was given the part as a newspaper journalist reporter in a town not too far from Amity Parks. The job was good and it gave her a lot more publicity and payment, but like anybody that hates Danny's dad. She wanted to make him go through what she went through. Just like Vlad she blamed him for something that wasn't his fault. She blamed him for ruining her career by fighting Vlad and looking awesome during it and vowed to not rest until the Fenton family was humiliated. And what better way than to mess up his son image.

"Well Harriet Chin, I know because one of my allies in the ghost zone informed me of his return." Danny clamped his mouth upon realizing he said 'his return' so he knew that now they would be suspicious.

Harriet looked suspiciously, "You said his return are you saying that you have fought this ghost before without telling the public about this enemy."

"Well you see…" Danny was nervous as Harriet interrupted him.

"You once promised when your secret was released to the world that you would let the people know about your ghost fights both past and present so that we may know which powerful ghost that we may come across."

"If you let me…"

Harriet plan was working and it was time to top it up. She turned to the camera's that were videoing live, "this is to prove that ghost hero or should I say ex-hero Danny phantom aka Danny Fenton is not to be trusted. We trust him with our lives and he won't trust us with a secret." The citizens both at home, inside City Hall and outside that were watching what Harriet was saying and were yelling insults of anger at Danny. The crowd began to proceed to get Danny, but Fortunately the Guys in White intervened and separated them from the ones inside city hall and the ones outside. But eventually they won't be able to hold them off for long.

FENTONWORKS

Meanwhile back at Fenton works, Tucker and Ben were informing Maddie and Jack about the plan that Teo had formed. First they were confuse, but with Ben explaining it while being careful not to tell them about fairy magic they agreed to it and decided to wait till Danny gets back. But that decision was knocked off as Teo and Jazz ran inside.

"Jazz what going on?" Maddie asked.

Jazz didn't answer feeling it would be better to show them, "Computer display the live conference that is occurring in city hall." A giant screen came from the ceiling and showed what appeared to be an angry mob trying to push through the guys in white.

Ben was confused, "Wow what the heck is happening. I thought that all Danny had to do was to inform the citizens to evacuate. How hard is it to do that?"

Maddie and Jack didn't think a second after seeing the live mob action and ran for the door, but Jazz obstructed them.

"Get out of the way Jazzy pants." Jack ordered, "We need to save Danny." Jazz didn't as she had her reasons.

"Dad if you and mom go to city hall it would just make things worse because you guys won't be helping Danny's situation.." Jazz explained.

"So what do you think we should do?" Maddie asked.

Jazz continued, "We need someone that can avoid the angry mob and is good at public speeches. The person would also be someone that the citizens see as a friend and not associated well with Danny." Maddie, Jack, Jazz and Tucker glanced at Teo and Ben with a smirk. It took a moment for them to know why they were looking at them.

"Oh no." Teo said as he waved his hands at them, "there is no way I am going out there and facing that mad crowd."

"I'll do it." Ben said surprising them. They expected him to back down like Teo but he seems determined.

On the way to city hall, Teo was hanging on to Ben who was now Xlr8 and was running incredibly fast. Teo felt like throwing up as Ben increased his speed.

"I feel like I'm going to throwup." Teo warned.

"Don't you dear throw up now." Ben replied. Teo swallowed the vomit and it tasted horrible.

"I can't believe you guys got me into this!" Teo shouted as a smile came across his face, "But this is so worth it. I have never felt like throwing up in a long time."

They approached city hall and found some of the angry mob attempting to destroy the statue that was dedicated to Danny after when he stopped the Disasteroid from destroying the earth.

"Ben we got to stop them. They're trashing the Danny's statue." Timmy said. Xlr8 complied knowing that in order for him to get into the auditorium he had to have someone control the crisis outside. He ran to the statue as Teo jumped off and ran to city hall rooftop. He slammed the Omnitrix hourglass and changed to grey matter

"Grey matter." He shouted and slipped into the air vents.

Back inside city hall auditorium, it was a full on crisis. The citizens were breaking through the guys in white ecto barricade. Danny tried calming them down, but none of them would listen. Madame White was running out of ideas and she couldn't harm the citizens as the law demanded her not to.

In the vents, grey matter was able to find a small size leakage that was big enough for him to pass through. He proceeded and ended up falling on someone black hair. He jumped off the hair, but was caught by a hand. The lifted him to the person eye level to face Danny

"Ben, what are you doing here?" Danny whispered.

"Well it is easy to explain Danny. But to cut it short I'm here to help you out of this mess." He explained.

"As that." Danny pointed to him to show his pointed. Grey matter slammed the hourglass on his back and in a moment of green light was Ben again. He walked to the microphone on the podium stand.

"Hello, hey." He called out but was ignored as the people continued their path of destruction on the Guys in White, it made him angry so he summoned his inner courage voice; "HEY I TALKING HERE!" upon hearing his voice everyone stood still and was surprise of Ben's outburst. Now getting their attention, Ben got ready to speak.

"A lot of you may not know more of me and some of you have seen me fight alongside with Dani phantom and Teo, but I need to let you know that this isn't the time for violence, but the time to act. Sure Danny has his mistakes and he may have some secrets, but he has a good reason. We all have a secret that we are not willing to say out of embarrassment and fear of rejection but that is how life is. We should give Danny a chance and be thankful that he is looking out for our own safety." As soom as Ben finished he was praised with people clapping and cheering for him.

Ben gestured Danny to the podium and Danny took over, "Thanks to my friend here I like to specify that I know that you may not trust me, but I won't judge you. But one promise I make is that I will not let anyone harm Amity Park and this world." The crowd from inside, outside and people in their homes cheered for Danny.

Danny continued, "The world we know is at stake and to not waste more time the people of Amity Park has to evacuate. My parents and I had devised a way to beat this ghost once and for all."

Chet Ubetcha who was covered in Bandages asked, "Mr. Phantom, I am Chet Ubetcha of Dimmsdale News. Has the mayor given approved of the evacuation?"

Tucker was viewing what was happening and dialed his number to call Madame White and informed her that he has given permission for the evacuation. She dropped the call after the conversation.

"The mayor Tucker Foley had approved of the evacuation!" she shouted.

Later on after the press conference, Ben and Danny were talking to each other outside city hall.

"Ben thanks for what you did." Danny said truthfully, "if you didn't intervene I would probably be getting a lot of angry e-mails." They both laughed for a while before Danny got to the point, "I didn't know you could speak very well when it came to public speaking."

"Well I was nervous at first, but I remembered a time when my grandpa was telling me a story about a kid that was treated like a little kid. The boy went through trials and fought great obstacles before he was treated a great person. The main point of it is that he pushed the fear and nervousness of life and let courage take over." Ben explained.

"Wow your grandpa sounds like a great guy?" he asked sincerely.

"Yeah" Ben replied in a sad voice. Danny noticed it and remembered that Ben was stuck here, but what he couldn't figure out was what he had done before entering his universe.

"Hey Ben." Danny called interrupting Ben from he was thinking about, "I'm heading to the Nasty Burger, want to come?"

"Sure." He replied with a smile.

"Ben you are a great kid and don't you forget it." He said and whispered, "I guess that is why Dani likes you." Ben didn't hear much of what Danny whispered except he heard him mention Dani.

"Thanks Danny, but what did you say something about Dani."

Danny muttered, "Clueless." And let the two rings form around him and changed him to his ghost alter ego Danny Phantom. He flew off to the air and looked down to Ben, "Win me in a race to the Nasty Burger and I'll tell you." Ben turned the dial of the Omnitrix and was choosing an alien.

"Let's see if you are a match against…" Ben slammed the watch and was in a moment of green flash he was Heatblast. He glanced at who he was and was disappointed, "Stupid watch turned me to Heatblast instead of Xlr8." Danny took the moment of Ben's distraction and flew off. Ben noticed him gone and flew off to catch up to him.

As soon as there were gone Teo walked to where they stood.

"Aw men!" Teo shouted before running to catch up with them.

GHOST ZONE

In the ghost zone, Dan was watching from a magic hand mirror that Nefarius had given him.

"Prepare Daniel because I'm coming for you." Dan laughed sinisterly and flew off.


	19. I AM THE BOX GHOST!

Disclaimer: I seriously don't own Fairly odd parents, Ben10 and Danny Phatom

Reviews replies:

Nhlaka mdalose: I'm glad that you're enjoying the story and I'm also sorry for keeping you long on updates.

Ben10 madness: Thanks: D

RainEpelt: Thanks for the correction.

Chapter 19: I AM THE BOX GHOST!

Teo POV

After jumping off rooftops and storey buildings I finally made it to the Nasty Burger. It still sent me chills on what happened last time I was here and made me to remember to be careful and not alert any fans.

I walked to the corner of the restaurant knowing that Danny and especially Ben wouldn't think about staying inside and saw them sitting under one of those umbrella tables. I was still angry at them for leaving me behind so I put up an angry look and walked to them. As I got to them they seem to be arguing about something but they stopped when they noticed me standing close to them. I could see that they were had looks on their faces that said 'Awkward'.

"Sorry Timmy." Danny was the first to apologise.

''Yeah, we wouldn't have left you..." Ben added as he turned to Danny, "If Danny hadn't just told me what had to do with Dani."

''For the last time Ben it doesn't matter." Danny said totally forgetting that I was here.

''It does matter!'' Ben yelled. Before I knew it Ben and Danny continued on their argument. I took it that since they had apologised they wasn't any point of being angry, so I sat beside Ben and watched as they continued they argument.

It was a long argument but was suddenly interrupted by the sound of a girl squealing. We turned to who it came from and I was surprised to see it was my dad. It didn't worry me that he might recognised me mostly because I'm in my Teo costume, but it was what he did next that brought out most of my worries.

My Dad pointed at us, ''OH MY GOSH! It is Danny Phantom and his sidekicks." He squealed and immediately a bunch of fan girls and my dad were running towards us. I was a bit hurt that my dad thought of me as a sidekick or is that what people think of me, but I was caught off from my thoughts as someone grabbed my wrist. I turned to who the hand belonged to and it was Danny, he also grabbed Ben's wrist and shouted his battle cry, "I'M GOING GHOST!''

The two familiar rings appeared changed him to his DP jumpsuit and before I could say his name we were high up in the air just before the place we were sitting on was crowded by the fans. As we were cruising in the air, Danny and Ben were laughing at my dad who they didn't know was my dad until I yelled at them that he was my dad they were making fun of. They laughed even louder rather than stopping, but they're laughing was interrupted by a beeping sound that came from Danny's a wrist watch that he was wearing.

Danny flew us down to the ground and pointed it at a open space and pressed a button at the wrist watch side and immediately a hologram of Sam appeared.

''Hey Danny." Greeted hologram Sam, "we're back from the ghost zone."

''That's great." Danny replied, "Is Dora okay?"

''Yeah, Dani and I helped her find her people." Sam answered, "Some of them are injured but I managed to help them in first aid."

Ben pushed through Danny and me, "where's Dani?" He asked.

"She right here with me." Sam replied as she expanded it and they stood hologram Dani.

Dani waved at us but I'm sure it was mostly for Ben, "Hey Ben, Danny and Timmy. What are you guys doing away from Fentonworks?"

"It's a long story." Danny replied, "But don't worry we're on our way." Danny turned off the hologram Sam and Dani and began to walk to Fentonworks. On the way there I thought about how obvious Ben and Dani have a crush on each other. It made me feel sad and jealous, normally I not the one to be jealous or to love somebody else than Trixie Tang, but during an entire year I had come to terms that no matter how much I tried Trixie will never love me, so I knew that I have to move on from her. I first off didn't have a crush on Dani the first time I met her but it was when I saved her from the eliminators, it was the way her eyes opened to me when I was helping her get up that made noticed things about her and later on. She was courageous, smart, beautiful and had a beautiful voice which was not all that Trixie tang had and I knew that she was the perfect girl but I also knew she would never fall for me while she has a crush on Ben which is why I am sad.

I felt someone nudging my shoulder thereby cutting me off from my thoughts. I glanced at who it was and it was Ben.

"Timmy we're close to Fentonworks and your slacking behind." Ben said concerned like a true friend, "what are you thinking about?" he asked. I was worried on how I was going to answer him. I just can't say, 'I thinking about the fact that Dani likes and I'm jealous of it.' So I thought of the perfect excuse.

''Internet." I answered. He looked at me confusedly.

"Okay." He replied and walked off with me following behind him

We finally reached Fentonworks. We got inside and stood on a carpet. Danny looked up to the ceiling and shouted, "Computer take us to the opt center." As soon as he said that command a huge tube came down on us and we were sucked up. I screamed in excitement as we were sucked up and stopped when we finally were in the Opt Center.

I looked around the room because I had never been there before and I was amazed at everything. I glanced at three figures which consisted of Sam, Jazz and my secret crush Dani.

Sam walked to Danny and gave him a hug and kissed him on his left cheek, "Nice seeing you again Danny." She said.

"You too Sam." He replied with a smile on his face.

I glanced to Dani and saw her walk to Ben and whisper in his ear. I attempted to go and ask what they were talking about but I was obstructed by Jazz.

"Hey Timmy, how was the press conference?'' she asked.

''It was great Jazz.'' I replied not really caring about answering her question.

I heard Danny called Jazz attention, ''Hey Jazz where is mom, dad and Tucker?"

Jazz turned to Danny, "Mom and Dad are with Cosmo and Wanda who are helping them prepare for they own part in Timmy's plan while Tucker insisted that he helped with some top engineers on the giant ghost shield.''

Dani walked towards Danny and Sam and asked, "Can Ben and I head to my room to talk about stuff?"

"Sure Dani.'' He replied. Both Dani and Ben ran out of the opt center before anybody could stop them.

''Dani really likes Ben.'' Said Danny.

''Yeah they're just as oblivious as you and Sam were.'' Jazz added, she turned to me, "What do you think of them Timmy?" I was a bit taken back by her question. It was almost emotionally torture just asking me, what should I say, ''I think that Ben sucks and he isn't the right person for Dani.'

"I think they make a great couple." I said with a fake smile.

"So Timmy." Danny called, "What is this plan you have?" I sighed sadly knowing it will be a long one.

Ben POV

Right now I was talking to Dani on what had happened in her absence. I could tell that she was interested from her smile.

"I didn't know you could talk in public." Dani said

"It wasn't hard when I knew that the people needed to be warned.'' I replied. I noticed a blue wisp escaped Dani mouth and she jumped off her bed.

"My ghost sense just went off." She said, '"You want to join clumber whoever the ghost is?" I nodded yes with a determined look and she grabbed my arm and phased us through her wall and softly landed on the ground.

"Beware!" I heard an annoying ghost shout. I glanced up and saw a fat ghost in stupid overall and red eyes. He was waving his hands in a ridiculous way to scare us.

"Oh great it's you." I heard Dani say in a bored tone. She reached to her back and brought out a thermos, "Bye bye Boxy." She uncapped the thermos and pointed it at the Box ghost and a stream of blue light hit the Box ghost. Dani and I stared a look of shock and saw that the Box ghost still stood. Dani had told me of what the Thermos was for a few days back and how it worked but i now was questioning why it didn't work on the stupid ghost.

The Box Ghost laughed from seeing the looks on our faces, "The Box ghost cannot be contained by your cylindrical trap thanks to the mask man Nefarius." I gritted my teeth angrily as he said that name.

I turned to Dani and saw she was in her battle stance, "I'm going ghost!" she shouted and immediately the two rings came around her waist changing her normal clothes to her DP jumpsuit, her sky blue eyes to neon green and her black raven hair to snowy white. She took off to the air and shot an ecto ball at the Box ghost and floated in shocked as the Box ghost put up a purple shield.

The Box ghost Snickered, "I am the Box Ghost master of all things square and bumble wrappers can never be beaten." The Box ghost dropped the shield and raised both his hands in the air and a big square dice formed. He threw it at Dani who put up an ecto shield but the dice hit the shield and knocked Dani away. That was when I couldn't watch any longer, I twisted the Omnitrix dial and found the right alien icon and slammed it down.

"Wrapture!" I shouted as the green light faded to reveal my mummy alien. I stretched my mummy arm and grabbed the Box Ghost while he was distracted by his annoying laughter and knocked him on a building wall, a car and finally on the road. The Box ghost phased through my arm and shot another dice at me and I was knocked to a lam post.

"The Box Ghost cannot be beaten by a mere toilet paper!" The Box ghost shouted. He was about to shoot another dice but a purple laser hit him and knocked him through a building. I stood up to see who help me and saw a humanoid metal robot on a hoverboard.

"Are you okay?" it asked in a familiar voice.

"Yeah, thanks" I answered, "But who are you." I was interrupted from any other thoughts as I saw Dani float beside me.

"Ben are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine." I answered and gestured to the humanoid robot, "I wouldn't be if not for this robot that saved me." Both Dani and the robot looked at each other before laughing. I was confused and angry and so I asked, "What's so funny?"

"You honestly don't know me as…" the robot said as it black glass mask slide up to reveal Valerie, "As the red huntress." I was totally dumbstruck and felt really stupid but that had to wait as a blast was shot centimetres from Valerie. We turned to who it came from and it was the Box ghost again floating in the air.

"No pathetic human can beat the Box ghost!"

Valerie masked slides back to how it was, "I'M NO PATHETIC HUMAN GHOST BUT I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU WISH YOU NEVER SAID THAT!" She flew up to him and began to shoot ecto LASERS from her wrists, elbows and ankles at the Box ghost who then flew away for his life with Valerie at his tail.

I turned to Dani who was facing me, "I going to help Valerie just stay here." She said softly and flew off. But then I thought that when do I listen to someone when it came to a fight. I slammed the hourglass on my shoulder and was cover in green light.

Dani POV

I caught up with Valerie outside a utensils store. She was tracking the Box ghost from her suit.

"The Box ghost is in there" she pointed at the store. I held her from the arm and turned us intangible just as Valerie flew inside. We entered the storage room and I let us become tangible just to see the Box ghost kissing a Box.

"Ewww!" I exclaimed, "I thought you were a creep before but now that is a whole new level."

The box ghost threw the Box away and turned to us angrily, "How dare you disturb the mighty Box ghost from his practice kiss for the Lunch lady…" I did a disgusted look on my face and Valerie and I said 'ewww' the said time, the Box ghost hands began to glow and the boxes around us formed together to form three big human size box, "Now you shall face your doom!" he said and phased through the ceiling and leaving us to face his minions.

Normal POV

The Box Ghost flew out of the store very satisfied that he had been able to leave them to his ghostly minions. He flew through the city and noticed that not many people were there and that some were packing. He flew lower and saw two high school girls walking on the sidewalks. He thought of scaring them so he flew down to them.

"Boo!" he shouted and waved his hands in a stupid ways to scare the girls. Both of the girls had looks that could tell they were irritated by the appearance of the Box ghost. They both dugged through the purses they were carrying and brought out pepper sprays and shot it at Box ghost eyes. The Box ghost screamed in pain and was rubbing his eyes to get rid of the pain while the girls walked passed him like nothing happened.

"That's right flew weak humans!" he yelled mistaking them walking away as an act of fear. He finally stopped screaming although his eyes were more red than usual due to the pepper sprays.

The Box Ghost was ready to fly off but what punched by a fist that knocked him to a lamp post. He groaned in pain and flew up to see who punched him. He glanced at what appeared to be a werewolf with green eyes and a hourglass.

"Who are you, you hairy mutt that you punch the mighty Box Ghost?" the Box ghost demanded.

"The name is Ben-wolf and you are going down." The werewolf said as he leapt from the ground and attempted to punch the Box ghost but phased through him instead.

"ha ha ha. You can't beat me, the…" the Box ghost was caught off guard as he was hit by a lamp post by Ben-wolf and fell to the ground. He floated back to the air and shot five mini dices at the Ben-wolf, but he jumped off the ground and it mouth peeled to four parts and he shot green sonic waves and the Box ghost plummet to the ground hard. The Box ghost floated off the small crater that he had been created when he fell down and tried to fly off but was hit by another sonic blast from Ben-wolf and fell to the ground and fainted.

Ben-wolf walked to the unconscious Box ghost as the hourglass on it waist began to beeped and was engulfed in red to reveal Ben. He glanced at the Box ghost and seems to be lost in thought until he glanced to the sky and saw Valerie and Dani flew towards him and land next to him. They both glanced at the unconscious Box ghost and turned to Ben.

"Nice work Ben." Dani congratulated, "I guessed I shouldn't have told you to stay out."

"You Think." Ben smirked.

Dani faced the unconscious Box ghost, "What do we do with him? I tried the Thermos on him but it didn't work."

Valerie motioned Dani and Ben to shift back. She pointed her arm at the Box ghost and a special ecto gun came out. She targeted the Box ghost and shot it at him and a small green hole formed and sucked the entire Box ghost in and he was gone. She turned to Dani and Ben and saw both were shocked on what happened.

Valerie could tell what they were thinking, "Don't worry I didn't kill him but sent him back to the Ghost zone. He should wake up fine and well." she summoned her hoverboard under her feet and turned to them, "Let's go love Birds."

"WE'RE NOT LOVE BIRDS!" Dani and Ben shouted in union. Valerie snickered and took off to the air.

Unknown to them Skultech was watching them from a binocular. They had been watching from afar so not to alert Dani's ghost sense while the test dummy aka the Box ghost was battling.

"The Boy seems to be a worthy prey to have his pelt on my wall." Skulker said impressed.

"Shut up Skulker." His lower half aka Technus said, "Our mission is to observe if the boy has a weakness."

"You should listen to him Skulker maybe you'll learn a thing or two." A dark voice said. They turned to who the voice came and saw the Fright Knight.

"Fright Knight what are you doing here?" Skulker asked bitterly.

"Did you honestly think that Nefarius would let you two observe on your own especially when you two argue all the time?" The Fright Knight said as he walked to them.

"We don't argue." Skulker said.

"Yeah we debate." Technus added.

"While you two are debating I have already known the boy's weakness from the start." The Fright Knight stated.

"And what would that be?" Skulker asked curiously.

The Fright Knight pointed for them to see Dani carry Ben under the shoulder and carrying him to the sky.

"I still don't get it." Skulker said cluelessly.

"It's the girl, Skulker!" both Fright Knight and Technus said in union.

The fright Knight pulled out a mini communicator. He switched it on to reveal Dark Dan.

"We have found what you were looking for Master." Fright Knight said, "And it is Danielle Fenton."

"Excellent, they have no idea what is coming to them." Dan smirked and laughed sinisterly.

(A/N: Thanks for all you supports and reviews. I'm so sorry for not updating soon my computer crashed and isn't working so from now on I won't be updating often unless on week days considering I will be reading for my exams. ALSO PLEASE VOTE IN MY POLL, YOUR VOTE WILL HELP DETERMINE WHAT SHOULD BE BEN'S NEXT CROSSOVER. Please review.)


	20. Goodbyes and Evil welcomes

Disclaimer: i seriously don't own fairly odd parents

(A/N: I'm so so so so so sorry for not updating. Since the last I updated I had exams and was banned from using any computer. I will try to update as soon as possible. Also please note that in my last chapter I mentioned that I would update on weekdays but it was meant to be weekends.)

Review replies

Nhlaka mdalose: Glad that you believe in me no matter how long it takes for me to update. Also thanks for the opinon on the next crossover with Juniper lee but i already have this planned out but i will use her in the forth or fifth chapter.)

Chapter 20: Goodbyes and Evil welcomes

Danny POV

I'm currently scanning through the town from the skies as my alter ghost hero, Danny Phantom, to make sure that the people of Amity Park has completely evacuated. I flew to another area and it was clear meaning that everyone in Amity Park has evacuated except my friends and Family who had volunteered to stay and help me before leaving me.

I flew off to the outside of Amity Park and came upon one of the metal poles that surrounded Amity Park so as to provide the ghost/human shield to protect Amity Park. I flew down to a figure that was working on one of the metal poles on the ground and it was my best friend and mayor of Amity Park, Tucker Foley. He seems to not have notice my presence so I decided to have some fun and scare him a bit. I placed my hand on his shoulder while summoning a little of my ice power on my palm and he literally shivered a bit and jumped a bit in fear. He turned behind him and saw it was me with a smirk.

"Very funny Danny." He said sarcastically. He turned back to what he was doing so I focus my eyes closer and noticed that he was pressing a few buttons.

"How is the ghost shield coming?" I asked.

Tucker turned to me, "I'm making a few more calculations for the power capacity the ghost shield should carry."

"Okay Tucker, so when are you coming to Fentonworks?" i asked.

"In ten minutes." Tucker answered.

With that answer said I flew away from Tucker's location and headed to Fentonworks. On the way there, I thought about how much the Two days Dan had given us has gone considering that through out yesterday was when all the citizens of Amity Park evacuated. It still bothered me a little that we may not have a chance of beating Dan, but then that is why I had told my parents to build a new thermos that was strong and powerful enough to hold Dan and didn't have a release button. But they first had their doubts but decided to do it as a huge challenge to achieve.

I finally approached Fentonworks and landed on the sidewalks. I summoned the two white rings around my waist and it changed me back to Danny Fenton. I went to the door and entered from there I went down to the lab. As I walked down I saw that all my friends and family were there except Dani and Ben who had left to check the east part of Amity Park for any ghost danger. I saw Valerie talking to Cosmo and Poof but from the look of her face I was sure that she wanted to run away from Cosmo asking her random questions. I looked to another side of the lab and saw Sam talking with Jazz so I decided to talk to Sam. I saw Jazz mouth out some few words before Sam turned to me.

"Hey Danny. So has everyone evacuated?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." I answered, "So what are you girls talking about?"

"Girls stuff." She answered. I could tell that it meant that I shouldn't know so I let Sam continue talking with Jazz and turned to a huge monitor screen on the wall at the other side of the lab. I saw my mom showing Wanda some of the diagrams of the battle suit Timmy had planned a day ago. Timmy had informed me that the plan first off came to him when he was sleeping while Tucker and Ben were figuring out how to beat Dan. He told me that the dream was like a flashback of how he fought a universal creature known as the Darkness. He also told me of how he used different powerful weapons to use against the creature but only defeated it temporary. He lastly told me that it was when he put them all together that it defeated it and turned it into the Kindness. Although it was a long story the main point of it was that separate weapons were useless in beating it permanently but when put together it did defeated it, so that would also mean that if Ben, Timmy and I formed together we could defeat Dan. But Timmy's plan wasn't complete until Tucker had told him of the exoskeleton that was destroyed by my sister during an evil plan with my arch nemesis Vlad Plasmius.

The plan was that his alien friends will change him to the exoskeleton and me being able to control him from the inside, but when my mom and Tucker did the math it pointed that we didn't have enough power. But then Ben had mentioned about an alien that he called Upgrade. The alien had the ability to control machines and increase it power and also manipulate it to a stronger form. So with that plan put to action my mom decided to have Cosmo, Wanda and Poof with her so as to have them know what weapons and other things should be included, while my dad worked on the final pieces of the new thermos which he called the 'Phantom thermos'.

I turned from the giant screen and headed to a big hatch on the wall that wasn't the ghost portal and it opened up. I walked into a big room that my parents had built a few months ago and saw my dad sitting on a table with a blowtorch in his hand and his hood and goggle over his face. He was working on the Phantom Thermos but once he heard the hatch open and close he turned to the direction and saw me standing there.

"Hey Danny Boy. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to see how the thermos is coming" i answered.

My dad grabbed the thermos and shoved it to the air so that I could see it,"It's almost done; just need to put on some paint on this babe and it will be done."

"Okay dad I'll see you later." I said before leaving the room.

TWO HOURS LATER

We're now ready. The thermos is finished, the preparation for Timmy being the suit was ready and was assured to work a hundred percent and the ghost shield was ready to be activated. The Fenton RV was parked outside of the house as everyone was talking words of advice and goodbyes even though we knew we would see each other again. My mom and dad talked words of encouragement though mom was sad that she was leaving me to face a ghost without them. My dad presents the thermos which had drawings of black flames and the letter P on it. I turned to Timmy who was with his alien friends. I could see Wanda raise her stick with a star on it glow and a pink watch was on Timmy's wrist. They hugged for a while both with sad looks on their faces.

I turned to another direction and saw Sam walk towards me. We stood there for a while before Sam spoke.

"Good luck Danny." She said, "But please being careful, I can't imagine a life without you." I knew she was worried about her behaviour. She always is but I knew I had to assure her that I will be fine.

"It's going to be okay Sam, I promise." I replied. Before i knew it we both kissed on the lips. It was a wonderful kiss that I wished could last forever but i knew that it had to end. I felt her draw back her lips and I did so as well before she then hugged me.

Timmy's POV

My Fairies and I hugged for a while knowing that we may never see each other again for a while. It just felt like I was losing them but I couldn't let them be with me in the fight or they will get hurt.

We departed from the hugged just as Wanda spoke first.

"Good luck sport and please be alright."

"Poof Poof" Poof said.

"Yeah knock that ghost dead." Said Cosmo.

"Cosmo ghosts are dead." I corrected him with a smile on my face to show how much how was going to miss his stupid sentences, "bye guys I'll be alright." I turned to another direction and saw Dani approach Ben.

Ben POV

Dani came to me and I was sure she was thinking of what to say. I tried to think of words to say to fill up the silent moment. I glanced at her beautiful sky eyes and shifted mine when I saw Dani look at mine.

"Ben." Dani muttered, "Thanks for what you have done."

"Done what?" I asked.

She continued, "for saving Danny and I when our entire ghostly enemies tried to capture us, for helping and saving from the eliminators and having the courage to go to the ghost zone to save both Timmy and I. What I'm trying to say is that you have done a lot for me and my family and having you as a friend was the best thing that ever happened to me."

I thought hard on Dani's words and knew she was right and i knew i had to say my own thoughts, "I should be thanking you Dani. You're the one who saw that i was good from the start and help save me from the Guys in White. You are a brave girl and courage that matches better than the people in my dimension and that is a good quality of a great hero."

We stood silent for a while before I was suddenly pulled to a hug and then unexpectedly given a passionate kiss on the lips. I was surprised at first but then I knew it was Dani so I kissed back and closed my eyes to enjoy it. It was a wonderful experience and was very passionate for my first kiss. I felt all my worries wash away and that we were the only ones alone and I knew that Dani was felt the same. But sadly I felt Dani's lips drawing back and so I did as well. When I opened my eyes I saw her run to into the Fenton RV and then I heard a snicker and look around to see that everyone had seen what happened.

After a few more goodbyes from others, we saw them drive off and were heading out of Amity Park. Timmy, Danny and I stood there for a while before brought out a remote from his pocket and pressed a button and I looked up to the sky and saw the ghost shield cover the entire town and us in it.

"Well guys we better get ready." said Danny as he faced us, "We should check Amity Park to look for Dan before he comes for us. Whoever finds him should call the others, understand." We both nodded as he continued,"Ben you head to Casper high while Timmy goes to city hall and I check the entire town from the air." Timmy and I nodded before dispatching and headed to different directions.

I headed to the direction of Casper High. Thanks to Dani who had given me a tour of the place yesterday I was able to get there quicker. I walked through the front doors which were not locked and walked through the halls; from there I checked the classes and laboratory. So far there was no sign of Dan so I decided to head to the school basketball court.

I opened the entrance doors of the basket ball court which were not locked (not surprising) and walked to the middle of the court. Then suddenly I heard the doors close shut and my instincts told me that I just entered a trap. I reached for the Fenton earphone that were plugged on my ears that Danny had given me, but then I felt the ground under me shake and fell to the ground. I summoned my strength to stand up and not fall unconscious, then heard a familiar metal noises heading towards me and i knew who it was, but how could he be here. I glanced at who it was and hoped it wasn't who I think it is but fate hard to put me wrong because standing before me was...Vilgax.

"We meet again Tennyson." said Vilgax.

Timmy's POV

I finally arrived city hall and not too far stood the statue of Danny Phantom standing proudly and holding the world with one hand. It got me to think how unfair that i didn't have a staue of myself on earth after when i beat the Darkness two years back, but i was cut off from my thoughts when a familiar laughter of a fairy loving crackpot teacher. I tried turning to where the laughter came from but i was shot from behind me by an unexpected blast and flew to a brick wall of city hall. I tried standing up as groans kept escaping my mouth from the sudden pain that came with the shot and looked forward to see Denziel Crocker but this time he was dress in a costume i hadn't seen him wear since the time that he had used my rule free wish muffin to take over the world. I could see he walking towards me with a grin across his face.

"How do you feel Turner. Feeling like getting a F for failure in defeating me?" said Crocker.

Danny's POV

I was flying through the air and was scanning every possible place for Dan to hide, but couldn't find him or any sign that could show that he was there. I spent a few more minutes of searching before i landed on the street to check how Ben is doing. I activated the Fenton earphones.

"Hey Ben..." I was interrupted by what sounded like walls being broken down and then I heard a voice that I wasn't familiar with say, "Times up Tennyson, no one is here to save you." I knew Ben was in trouble but before I could fly off heard what sound like my ghostly wail and before I could react to it I was thrown through tons of buildings before i stopped at one building and changed back to my human self.

I heard a familiar fruitloop voice say, "this is the hero of earth, poor Daniel has being deceiving himself." I pushed myself to my feet and saw the face of my archenemy that i hadn't seen in a year...Vlad Plasmius.

(A\N: this is one of my best cliffy. PLEASE VOTE IN MY POLL, YOUR VOTE WILL DETERMINE WHAT SHOULD BE BEN NEXT CROSSOVER. Please review nicely and constructive critism are welcome.)


	21. When arch-enemies attacks

Disclaimer: I seriously don't own fairly odd parents

(A\N: thanks for reviewing this story and I would like to apologise to Ben10 madness and Nhlaka mdalose for the mistake of identity in the previous review reply, it was meant for Ben10 madness.)

Review reply:

CyberActor15: glad you like the story but I already know that Ben's mummy alien is Ben mummy; I just wanted to change the name to sound better.

Chapter 21: When arch-enemies attacks.

Ben's POV

I was in total shock of seeing my enemy from the past standing before me. The last I had seen him was two years ago when my dad and I had cause an explosion to occur underground Bellwood. I had thought that he was gone but I guess that was temporary because he was standing right at me with his huge body and armour.

"It's impossible, you can't be alive." I said.

The alien Vilgax laughed and tried to attack me by sending a punch towards me but I jumped out of the way just in time, "Foolish boy. I Vilgax can never be killed, especially by a mere explosion." He charged towards me as I turned to the Omnitrix and immediately slammed the watch and in a flash of green light I was XLR8.

"XLR8." I shouted and ran out of Vilgax way. He attempted to chase me but I was too fast for him. He stopped chasing me and use both his hands to knock the ground and that caused a wave to break the ground itself and I fell. Before I could get up I felt Vilgax grab me by the tail and began to bash me to the ground multiple times.

"Times up Tennyson, no one is here to save you." I heard Vilgax say as he kept on putting more pain on me. He finally stops and threw me to the audience stand and I changed back to normal. I tried to get up but Vilgax grabbed my wrist and pulled me to his face level.

"Now I can have the Omnitrix." Vilgax smirked. I knew that I was doomed.

Timmy POV

As soon as I got up, I ran out of the way just as Crocker brought out his staff and shot out a blue beam. I ran to a mailbox and tried to get over how painful the first blast was and began to think of how Crocker could have gotten his suit back and how he gotten into Amity Park and pass through the shield. My thoughts were interrupted as I felt the mail box behind me vanish. I turned behind me and saw Crocker standing with a grin on his face.

"Hello Turner. Where are your Fairies." he asked. Crocker attempted to knock me with his staff but I ducked out of the way and ran to an alley. When I ran inside I found out that it was a dead end. I turned to the entrance of the alley that I had ran through but I saw Crocker standing there also obstructing the entrance.

"Well, look who got himself trap like a spider caught in a fly's web." He said.

"Actually it is a fly that is caught in a spider's web." I corrected.

"Silence! "He shouted,"Who's the teacher that is paid with a minimum salary." Crocker pointed his staff at me and said with an evil grin, "So long Turner. Where you're going is a long silent sleep like my mother." I looked horrified as it staff was charging up and I knew that I couldn't escape.

Danny's POV

I think fate just loves to torture me. After a year of not seeing my arch-enemy and thinking that he was gone for good and that I can now relax without worrying what evil plans he maybe up to every single day, but now here he is standing a few feet from me with a evil grin on his face and looking down on me with so much pain going through my body.

"Isn't it my favourite little badger." He smirked. I pushed myself to the ground and summoned my rings and changed back to my ghost alter ego, Danny Phantom.

"What are you doing here Vlad, I thought you were stuck in space or did space rejected you like my mom and dad did." I said with a hint of witty Banter.

Vlad snickered, "Oh Daniel, you and your little jokes never end, does it?" he shot an ecto blast at me and I flew out of the way, "It's high time someone ends that silently." He created three duplicates and they all shot ecto beams at me. I flew out of the way of a few ecto beams and moved my way pass the others and shot an ice ray and froze one of them. Two more of Vlad's duplicates tried to fire at me but I put up an ecto shield reflector and they ecto blasts bounce back to them thereby destroying them. Having beaten those two, I turned to the real Vlad who was standing there with a grin and his hands folded across his chest.

"Is that all you got Vlad." I snickered,"Being in space must have made you really old the last time we meant."

"Always with the witty banter Daniel." Vlad snickered, "But tell me will it save you from this..." Vlad breathed in and I knew what he was about to do. I knew that I wouldn't be able to fly out of the way fast so I summoned my strongest ecto shield and waited as Vlad released a wave of purple ghostly wail at me. I Tried holding on but the wail was too much and it was breaking through my shield. I tried holding on but the wail was getting through and I lost the strength to hold on and my ecto shield crumbled and I was push to the ground and fell unconscious.

Ben POV

I never knew this could happen. I never dreamed that this may be the end as right now Vilgax was fiddling the Omnitrix and I was only watching. But I heard a voice in my head that sounded like an old man telling me not to give up, and it was right I should give up.

With a free hand and slammed the watch despite how Vilgax was trying to turning the dial and I was engulfed in a blinding flash of light that it temporary blinded Vilgax and making him to drop me. When the flash died down I was in an alien transformation that I had never seen before and some reason I was feeling rage.

"What am I?" I asked myself. I looked at my current transformation and it was a tiger like alien with a sharp claw on my knuckle on both hand and that the Omnitrix hourglass was on my chest.

"You can't win Tennyson." I heard Vilgax said and I felt another wave of rage wash through my mind and body.

"Let me tell you something Vilgax." I yelled, "I will kick your ass so bad that your squid face mother will cry." I charged towards Vilgax and he threw a punch at me but I caught it with one hand and threw him over me and he landed through the audience stand. I growled with rage and Vilgax boosted through the audience stand and attempted to punch me hardly but I jumped off the ground and landed severely blows on his face before I kicked him with my foot and landed on the ground while he flew through the wall leaving a huge hole. I ran up to the hole and landed in a soccer field. I saw Vilgax stand up and charged towards with rage showing plainly on his face. I stood there ready for him and dodged all blows he tried to get at me. I waited for a chance to strike and when I noticed he hesitated a bit, I punched his abdomen a few times before jumping off from the ground and sent a few blows at the head and he fell to the ground.

Just as soon as he fainted, the Omnitrix hourglass began to beep and changed me back to my human self. I looked down at Vilgax and saw how much bruises were on his face and his armour was nearly broken with a few cracks to show it.

I thought of the alien and knew that he could come in handy in tough times. I was interrupted from my thoughts as I switched the Fenton earphones ON and tried contacting Timmy.

"Timmy are you..." i heard a few static from the other side but I could here him say, "Ben...Ben...need help...hurry." I switched the Fenton earphones and looked down at the body of Vilgax but noticed that it was vanishing and was completely gone. I was a bit baffled by it but I remembered Timmy needs my help so I slammed the watch but I was still normal. I glanced at it and noticed that the normal green or red colour wasn't there, but instead it was blue.

Timmy's POV

I was standing with horror on my face as I tried to sort of ways to escape but then I remembered what I could do, 'Am I really this stupid' I thought. I let a light black energy engulfed me and felt my physical body and senses enhance. My transformation was complete as I was now in my Teo costume instead of my usual clothes.

With my enhance hearing, I heard Crocker blast at me, but I did a very big leap off the ground before the blast to get to me and landed out of the alley.

"Hey Crocker pot over here." I taunted.

Crocker turned to my direction, "So Turner you have magic on you from you *Spas* Fairy *Spas*god*spas* Parents." He raised his staff in the air and a dark cloud formed above us, "I hope your ready because it's going to rain of pain." The clouds shot down a huge lightning at Crocker and he was covered by it. When the lightning died down, Crocker was flowing with yellow energy that was all over his body. I charged towards him and shot blue rays from both my feet, one bigger than the first and it hit Crocker square on the chest, but it didn't have any effect.

Crocker laughed, "You can't hurt me Tuner but what I'm about to do will hurt you a lot." He stretched out his staff and immediately the ground below me grew a huge and hand and me. I tried breaking out but i was useless. The rock hand smashed me to the ground and I stood up. I felt a strange force holding me and when i looked at Crocker's direction it was him as he had his staff at me. He pointed his staff to a direction and I was knocked to a wall, then a car and the ground. I tried standing up I was lifted off from the ground and felt immediate surge of pain run through my body. I screamed out for him to stop but he didn't consider it and only laughed. I felt it stop and i fell to the ground. I glanced at Crocker and saw him run in light speed and kick me to a van. I tried to get out of the way but he grip me by throat.

"What's the matter Turner. Got a little choke in your throat?" I heard him say before he dropped my weak body, "After when I'm done I'm going to get your fairies and use their energy to take over the world and then I will torture your love ones and friends." I laid on the ground feeling defeated and wounds. I couldn't believe this was the crackpot teacher that I had taunted since I was ten. He sounded crazier than last time and then it occurred to me that the power he was using has made him go mad now. I knew one thing and that was I WON'T LET HIM WIN!"

Standing to my feet, I felt my powers and strength rise. I wouldn't let this guy take me down, capture my fairies and torture my love ones. DO YOU HEAR I WILL NOT AND WILL NOT LET HIM BEAT ME!.

"So Turner having the guts to fight." Crocker snickered.

"Guts has nothing to do with this Crocker..."I said with confidence, "It is will power." I summoned some of my enhanced strength and smashed the ground. The ground burst and Crocker knocked through a building and he landed at another street. I flew off from the ground and created a huge energy ball before throwing it at him. The energy ball made impact at him and destroyed half a street block. I landed back at the ground and waited for the dust to clear. When it did, I glanced at Crocker and saw that he was standing but this time he was angry.

"You'll pay for that Turner!'" yelled Crocker. He ran in light speed and so did I and we both clashed.

The fight was all power as we gave it our all. We fought like there were no boundaries and I could had sworn that I had seen a new side of Crocker. This Crocker was one that was field with rage and was crazy to the full and that got me a bit worried. We shot out energy blasts and countered any of our energy blast and I lost how long it was as the powers will displayed created a giant hole on the ground.

Crocker raised his staff and out of the crisis stood rock monsters and he sent them to attack me. I used my enhance speed and broke one of the rock monsters head before holding the entire body and destroying the rest. I then punched the ground and it created a land slide that covered Crocker within the ground, but that didn't hold him as he flew out and floated in the air and shot out giant blue flames at me. I could feel my heart beat fast and used my enhance speed to run out of the way as the flames were crashing down on the ground, destroying any building and laying flames on the ground.

Seeing that I was having much of a fighting chance and flew off from the ground and headed towards Crocker. The flight speed I used I punched him to the ground and it created a huge hole. I landed in the huge hole and tried to get some air. But I sensed a blast towards me and i reacted fast and fired mine, but the blast was too much and I was knocked by the impact and landed a few blocks.

I could hear Crocker laugh but I was too weak to fight.

"This is the end for you Turner." He said and pointed staff at me and began to charge up the energy. I could get up to fight, neither could I run nor shout for help. All I did was lay down on the ground and hope it wouldn't be too painful.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

For a minute I thought he would have shoot but when I opened my eyes I could see he was frozen in a block of ice. I forced myself to sit up and knew that only one person I knew could freeze someone like that and it would be Danny. But when I glanced at the figure it looked like a moth like creature with a familiar hourglass on its chest that made me to reconsider my previous assumption.

The creature threw a punch at the iced Crocker and he was destroyed to little pieces and evaporated to nothing. The creature then pressed the hourglass on his chest and was engulfed in green light before changing to my friend, Ben. Ben ran to me and helped me get up.

"Dude are you okay?" I asked.

"Some part of my body hurt but yeah I'm fine." I replied.

He turned to me with a determine look on his face, "we have to save Danny because the way I'm see it this was planned." With that said Ben slammed his watch and changed to XLR8 and ran off. Before he changed to XLR8 I noticed that the size of a normal wrist watch and that it was coloured green and when he activated the watch to transform a hologram of the alien came up. I thought of asking him about it before running off fast as light to catch up with Ben.

Danny's POV

After Vlad had used his ghostly wail at me I felt weak, but I wasn't going to let him win so he could have his own laugh. I got up and I fought him as much as I could. It felt like hours to me as my only thought was to take Vlad and if needed to, I would kill him.

I dodged another of his blast and shot an ecto ball, but Vlad disappeared out of it path and shot an ecto blast me from behind. I fell to the ground and tried to stand but he shot an ecto rope at me and sent a surge of electricity and I screamed in pain. It was too painful for me to take as I felt my powers draining. I griped the rope and shouted, "GO GHOST STINGERS.!" I sent my own energy and it shot at Vlad and he let go. I tore from the ecto rope and fired a series of ecto blast at him before he could recover and with my luck it hit him square on the chest and he fell to the ground.

Vlad groaned from the blast and glanced at me, "Very good little badger, you are becoming so talented just like me." He smirked. Out of pure anger I shot an ice ball and he was frozen and then I summoned all my ecto power and shot a stream of ecto energy from my hands. In a matter of seconds Vlad was shattered in tiny pieces and strange enough evaporated.

I fell to my knees from the lost of energy and reverted back to my human form. I couldn't believe that I actually killed Vlad out of pure rage, but then I thought that he must have been transported or something. But I couldn't help but think if I was truly becoming like him, to let my anger get the better of me.

I heard Timmy's voice shout out my name and I glanced at the distance to see XLR8 stopping a few feet from me and Timmy who was Teo stop next to him.

"Danny are you okay?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah why?" I replied.

Ben touched the watch hour glass and was back to his human form, "Timmy and I were attacked by our arch-nemesis." said Ben.

"You were." I said, "I just fought Vlad and if you guys were attacked by your enemies then what was the aim of all that." Before any of us could answer we heard a ghostly wail and the ground began to shake and building began to collapse. A few meters from us the ground opened with fire blazing out and a figure flying out. I looked closer as the figure landed at the ground and to my fear it was Dark Dan.

"Hello kids." Dan smirked as he charged up a huge ecto beam, "And goodbye." He pointed it at our direction and fired.

(A/N: hope you all like the chapter and to all those thinking about what I meant about Crocker's mom then yes she is dead, She died a two years later. PEASE VOTE IN MY POLL, YOUR VOTE WILL DETERMINE WHAT CROSSOVER BEN SHOULD HAVE NEXT. THE POLL WILL END WHEN I RELEASE THE LAST CHAPTER WHICH SHOULD BE CHAPTER 23 OR 24. Please review nicely and constructive criticism is welcome.)


	22. The ultimate enemy part 1: The battle

Disclaimer: I seriously don't own fairly odd parents

(A\N: Hello again and I would like to thank everyone for reviewing and following this story, you guys are the best. And now I would like to introduce a very special guy.)

Me: His the most generous man in the world and has giving out presents to good boys and girls all around the world in one night. Please give him your applause for the one and only...Santa Claus.

Santa Claus: Ho Ho Ho, thanks for having me here Man of cartoons.

Me: Thanks Santa and I would like to ask if I'm on the nice list this year.

Santa Claus: Sorry kiddo but No.

Me(stares angrily at Santa Claus): WHAT! BUT I'VE BEEN NICE YOU SON OF A...

Santa Claus: No need to be angry kid and besides isn't there a reason I'm here?

Me(calms down): yeah sorry for the outburst. Please go on.

Santa Claus: Previously on The Cross-Dimensional Adventures of Ben Tennyson: Hero meets Phantom.

Previously sequence begins

Danny turns to his two friends, "Go get my parents and meet me at city hall, I think that where the portal is." Danny looks up to the sky and shouted, "I'm going ghost!" and flew to the air and headed towards the portal.

Danny is flying to the portal and noticed something coming out. He charges up an ecto ball and fires it at the figure but it dodges the ecto ball and lands on him. The figure grabs his color and punches Danny's face and sends him to the ground.

SCENE CHANGE

Danny stood off from the ground just as his family, best friend Sam arrives.

"Danny what happened?" asked Sam.

Danny points to the figure descending to city Hall, "That."

"Who are you?" asked Danny as the figure dodges his ice blast. The figure lands in front of him and they could clearly see that his resembles a werewolf.

"Call me Ben-wolf." Ben Wolf hollowed.

SCENE CHANGE

In Nefarius castle

"This Danny Phantom you speak of is impressive and powerful." Said Nefarius. After listening to what Skulker told him about Danny, he said, "I want to test so gather some of his enemies and bring me Dani Fenton."

SCENE CHANGE

Dani is in the lab and in her ghost form. She is talking to Ben.

"So what is your name and where are you from."

The boy snickered, "I never asked you to tell me your age. My name is Ben Tennyson, I'm also thirteen and I come from Bellwood."

SCENE CHANGE

Danny and Fourarms are on a rooftop and shake hands.

"Well I see you two are friends now." Said Dani as she flew down to them,"So does that mean you'll stay?"

"Sorry Danny but I need to head home and fix a..." said Fourarms sadly.

"Then we'll help you." Said Dani assuredly.

"Thanks." Said Ben. Then suddenly a smoke bomb falls below them and spreads sleeping gas.

SCENE CHANGE

Vortex is holding Fourarms with one hand and the other ghosts are gathering towards two unconscious Dani and Danny.

"Leave Dani alone!" yelled Fourarms. The ghosts are laughing at Ben but then a missle hits Vortex and thereby release Fourarms from his grip.

Spectra turns to a figure in the sky, "Then who are you?"

"It's Timmy Hunter." Replied the figure. He wore a pink helmet, the rest of his armour was green and under his feet was a purple hoverboard.

SCENE CHANGE

Dani is standing on the street of Amity Park that was in ruins. The ground shakes and creates a huge hole that a figure flew out of. The figure floats has a scythe in his hands.

"Who are you?" asked Dani shivering with fear.

"If you must know I am the ultimate evil, but you may call me Nefarius." Replied the figure.

SCENE CHANGE

The Fright Knight bows down to Nefarius and presents the ring of rage and crown of fire to Nefarius.

"Good work Fright Knight." Said Nefarius as he collects the two ghostly items, "Soon my objective will be complete. All we have to do is release a powerful ghost from his captive prison container."

SCENE CHANGE

Nefarious walks to a dented thermos and grabs it. Not too far is Clockwork unconscious on the floor and the Fright Knight approach him.

"Master I know this is none of my concern, but what is in that thing?" the fright Knight asked.

"Our new ally." answered Nefarius.

SCENE CHANGE

On the ground of a forest is Dora who was half unconscious and wounded.

"Please...stop." Dora begged to Dan.

"Very well tell Danny that I am ready to fight him and his allies." Said Dan as he grabs an unconscious Dora and throws her through a portal he created, "So the world shall see my power."

SCENE CHANGE

In a vision sequence, Danny and Dora are in a forest. Dora is weeping of her fallen kingdom and Danny tries to attack Dan who was floating in front of them. Dan held his hand at Danny and he was held in the air and couldn't move.

"No now Dan junior." Dan smirked while Danny snarled at the little nick name for him, "You have two days to prepare yourselves before I arrve. Until then enjoy while you still can."

SCENE CHANGE

Ben is in the basketball court and comes face to face with Vilgax.

"We meet again, Tennyson."

SCENE CHANGE

Timmy is blasted to a brick wall of city hall by an unexpected blast. He tries to stand to see his arch-nemesis, Crocker.

"How do you feel Turner? Feel like getting a F for failure in beating me." said Crocker.

SCENE CHANGE

Danny is hit by a purple ghostly wail and is sent through tons of buildings. He stops at one and tries to get up. He was to weak to but could hear a familiar say, "This is the hero of earth, poor Daniel has being deceiving himself."

SCENE CHANGE

After beating their arch-enemies, Timmy and Ben met up with Danny and informed him of what had happened.

"I just fought Vlad and if you guys were attacked by your enemies then what was the aim of all that." Said Danny. As soon as Danny finished his sentence the ground below them began to shake and the earth a few meters from them split in two and fire blazed out. A figure flew out of the ground and lands on the ground. They boys observe closer and it was Dan with the ring of rage on his middle finger and the crown of fire on his head.

"Hello kids." Dan smirked,"and goodbye." He shot an ecto blast that he was charging up.

PREVIOUSLY SEQUENCE ENDS.

Me: And now on to chapter 22.

Chapter 22: The ultimate enemy part 1: the battle for life and death.

Timmy's POV

Dan shot at use with a huge ecto blast and before I could blink Danny put up a square ecto shield against Dan's blast, but it was too much and we were blast from each other. I tried standing up and I heard from my Fenton earphone Danny say, "Timmy activate the super formation." I knew what he was talking about. I was the key for us to form as one and without me we were doomed. Earlier before everyone left Wanda gave me a wrist watch that had the suit within. If I activate it then I would become the Fenton ectoskeleton.

"Unfortunately I can't let you do that." I heard Dan said and before I could react fast I felt an ecto rope tie around my waist and drag me. It felt a blur but when i opened my eyes I came face to face with Dan. His face was that of someone who was proud of whom he is and I could have sworn I saw his eyes with flames in them, "You and your foolish friends can't beat me, no matter how much you try."

I tried struggling from his grip but It was no use he had me. I saw him grin the more as I tried struggling and then he burst into laughter.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I heard Ben's voice. Dan and I turn to him and in a flash of green light a Diamond head stood. Diamond head struck the ground and immediately diamonds came out of the ground and struck through Dan's chest and thereby letting me go. I fell to the ground and ran to Danny and Ben to stay together.

We observed the diamond that was through Dan's chest melt and Dan laughing sinisterly.

"Ha Ha Ha, you are such children. Thinking you could kill me." Dan grinned, "Let's see if you can handle me three times." As he said that two more duplicates appeared and with the real Dan dashed towards us with incredible speed and knocked us far from each other.

Ben POV

The duplicate Dan grabbed me and threw me through some building before I landed on the ground. Thanks to my body covered in hard diamond I was safe but I knew that would last long If I don't deo something.

I looked to the air and saw the duplicate Dan flying down towards me. His entire body was covered in green energy that was incredibly high and increasing. I shot a few number of mini diamonds at him from my knuckles, but unfortunately he was unharmed. I ran out of the way knowing it was futile just standing there and created a diamond shield over me. The next I knew was my diamond shield break off, the ground shake and me feeling a bit dizzy. I looked over what was remaining of my shield and to my amazement I saw a huge meteor size hole on the ground a few meters from me. I glanced closer and saw Dan standing in the middle of the hole. He turne3d to me and chuckled before firing a blast at me, but seeing it coming I slammed the Omnitrix hourglass and transformed to XLR8.

"XLR8." I shouted and ran out of the way of the blast. I ran out to an alley and changed back having going according to Danny's plan. You didn't think that we would just trust our faith on transforming into the Fenton Ectoskeleton. Danny had informed us yesterday on what we should do knowing that Dan would try to divide us and conquer.

I activate my new improved Omnitrix and a hologram of an Alien appeared. I turned the dial and scrolled down to a short alien that was hard to describe, but before I could consider transforming to the alien I heard Dan not too far from location.

"There's no use running kid." I heard Dan taunting voice, "Just come out and I may consider giving you a slow and painless death."

I quietly moved a bit to hide, but I fell on some trash cans and fell and perhaps alerting him to my location. I stood up quickly and running but Dan appeared out of no where and punched me in the abdomen sending me to a brick wall. I stood up with both hands clutching my stomach and I glanced at Dan walking to me slowly.

"No use running kid it's over." Dan said.

"Your wrong, Dan!" I yelled, "Don't underestimate us. We may not be strong and powerful as you but we're a team and that is all the power we need."

I heard a strange computer voice say, "Unknown alien DNA detected." I glanced at the Omnitrix and a yellow light beam cameout and seem to scan Dan from top to bottom before It disappeared, "Alien DNA now In Omnitrix."

I released both hands from clutching my abdomen and slammed the watch. I was engulfed in green light and I felt myself get shorter. When the light died down I was the alien that I had last seen before Dan came. The alien was short and white living amplifier, I had a small square resembling MP3 behind me and cassette tapes on my lower legs.

"What am I now?" I asked rhetorically.

I glanced at Dan who was still standing before me, "I don't know and I don't care. Goodbye Tennyson." He charged an ecto blast and was about to fire. I stared at him and walked back but only met a brick wall.

"Leave me Alone!" I yelled. I noticed small sonic sound waves from my mouth hit Dan and he was sent off to the air.

"Wow that was awesome!" I shouted excited and ran out of the alley. i ran to the streets but felt a the ground below me burst and I was sent flying to a mailbox. I stood with a groan escaping my mouth and looked up to see Dan.

"If you think that you can run off like that then you have another thing coming." Said Dan as he was walking towards me. I summoned all my strength and release another sonic wave at him, but It was doing no harm, but that didn't stop me. I summoned all my power and used a bigger force, but then I felt weird and notice that another me was standing beside me, both my left and my right. The blasts got bigger and Dan was having a hard time heading towards us so we let out our biggest and It sent Dan flying off.

With that done, I was exhausted that I fell to my needs to get some of my strength and rest a bit. After a few seconds of rest I tapped the Omnitrix Hourglass and Transformed to XLR8.

"XLR8." I shouted and ran off to where we will regroup.

Timmy's POV

After the sudden dash attack from Dan, I was grabbed from the foot and thrown to stop sign and fell to my feet. I glanced up in the air and saw Dan heading towards me do I summoned my super speed and ran off fast. Usually I would stand and fight, but I had two reasons, One was because of Danny's plan and two was because Dan was way too powerful so I'll stick with Danny's plan.

I sensed incoming blasts and did a high jump and landed on a rooftop. I glanced down at the street and saw the Blast make contact with the ground and also destroying anything standing. I focused back to what was going on and began from rooftop to rooftop while having Dan behind me and firing ecto blasts at me. every blast he shot It managed to jump out of the way, but unfortunately Dan fired a bigger ecto blast and destroyed a building that was before me.

I turned behind me and glanced up at Dan and saw he fire some more ecto blasts. I jumped out of the rooftop and landed on the street, then I summoned a huge energy ball and shot it at Dan. But Dan punched the energy ball with his fist and breathed out huge stream of fire from his mouth. I ran super speed out of the way and then hid in an alley.

"Come on out kid." I heard call out, "There's no place to run and no place to hide." I looked back at the street and saw Dan fly towards me, but then he became invisible. I looked around with my heart beating fast on thinking where Dan is.

"Goodbye kid." I heard Dan say behind me. I turned behind me and In what felt like fast speed, Dan punched his way through my chest. I felt my breathing becoming harder and tried to fight the sudden darkness floating in my eyes, but It was pointed less as I looked down with fear showing on my face and saw Dan rip my heart out. I never thought I would die like this but unfortunately it happened. With the last thing I saw was Dan laughing at me dying and fly off. I fell to the ground with my heart lying a few meters from me and a pool of my own blood of the ground.

Danny's POV

I was fighting on with Dan or rather I should say I was luring him. Using the plan I had formulated yesterday with Ben and Timmy, we were to regroup with each other so as to transform into the super ectoskeleton, but that didn't mean It was going to be easy.

After when Dan had separated Timmy, Ben and I, I had to avoid all of Dan's powerful ecto blasts. Some of them caused great damages on the streets and buildings. As I flew through Amity Park I could see from a couple of streets that a fight was going which would mean that either Ben or Timmy was fighting Dan's duplicate. I focused back at my own current situation of flew to the direction of Amity Park's park.

"You can't fly away from me Dan junior." I heard Dan call me. the name stung to me than anything that I had painfully endured. I knew what Dan was trying to do, he was trying to get me to fight him and If I do that then I will be ruining the plan.

I stopped flying away and turned to face him, "Oh c'mon Dan is that all you got."

Dan stopped chasing me and looked at me angrily, "you haven't seen anything yet Danny."

Dan clapped both his hands and sonic waves hit me so hard that I was sent hurling to the park faster. After that big wave, I crash in the park and stood up immediately. I looked around me to check If Timmy or Ben arrived, but I couldn't see any of them.

I heard thunder rumbled and sounds of lightning, so I looked up to the sky and amazingly there was a big cloud below the shield that covers the entire town.

"What's the matter Daniel?" I heard Dan said. The clouds departed to reveal Dan floating down, "Feeling scared."

"I'm never afraid of you Dan!" I yelled.

Dan finally landed on the ground, "Oh really. Because It seems to me that your trying to look for some children." I didn't know why, but my heart just stop beating for a moment. The way Dan said calmly made me worry that maybe he might have harmed Ben and Timmy or worse...killed them.

"What have you done to them Dan?" I asked with a mixture of anger and fear in my voice.

"Do you honestly think I've done something to them." Dan said trying to look innocent, but I could tell from his sinister grin and blood red eyes that he was lying. I growled at him and he dropped the act, "You know me too well Daniel."

"What have you done to them? TELL ME!" I yelled.

"I having done anything, Daniel." He smirked, "But my duplicates at the other hand. Well lets just say one of your allies is permanently gone."

"WHO!" I yelled as I shot an ecto beam at him, but his chest formed a hole and the ecto beam passed it.

"Who do you think It is." Dan said, "his the one who grounds your feet, the one key you need to beat me." I knew who he was talking about, but...NO. he can't be dead. I just hope It wasn't him but I had to know the truth. Dan doesn't lie no matter how evil he is, but he does tell the truth when It will bring pain to others.

"You killed Timmy." I murmured.

"Correct Dan junior." Dan snickered.

I couldn't believe Timmy was gone. He was a nice kid who always looked to the positive side of life and sometimes makes everyone in my family laught, but now his gone and IT ALL BECAUSE OF DAN!

"I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY, DAN!" I shouted at the top of my voice and released the biggest ecto beam at him that It knocked him off his feet and off few feet away.

Feeling rage I flew off the ground and headed through the path of destruction that was caused by my own ecto beam. The giant ecto beam I had shot destroyed any tree that stood It's path, even the grass were no more.

I found Dan standing up from the ground. I was going to let that murderer get up that easily, so I took in a deep hemp of air and released my ghostly wail.

The wail was my biggest and perhaps strongest. My rage was what that was feeding me more strength to continue. As my wail made contact with the ground and Dan It cause an earthquake that I could see from the air. The ground broke from each other and the trees fell down from all over the park. I couldn't release much more as I felt my power fading, so with a finally use of energy I flew down to the ground while releasing my ghostly wail and reverted back to human form due to lose of energy.

I began to breathe heavily as I tried to catch my breath from that much use of my ghostly wail. I was still saddened that Timmy was really dead, but then I heard a sinister laughter. I glanced at the dust that had formed where Dan was, but to my horror Dan walked through the dust.

"Well, well, well, someone has a bit of a temper." Said Dan with a smirk. He used his foot and kicked me at the abdomen which sent me flying to a pile of fallen trees. Dan did a super leap from where he was standing and landed on the pile of fallen trees and also close to me, "It's quiet sad no one is here to see your great effort." He grab me by the throat and lift me to the air, "You were a powerful foe, but It's such a shame that you'll have to meet Timmy. And don't worry you'll meet Ben soon enough."

I was scared now, sacred that I had fallen. I felt defeated and weak to do anything. Dan began to charge up an ecto energy which higher my fear.

"Goodbye Fenton." Said Dan as I closed my eyes to endure the pain of death that will soon arrive. As I closed my eyes, flashes of my life appeared before my very eyes. It was wonderful as I saw of my birth to life, when I first met Tucker and Sam, getting my ghost powers and having the greatest adventures a kid could ask for. It was a wonderful life and my only thought was, 'Ben please avenge us and keep Danielle safe.'

I heard the ecto energy charging up to maximum and now I was fully ready to accept my death.

...

...

...

...

...

...

As I waited for Dan to fire, I felt Dan let go of me and I landed on my butt. As I opened my eyes I saw Dan was a few meters away.

"Danny are you okay." I heard a voice said. I glanced at where the voice came from and to my surprise It was Ben as XLR8 standing in front of me.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks." I replied. Ben grabbed my wrist and pulled so fast that I ended up on his back. He ran fast and avoid a blast that was fired from Dan and he ran off to another direction in the park. Ben stopped running and dropped me off his back.

"Now all we need to do Is wait for Timmy." Said Ben. As he said that I felt sad that I had to tell him what Dan said.

"Ben." I called with a sad voice, "Timmy is dead." I couldn't tell how Ben felt of what I told him, mostly because of helmet visor that covered his face, but I could tell that he was feeling sad just like me.

Before I could comfort Ben, I felt a sudden surge of electricity racing through my body and I screamedout In pain. Ben tried to help, but even he screamed in Ben and In a flash of light was human again. The pain brought us to fall to our knees and wouldn't stop. When I thought I would of It, both our hands were tied to our body by ectoplasm ecto ropes. I glanced up saw Dan standing In front of us.

"Don't worry kids, you'll meet Timmy so enough." As Dan said that he charged up both his with ecto energy, "And this time I'll be quick." I guessed It was over for us, both just before he fired two unknown energy beams Dan on the face and the stomach. it didn't cause any injury to Dan, but It did cause Dan to look at where the direction of the blasts came from and I saw something that was too fast for me to see punch Dan in the face which sent him flying off far from us.

I glanced closer at the former blur that now stood on the ground. It had buck beaver teeth, a black trench coat which had a black shirt in it, black shoes and black pants and lastly sun glasses that covered his eyes. I knew who it was and to my relief and happiness it was Teo also known as Timmy Turner.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" asked Timmy as he could see our surprised faces. He walked to us and untied both me and Ben.

"Dan said he killed you." I replied as both Ben and I stood up.

Timmy smirked at us, "actually I set up a duplicate of myself while I hid behind some dumpsters and watching Dan kill him."

"I didn't know you could duplicate." Said Ben.

"I had Wanda and Cosmo give me the ability to duplicate just in case." Timmy answered, "although you should know not to believe the villain."

"Yeah. I'm sorry." I replied. I put my hand out and said, "Team?"

Both Ben and Timmy looked at me before putting their on hand on top of mine and replied, "Team."

We felt the earth shake below us shake and we turned to the direction of where It came from. I glanced at the figure and It was Dan.

"I may have made that mistake, but I won't make that again. GOODBYE BOYS." Dan fired a huge fire ball at us.

Normal POV

Dan fired a huge fire ball at our heroes and It consumed them. Seeing them consumed by the fire Dan laughed sinisterly and turned his back from the heroes he thought were dead. He felt a strong wind from behind that wasn't strong enough to move him, so he turned behind him, but instead of fire standing on the ground of our heroes, but instead stood the super Fenton ectoskeleton.

The Fenton ecto-skeleton that stood before Dan was completely different from the previous one. it had the same suit body design, but It had different colouring. On the entire body was black skin with green lines that went from the chest, hands and to the feet except for the fists which were completely black, two blue eyes at the chest and in the middle the Omnitrix hourglass and in a see through glass that was the top of the ecto suit was Danny in his ghost form.

"Who do you kids suppose to be?" Dan asked with a bold voice.

"WE ARE THE ULTIMATE UNITED!" Our heroes replied.

Dan feeling much rage for not killing them before ran towards them in super speed and our heroes now known as Ultimate united ran super speed towards Dan and resulted In a powerful clash.

Me: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and yes I know that ghosts aren't aliens but I have my reasons. Please remember to vote in my poll and also review if you like this chapter and would want Fatso here to not appear in this chapter.

Santa Claus: you know I heard you, right?

Me(waves to you): see ya.


	23. The ultimate enemy part 2: GOOD VS EVIL

Disclaimer: I will like to state that I do not and will never own Danny Phantom, fairly odd parents and Ben10

Me: hello everyone

Santa Claus: And a Merry Christmas to you all.

Me: Thanks Santa. Anyway I would like to apologise for not replying any reviews in the last chapter, so I will just reply both the previous chapter and the one before that.

Review Replies:

Guest: Here's the chapter.

Ben10 Madness: Glad that you liked how I made the last two previous chapters awesome and romantic. Also your Juniper lee and Ben10 crossover vote will be for the third crossover.

RainEpelt: Glad you noticed the vote and is interested In the Incredibles, but I can't count It as a vote unless you have voted In the poll.

CyberActors15: I would never kill Timmy. Thanks for reviewing.

(Line break)

Me: so those are the reviews replies. Also please check out the song This is war by 30 seconds to mars. You can listen to It will reading this chapter.

Santa Claus: Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter23: T he Ultimate Enemy Part2: GOOD VS EVIL

When Dan and our heroes aka Ultimate United (which they had formed together as one) clashed, It had caused a big impact that destroy the entire park and leaving It was a wasteland. The trees were left in ashes and the plants and grass were left to nothing. Anything else that stood In impact waves was left to nothing.

The impact also sent both Dan and Ultimate United a few feet from each other. Once they fell they didn't take much time and stood up.

Dan flew off from the ground and headed towards Ultimate United while firing powerful ecto blasts at them. The blasts fell upon Ultimate United and created dust. Dan floated in the air with a proud grin feeling satisfied that he had beaten them, but unfortunately he underestimated them. When he glanced down at them he was surprised to see them standing.

"Is that all you got, Dan." Ultimate United said proudly.

Ultimate United took Dan by surprise by shooting up in the sky by a super leap and grab Dan. They punched him in the face which sent him falling to a collapsed building. They flew down to the street and observed closer as they knew that the battle wasn't over. As they observed the collapsed building they noticed a blinding light coming from it that created a big burst like an explosion that knock Ultimate United off they feet and sent flying through buildings that were either almost to the point of collapsing or had minimum damage.

The blast was so powerful that Ultimate United crashed through Casper high and ended up in the soccer field. They stood up and turned to face the sky. They glanced closer and saw a huge ecto blast that was heading towards them so they flew out of the way to avoid the blast. Dan flew down to the ground; he was engulfed in green like flames that were racing through his body, soul and mind.

"Why won't you just stay still?!" Dan yelled angrily as he shot out a massive fire blast at them. Ultimate United created a huge shield just In time as the blast engulfed them. The blast died and Ultimate United stood without a scratch which made Dan angrier.

"Sorry but I already made a promise to my girlfriend and she would be very mad if I died." Replied Danny as Ultimate United flew out of another of Dan's fire blast.

"What's the matter Dan? Are we too strong for ya?" said Timmy taunting Dan.

Dan dashed towards them in super speed and they engaged in a powerful battle. The battle showed waves of power as Dan and our heroes fought to determine what would be the faith of the world and the universe. Our heroes knew that if they lose then It would be over for the human race and anything else that was living. They knew that if they lose then Nefarius could take over their dimension and that they would be no one to stop his hunger for power. It was those reasons that drove them to fight Dan as every weapon they used and powers they used was to make It count.

Dan flew to the sky chased by Ultimate United as they left a devastated and destroyed soccer field that would make It hard to recognise. As Dan was being chased, he shot an ecto blast at Ultimate United and disappeared in as a mist. Ultimate United easily dodged the ecto blast and headed down to a construction building. The Fenton ectoskeleton that there are was also able to detect where a ghost would be.

As they walked in they immediately ducked from a fire ball and turned behind them and fired an ecto blast. He blast hit Dan and he was knocked to a wall. Before he could escape Ultimate United held both his hands against the wall. Danny looked down at Dan and sensed that something was off because he noticed that Dan was smiling and that he knew was not good.

"Why are you smiling?" Danny asked, but Dan only laughed. Ultimate United grabbed him by the throat and threw him through a brick wall. Dan continued to laugh as our heroes approached and wondering what he had planned.

Dan careful stood himself up and turned to our heroes with a wicked grin across his face, "How could you be so oblivious Dan junior?"

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

Dan chuckled, "Oh please. I disappear for a moment and end up in a construction site don't you think I had something plan already or do you honestly think I was winging It." He gave Ultimate United a surprise punch and he was sent flying through brick walls before crashing on the streets.

They groaned and stood up and glanced up to the sky and saw Dan float above them in a cross position.

"What kind of heroes are you anyway?" said Dan taunting them, "The universe greatest heroes and you can't figure out your own enemy's plan."

"What are you talking about?" Ben asked from the super Fenton ecto-skeleton.

"Just listen." Dan simply said before tapping his DP symbol. A metal chest appeared and covered Dan's entire body with an amour that matches the colour of his clothes, a strong glass that could be seen through covered his face.

Dan was now standing in an amour that Nefarius had built for him, "You thought I was tough before, well think again."

Me: Sorry that the chapter Is short, but don't worry It will be longer and would mark the last battle of Dark Dan and Ultimate United.

Santa Claus: Until then Merry Christmas.

Me(turns to Santa): Dude is that all you can say.

Santa Claus: Don't judge me.

Me: Please vote in my poll. It will determine what should be Ben's next crossover.


	24. The ultimate enemy part 3: The final

Disclaimer: I will like to state that I do not and will never own Danny Phantom, fairly odd parents and Ben10

Me: Hello and welcome back to another thrilling and epic of the Cross-adventures of Ben Tennyson: Hero meets Phantom.

(Santa Claus walks to me and whispers In my ear. He turns to you guys and wave's goodbye and disappears in white smoke.)

Me: well unfortunately Santa has gone back to the North Pole considering that Christmas is very close and he needs to prepare. So I hope you enjoy the final battle of Dan and our heroes. Also please note that when I refer Ultimate United i mean Timmy, Ben and Danny as one. Now on to the next chapter.

Chapter 24: The Ultimate Enemy Part 3: the Final battle.

Everything was going according to Dan plan. He never actually underestimated Danny, Timmy and Ben abilities, but found them amazing. Before the day of they battle, Dan and Nefarius had calculated the possibilities of beating their enemies. Nefarius had created a replica of an amour was from another super hero who lived in another dimension. It was specifically designed to withstand any weaponry, but It could still take a maximum beating. Nefarius then summoned three of the boys worst enemies and sent them to tire them out so when Dan arrives to beat them it would be easier and lastly woth the power of the armour will eliminate them once and for all.

"If you thought I was tough to beat well think again." Said Dan triumphantly.

Ultimate United stared at Dan and his armour. They were getting tired from the previous fights and knew that they had to put it aside. Danny took the chance to scan Dan's amour from the Fenton ecto-skeleton. According to his scanners, It was a well an reinforced metal with high voltage power and half of it fuelled by the two ghostly items that Dan possess.

"Well I think we can still kick your ass." Said Timmy as the body of the super Fenton ecto-skeleton.

Ultimate United ran in super speed and threw a punch at Dan, but Dan caught it and chuckled before using his other hand and grab Ultimate United centre chest and spin around like a tornado and threw them off to the air. Ultimate United crashed on the street which created a huge crater. They flew out of the crater while feeling exhaustion and pain taking over them, but refused to submit to it. They heard some strange sound that sounded like a ticking time bomb, but Danny knew what that sound was. He instructed Ultimate United to turn to the direction of the sound and to their eyes it was the Nasty Burger, but half of it was blown off and there stood the Nasty sauce tank. But when they looked closer they saw that someone they love was tied to the tank and was muffling through the ecto rope tied over her mouth.

"DANI!" Ultimate United shouted in unison and ran to save her. They approached her fast but were shot by an ecto blast by a certain villain who wasn't done with them. The blast caused them to crash to a few feet from the Nasty Burger.

"Ah ah ah, no one touches the prize." Said Dan taunting.

Ultimate United stood up and face Dan. They felt angry and rage go through them.

"Why is Danielle here?" asked Ben as the ecto-skeleton upgrade.

Dan smirked, "You didn't honestly think that the ultimate battle won't have an ultimate price." The way Dan replied was venomous as to them. What they couldn't figure out was how was she here and why Dan have here, "and what better prize than the life of who you all care about."

As Dan finished that sentence, Danny, Timmy and Ben were filled with rage that they super speed towards Dan, but Dan disappeared out of the way. Seeing that Dan was gone for the moment they tried to fly and rescue Dani, but they felt the ground below them rumble and before they could react they were thrown off the ground and to the air. Ultimate United kept themselves in the air and scanned below them to see if Dan was invisible or hiding, but it was negative as Dan was floating behind.

Dan tapped their shoulder and when they turned he punched at the strong glass that served as the top of the ecto-skeleton and as Danny spot in control. The powered punch sent them crashing down through any other building that was left standing including Fentonworks.

As Ultimate United stood up knowing that they have to get rid of Dan in order to save Dani. They glanced up to the air and saw Dan fired down tow huge fire balls from his hands and two from his feet at them. They super speed out of the while dodging more that Dan was firing. each blast destroyed anything that stood including buildings, cars, etc. It also totally destroyed Fentonworks and all that was within it.

Danny got angry at seeing his home destroyed and made him and the rest of Ultimate United disappear as a mist. Dan got confused and tried looking around while keeping himself ready of any attack. He wasn't willing to lose to children as he claimed them as.

Dan was taken by surprise when he was shot down by two missiles. He crashed down to the ground from the surprise attack and tried to look for were it came from. He stood up from the crater he had created when he fell and felt something metallic around his waist. Before he could remove it he felt a surge of painful electricity charge through his armour and him in the process. The shock was painful and was getting too much so he grabbed to metal and rip it off his waist and brought it up for him to see.

"Enough playing around." He mumbled before destroying the device with his ecto energy.

Dan built a huge surge of energy and formed an electric ecto dome that he summoned to expand. The dome expansion resulted in destroying the remains of any other buildings and objects. The electric dome eventually touch someone in the sky and result in them scream in pain and crash to the ground.

Dan dropped the expanding dome and walked towards Ultimate United who was trying to get up. Dan walked slowly towards them as they were carefully standing up from the pain of the electrical shock.

"foolish children." Dan smirked as he saw them stand up fully, "you not beat me. why can't you get it in your skull." He stood in front of them and both face each.

"Unlike...you...Dan." said Danny, "we have feelings. It is with that we will beat you. We may not be as powerful as you, but we're determine to make our world safer from evil doers like you."

Dan laughed sinisterly upon seeing how Ultimate United was looking beaten, but yet looked determine, "Do you honestly think the world will be better without me. even if you do defeat Nefarius will never stop and soon you will soon learn that they life is not a fairy tale where everything is happily ever after."

Both stood silent for a while having heard the last sentence of what Dan had said. Ben, Timmy and Ben weren't going to given as Dan could clearly see on their face, but he never gave up and he didn't see what to stop him.

Dan was the first to attack by firing powerful ecto balls at Ultimate United. Ultimate United dodged few of them and punched the last one, they first off marched towards Dan before picking the pace and charging towards him. Seeing that they were charging towards him, Dan summoned vines to come out the ground and tie them down. The vines wrapped around their legs, hands and was pulling them to the ground, but Ultimate United summoned a huge power blast that destroyed the plants and anything standing twenty feet from it which included hitting Dan.

Dan was hit by the blast and was sent flying to the air before crashing down at another street. He tried to get up, but he was shot by a huge ecto beam shot down at him and thereby engulfed him. The beam stopped which created a huge dust cloud. Dan got up with the power of the armour on him and blew the dust from the area. He tried glancing up to look for Ultimate United but saw nothing, but then he was hit by an unknown force and was flying up to air were he was then punched by it again and was sent down to the ground which created a bigger crater.

Dan got up with his amour almost damaged. He heard Ultimate United head towards him in light speed so he created an ecto dome over him and Ultimate United hit it. He put the shield down and glanced at them as they stood in a fighting stance in case of his own attack.

"what the matter Dan feeling weak." Said Danny taunting Dan, "I thought you were the strong one, but I guess we turned the tides on you."

Hearing what Danny just said about made him angrier, "SHUT UP!."

"Oh really is that all you can say." Timmy said continuing the taunting, "Why should we or is the big bad boy suddenly feeling beaten."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Dan yelled.

"Or what you'll cry." Said Ben.

Dan couldn't take the insults that they were giving him. He was feeling rage like no other. His rage resulted in building up a huge amount of power that it exploded out and engulfed everything that stood. They blast got to Ultimate United but they tried putting up an ecto shield, but the huge explosive blast was too much and the destroyed it. The blast also destroy anything that remained of Amity Park.

When the blast died, Ultimate United laid on the ground with a few damages showing on them. They had scratches all over the body and the protective glass that was protecting Danny had serious cracks on it. They got up from the ground and looked around them of what destruction had occurred.

"Well that was easy." Said Timmy, "now let's go..." they were interrupted by a blast that was shot at them close to them. The blast knocked them off the ground, but they managed to land on their feet. They glanced at the direction of the blast and they saw Dan walking towards me with an angry face.

Dan amour was heavily damaged as the kids could clearly see that it was only the armour left hand and chest remained.

"You kids think you've won, but let me tell it's not over." Said Dan with a scowled face, "I'm tired of you constantly surviving my attacks and determination at it's." He stood a few feet from them and pointed his finger at them, "you kids are a thorn in my side and I have enough of you..." Dan total tore the remaining armour off and shouted in his peak, "BUT IT ALL STOPS HERE AND NOW. I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU. DO YOU HEAR ULTIMATE UNITED?!"

Even if Dan didn't have the armour, he still had the crown of fire that rest on his head and the ring of rage in his finger. With the combination of those two ghostly items and his, he created large green hoops that headed towards Ultimate United direction. Danny and the others knew what he was going to do having seen the power a few days ago, so with they own powers they combined it to Danny's ghost powers and to their amazement created they're own large green hoops.

Next thing Dan did was suck in a huge amount of air and released his ghostly wail. The wail went through the hoops while getting bigger and stronger, so Ultimate United followed they're enemy move and did the same which resulted to unleashing their ghostly wail. When the last pasted the last hoop it shot at fast against the other enemies wail and it soon became a battle for the stronger ghostly wail.

Both Dan's and Ultimate United wails were the biggest and strongest as they were trying to overcome the others wail. Both users were determined to crush the other and they knew that only one could be the winner.

The combination of Dan and Ultimate United wails clashing resulted in the ground of Amity Park a create earthquake. The ground broke from each other as the sounds of the powerful ghostly wails got louder that the shield covering them got destroyed.

Ultimate United were getting weaker no matter how long they tried to hold it. They didn't want to lose and were pushing as hard as they can, but they were losing energy and exhaustion was taking over. As they ghostly wail was getting weaker, Dan's wail was getting stronger that it eventually defeated Ultimate United ghostly wail and hit them. The hit was so strong and powerful as Ultimate United tried to hang on to they feet, but unfortunately it got over them and they were sent far off to the air and crashed.

As they tumbled on the ground a flash of green light occurred and in a few seconds Ultimate United was no more and instead rolling on the ground was Ben, Danny and Timmy. They eventually stopped and tried getting up before Dan got there. Even if they were no longer Ultimate United they still considered themselves lucky to have survived Dan's ghostly wail intact.

Teo glanced at the wrist watch that had previously transformed him to the Fenton ecto-skeleton, but to his dismay it was broken.

"The watch is broken." Timmy turned to his friends to show them, "What do we do now?"

"Well I say we keep fighting." Replied Ben.

"No Ben. "said Danny, "we can't keep fighting him like this we need to think of a plan."

"Well what's the plan?" Ben asked. Danny thought hard on how to end this. He had to think of his previous battles that could lead to Dan's defeat, but he knew that his ghostly wail won't work like the last time he fought him, so he thought of another plan that could work.

"In order to beat Dan. We need to get the ring od rage and the crown of fire away from him." Said Danny with a plan, "Ben you have some new aliens so why don't you try some of them out and Timmy try distracting Dan while in get the crown of fire and if any of you get any chance that could lead to getting the ring then do it. Then we'll combine all power at him and I'll suck into the Phantom thermos." Both Teo and Ben nodded in agreement fully understanding their team leader.

They glanced up to the sky and saw Dan flying them fast. Ben activated the Omnitrix and slammed it and in a flash of green light was a big moth alien.

"Big Chill!" he shouted before taking off to the sky.

Teo took a big leap and flew off to the sky while Danny created a duplicate of himself and commanded it to charge at Dan.

Dan dodged an ice blast from Danny's duplicate and shot an ecto blast at big chill, but he flew out of the way. Dan was shot by a surprise blast from Teo and tried to fire back but Teo was too fast for him and was able to dodge from him.

Dan was getting frustrated as the fight kept on going with Ben, Timmy and duplicate Danny doing they best. Dan's frustration got over him and he unleashed a wave of ghostly wail at them. The duplicate Danny was hit and since it was a duplicate it dissipated while Teo and Ben crash down to the ground.

Dan flew down to them with his bloody red eyes looking down on them, "Did honestly think that you win well it impossible kids it's..." Dan interrupted from his speeches by Danny who said gotcha and grabbed the crown of fire. Dan turned behind him and was met with Danny's fist which knocked him to the ground. He stood off from the ground and pointed both fist at them with his angrier fuelling his ecto energy, "You make for that you..." he interrupted by Ben who had taken the time they had to transform to Canon bolt and crash down on Dan. He rolled on him for long before Dan threw him off.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME OR I WILL..." Dan glanced at Teo and saw him tossing the ring of rage up and down on his hand with a grin on his face, "GIVE THAT RING CHILD!"

"I don't think so." Replied Timmy as he tossed the ring as Danny. Danny then put the ring of rage on his middle finger and the crown on his head.

"Now let's what this is made off." Danny said to Dan with a smirk. He summoned a huge source power of both his ecto energy and the ghostly items and released a huge blast from his fists and towards Dan. Dan tried to overpower the blast but he was engulfed in it and was knocked a few feet from him half conscious.

Dan felt weak and opened his eyes to only see the Phantom Thermos held by Danny.

"This is for everyone you have ever hurt." Said Danny as he uncapped the thermos and sucked Dan in.

Ben and Timmy regroup with Danny as he capped the thermos forever sealing Dan. They both breathed shouted out relief as the battle was now over.

"We did it." Said Ben excited.

"Yeah I know right." Said Danny.

They turned to Timmy to say something, but he didn't he seemed to be in thought.

"Hey Timmy why aren't you saying anything?" asked Ben with a smile.

"I think we're forgetting something." Timmy answered.

They thought for a moment before they remembered what they forgot and they really felt stupid for forgetting that easily. They only hoped they weren't late as they all headed towards the location of the Nasty Burger.

Ben transformed into XLR8 while Teo was running super fast and Danny was flying fast. They hearts were beating as they drew closer to Dani who was still strapped to the Nasty Burger tank sauce and the timer was close to explosion. Ben was the closest of to the Nasty Burger, but it was too late as the Nasty Burger timer ran out and exploded with Dani looking scared at her heroes who were too late to save her.

Me: Mu Muah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah. I am so incredibly evil aren't. By the way PLEASE VOT IN MY POLL. IT WILL DETERMINE WHAT SHOULD BE BEN'S NEXT CROSSOVER AND WILL CLOSE ON CHRISTMAS DAY. The next chapter will be the last until then peace out.


	25. THE BIG REVEALTION

Disclaimer: I will like to state that I do not and will never own Danny Phantom, fairly odd parents and Ben10

Me: Hello and welcome to the final chapter of the Cross-Dimensional adventures of Ben Tennyson. I would like to apologise to all of you for not updating quickly, this chapter is incredibly long and I needed to think through it. Anyway I am so happy that I had come this far and will final finish this story and I would like to thank everyone who had listed this story as they favourite, follower and have reviewed this story from the start. Please for those not to be confused when reading this chapter please read my other story 'the cross-dimensional adventures of Ben Tennyson: Before the crossover' and just to warn you all the grammar there is bad, but it will be worth that you know about it.

Review Replies

Benbiggestfan: sorry for keeping you waiting.

Guest: sorry for keeping you waiting.

Matt: thanks for the notification, but I already know about it.

Ben10 madness: Thanks for reviewing but I can't make any promises about Dani. You'll have to read this chapter to answer about Dani.

Chapter 25: THE BIG REVELATION.

Ben's POV

As I approached the Nasty Burger that was set to explode with Dani strapped to it. I felt my blood and heart move faster. I wasn't determined to lose the only girl that actually liked me back and I love.

With great determination and thought of not seeing Dani ever again, I push my speed out of XLR8 limits and ran faster than I never before. I was getting closer to the Nasty Burger, but then I was horrified to see the boiler timer reached dead zone and was now boiling up to explode.

"Danielle!" I shouted scared that I would lose her. I made a finally attempt to save her by increasing my speed and finally adding a super jump off the ground to save her, but I was too late. The boiler reached its maximum capacity and exploded including engulfing Dani. The last thing I saw of her was her face; I could clearly see that she was scared and afraid as she knew that her fate was sealed.

The explosion also blasted anything that was close to it and that included me. I screamed in so much pain from the blast and also because I had failed to rescue Dani. The blast threw me a few feet to the ground and I felt myself transform back to human and blacked out.

DANNY POV

It had been a week since Dani's death and the burial. During the pass few days we moaned for her death and made preparations of her burial. The burial was a huge deal to the entire world as many important people like Humpty Dumpty and the president of the United States came to pay they condolence. The president also had the a statue of Dani that was made of gold and had it set close to Dani's grave which was set to be in the new park that was being rebuilt.

As the week was coming to an end, I later found out how Dani was strapped on the Nasty Burger boiler instead of with everyone else during the battle against Dan and yet was in Amity Park. They told me that after they arrived in a town close to Amity Park they went to check in to a hotel with Tucker and Jazz following them while Sam and Dani were in the truck, so far they said that after they came back they found the Fenton RV destroyed to little car parts and Sam unconscious on the ground.

I still couldn't get over that I had been a bad big brother and the worst friend. Since the Nasty Burger explosion, Ben had been unconscious from then on and had not woken up. The doctors say that he had entered a coma and may never wake up for weeks, months or even years. On the first hearing of this I felt like beating myself for letting Ben go off like that, Danielle was my sister that I had failed to rescue and it was my own job to ensure that she was okay, but instead it had to be Ben who we didn't know existed few weeks ago. I had once told Timmy to have Ben and Dani to come back, but then Wanda told me that it was against some rules that they have to keep so not to have dangerous results.

As the weeks went on the people of Amity Park had come to what was remaining to their home, but unfortunately they was completely nothing. Some anti-ghost activities had blamed me and the rest for what happened to their homes, but it later came down as words were being spread about Dani's death and Ben in a coma. The news circulated all over the world and soon everyone even the guys in white had apologised for what had happened. The president of the United States issued an immediate construction of Amity Park, but this time it was to be called New Amity City which made Tucker being the mayor happy.

A few days later which was now a month since Dani's death, Tucker had everyone to leave Amity Park so that construction on New Amity City would begin and also because there was no place to live in. My family and friends and they parents packed up and moved to another town called Dimmsdale. It took me a few days for my family and friends to learn that Timmy lives here. We later found Timmy house and met him, though he told us that no one knew about his alien friends and that we should never mention about them. He later gave us a real exciting tour of the town from a cool space ship.

Ghost Zone: Normal POV

Deep in the Ghost Zone proudly standing together was the home of the Dimensional villain Nefarius castle. It stood on a small island, but suddenly began to crumble. Block after block fell to the ground as the top and bottom of his magnificent castle fell to small pieces to make way of a flying object that was rising out of the debris of the former castle. The object resembled that of a space ship and was painted totally black (A\N: Just look up an image of the vestal destroyer in Bakugan) front down to up and left to right.

Inside the ship central control were hundreds of agents controlling the ship flights and other things from mini computers (A/N: Think of it as a close resemblance of S.H.I.E.L.D from Marvel). They all heard a door slide open and turned to the direction, stood up and saluted the person that stood there. The person was dressed in a dark cloak that covered his entire body and almost his face except his mouth which resembled that of a human.

"Welcome master Nefarius!" they saluted the man. The cloaked man raised his left hand and they returned back to their work. He walked to the front of the ship which had a huge see through glass and gaze at the green void of the ghost zone. He seemed satisfied for his own reasons and went to his thoughts, but was interrupted by someone calling him.

"Nefarius!" Nefarius turned behind him and saw that standing there was a Vampire ghost, a squid like alien and an ugly crazy man in a mechanical suit.

"Welcome Vlad Plasmius and my other fellow accomplices." Nefarius greeted, "How do you like my ship I call it Dimension Doomsday."

"Shut it, Nefarius!" Vlad shouted angrily, "It's been a month now and we haven't gotten what we wanted. We went according to your plan and fell to Daniel and his allies as you said we should, we also expected that Dan would have finished off Daniel and his allies, but with everything you gave him he lost. I don't think you are qualified to run as leader so I'm taking over, but before I do, I want to know where were you while all this was going on?" Vlad and the others stood silently and waited for Nefarius answer, but they answer was Nefarius laughing sinisterly. He pushed a part of his cloak back that covered his hand and Vlad was shocked to see what was there.

Nefarius saw his expression and smirked, "You know what this is Plasmius?"

"Yeeaah." Vlad shuttered.

The squid like alien and the crazy looking man were confused of the hand gauntlet that Nefarius wore. They neither knew of it power and what it could do. They observed that it was painted in yellow gold and had three gems of different colours. Each gems had a different colour and shape such as a square red ruby, a yellow diamond shaped topaz, a blue circular sapphire and a triangular red ruby.

"What is that crazy do hiky?" asked the crazy looking man.

Nefarius pointed the gauntlet at the crazy looking man and smirked, "Glad you asked, Crocker?" the gauntlet glowed yellow energy and shot out to Crocker and he was transformed to a fish, then a dog and finally to his normal self.

"For some reason I have the urge to drink out of a toilet." Said Crocker.

The squid like alien wasn't sure of asking, but judging from the gauntlet that Nefarius was wearing he knew he should be careful in asking any questions.

Nefarius watched Vlad and his accomplice faces and he was satisfied of it. He glanced on Crocker and the squid like alien face and he could clearly see there were confused.

"To answer all your questions I will start from the top." Nefarius began to explain, "Before I set my course to get the Crown of rage and the ring of fire I had heard of an enemy that Danny Phantom had faced. They called him Freakshow and he knew of a device of which I wear now..." Nefarius raised his hand and present the gauntlet, "The reality Gauntlet is said to be the most powerful ghostly artefact in the entire universe and I knew that I must have, but I was also careful of putting my plans to action. While I had Dan released and you three to assemble to fight Danny and his allies, I broke Freakshow out of prison without anyone noticing and he had informed me that if the gauntlet was destroyed then the gems would have returned to the former places there once divided and the reality gauntlet would stay hidden somewhere, so I had Spectra, Bertram and the Fright Knight squire the entire globe looking for it and once that was accomplished I joined them to look for the gauntlet and it's power sources. I later found out that the GIW had obtained it, but luckily Phantom foolish sister had destroyed the Guys In White facility which housed the gauntlet all because she wanted to save her love, so with that completed I now have the ultimate power."

Vlad was curious about all that he and his accomplices had gone through including Dan. The way that everything that Nefarius had planned still didn't add up of all that had occurred to Amity Park and including the destruction and death that came with it.

"Then what was the point of us?" Vlad asked.

Nefarius glanced closely at Vlad and knew that he was curios of his motives, "You all were distractions. I couldn't find the final pieces of the gauntlet and at the same time letting Phantom and Tennyson be curious of our absence and beside I needed to test the Crown of fire and the ring of rage power."

The way Nefarius answered made Vlad and the others angry. They would have jumped right in and kicked his butt, but they feared the gauntlet. They knew that with one thought that Nefarius could have them to non existence.

"If we were distractions then what was the point of the amour you gave to Dan?" Vlad asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

Nefarius answered, "It was a test run. The amour he used was a proto type, but the real one I have is still being worked on and will serve a later purpose." Nefarius turned his back at them, "Now leave my presence or you will regret." Crocker and the squid like alien complied and left, but except Vlad he glared at Nefarius for a few second before leaving.

Timmy's POV

A Dani's funeral, I left Amity Park and went back to Dimmsdale and try forgetting of what had happened. I had wanted to stay there a bit longer so not to be thought as a deserter, but my parents were heading to Dimmsdale, so I said my goodbyes and poof back home. As the days went by I had tried keeping things as normal as my life was, but it was hard to do that especially since I blamed my other alter ego Teo for Dani's death that had happened in Amity Park, so I had it burnt to ashes to clear my worries and thoughts.

A month later I was surprise to find Danny and the others at my front door. At first it had brought back the bad memories of what happened, but seeing they faces made me to forget about it and that thought in mind helped a lot. So from then on I got back to my old character as a thirteen year old kid with a pink shirt but this it had the number thirteen on it, a silly pink hat and a blue paint that for some reason is also my foot wear.

So right now Danny, Sam and Tucker and I with my fairies were at a restaurant that had the same resemblance of the Nasty Burger both in and out (you would not believe how long we had the guts to enter since the same look alike that killed Dani). My fairy god parents, Cosmo and Wanda were disguised as salt and pepper while my god brother, Poof was a purple napkin across my neck. I was telling them about the adventures that I had especially the time Poof was born and what had happened after.

"So to make this clear, you're bad with kids." Sam commented. But I couldn't argue with the fact that she was right, not everyone is perfect.

"Yeah you can say that." I replied as I put my feet on the table and my hands behind my head.

Sam glared angrily at me, "Don't you know any manners, Timmy?"

"What are manners?" I asked, but off course I knew what it was I was only messing with her.

Sam sighed, "I'm not even gonna bother." She grabbed her veggie burger and chewed on it.

I was about to ask Sam about her being a vegetarian, but was interrupted by a ringing coming from Danny's wrist watch. He apologised and pressed a button on the wrist watch and immediately a small hologram of Jazz appeared, but she was dressed in a lab coat, wore a pair of glasses and had her hair in a pony tail.

"Hey who's the nerd?" Cosmo asked stupidly.

Jazz must have heard him and glared at him, "Cosmo it's me, Jazz and I heard that."

"Who are you and what have you heard?"Asked Cosmo with a suspicious look on his face.

Jazz sighed and glanced at us, "you guys need to get to Dimmsdale hospital quick, a special someone we know is awake." As she said that the hologram of here disappeared. I turned to the others and they had smiles on they faces. I knew who they were talking about and I too was happy. I never knew that he would wake up now; I had thought that it would take years, but to my great happiness he was finally awake, but the only thing that got into my mind is how he will react to what had occurred during his coma.

We all left the restaurant and to an ally where no one could see us and I had Cosmo and Wanda poof us to the hospital. We poof into a broom closet and came out to see other hospital officials and others not so much walking about. We eventually found Jazz who was wearing a lab coat over her normal clothes.

"So which room is he?" Danny asked in a hast.

Jazz seemed taken back by him, but answered, "His in room 319, just go up the elevator pass the corridor to the left and you'll find it." As soon as she said that Tucker, Danny and even Sam ran off without a word to say. I stood for a moment and blinked before turning to Jazz.

"Hey Jazz what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Thanks Timmy at least you have some manners." Jazz said and I grinned about earlier, "I'm actually interning as a doctors assistant."

"But I thought you were going to be a psychologist?" I asked.

"Well actually I will. I'm combining both as a chance to help more people, you can never know what the future can be." She answered. I found it strange that I wasn't bored out of my mind of her talking about herself, but I shrug the thought off my mind and followed Jazz to the room of my friend.

It took five minutes, but we finally arrived at room 319. I could clearly see that Sam, Tucker and Danny were gathered around our friend, Ben Tennyson who was a hospital bed. Jazz and I proceeded to welcome Ben back to the real world.

Ben waved to me with a smile across his face, "Hey Timmy what's up?"

"It's been cool Ben and its great seeing you again." I replied.

"So where are your fair- I mean fairly good alien friends?" Ben asked a bit nervous.

His question was answered with a poof as Cosmo, Wanda and Poof floated right by his hospital bed.

"Hey Benjy." Greeted Cosmo who once again got Ben's name wrong.

"It's good to see you safe Ben" said Wanda with her caring voice.

"Nice to see you guys too so where's the others?" Ben asked.

Danny answered, "well my parent are on there way and Valerie is in another town, but I can call her if you want."

"Okay then what about Dani?" Ben asked. The joy that filled the room was suddenly gone. We all stood quiet not sure of what to say and as a result to that Ben smile disappeared to a frown, "She's dead, isn't she."

Ben's POV

When I had woken from my coma, I had assumed that the Nasty Burger explosion was all a dream and that Dani was still alive, but when I asked and they became silent I could clearly see and knew that Dani's death was actually real. I felt a tear fall down my cheek as I tried to hold the tears that were building up in me, so I tried to change the subject.

"So um Danny how has it being?" I asked while putting up a fake smile.

"Nice Ben, very nice." He answered with a fake smile of his, but I could tell that he was saddened of what had occurred.

An hour later, I was discharged from the hospital and stayed with Danny and his family. While the days went by I tried to get over Dani's death, but I found it hard to because I kept blaming myself for the explosion. Anywhere Danny and his friends took me to have some fun I still couldn't get over it and they could see from the fake smile that I had every time that I was still sad of Dani's death.

So one day I was on my bed in the guest room which now served as my room when I got an unexpected knock. I glanced at the door and dropped a book that I was reading on (Yeah I know you're thinking that I don't read, but things changed).

"Come in." I said and the door opened to reveal Jazz. I had expected someone like Danny, Timmy or Sam to come in, but it was only Jazz.

"Hey Ben can I take a seat?" she asked while gesturing to a chair, so I said she could.

She sat down on a wooden chair except she was facing the chair back rest.

"So Ben how are doing?" she asked and that it when it struck me of what she was doing her.

I sighed, "I know what you're trying to do Jazz and right now I just need a time to myself."

"I know you do, but you need someone to talk to." Said Jazz, "I know how you feel, we all did especially Danny. We all did, but we all faced facts that Dani is gone."

"Well that's because you weren't the one about to save her." I replied. Jazz was about to say something, but I obstructed, "You didn't see what she felt. I could see her face and she was scared, she was frightened and she saw me as her chance to save her when I ran closer, but when that tank timer reached boiling point she just accepted her fate." By now tears were going through my cheeks as I meant every word and stood up from my bed, "I did my best, but I knew I could do better but I just let her die!" I was so angry at myself as everything I felt of my failure poured out that I punched the nearest wall close to me and wasn't taken back when I saw that I had made cracks in the process without any pain from my knuckles.

I felt someone tap my shoulder and I turned to see Jazz standing behind me. She had a caring face and it read that she understand what I felt.

"I guess we never understood that you suffered a lot than we did when Dani died, but I can assure you that It wasn't your fault, even if you were an alien while trying to save Dani you are still human and that makes all the difference. As a human we have great strength, mind and spirit that we use in everyday lives, but we also have a point where we can't do everything. Just remember what you have successfully achieved like when you had saved her multiple times and including beating Dan." Jazz comforted me and walked to the door, but I called her.

I glanced at her, "Thanks Jazz for everything. I'm feeling better, but can you do me a favour?"

"Sure, what is it?"Jazz asked with a smile.

"Can I see Dani's grave?"

Ghost Zone: Clockwork Castle

In the home of Clockwork, the time master floated above two other ghosts with an eye ball for heads and dressed in a strange garment.

"You have failed, Clockwork." Said one of the ghosts.

"You had the chance to wipe Nefarius clean out of existence, but now he has the reality gauntlet." Continued the other one.

"What do have to say for yourself, Clockwork?" Asked the first ghost.

Clockwork neither answered nor the expression on his face changed. He knew that it would be a waste explaining to his bosses the Observants about his actions. He and the Observants heard what sounded like someone arriving in transportation and they glanced at a blinding light that came from a dark corner before it died down.

Observant 1 glared at Clockwork, "Who have you brought this time Clockwork?"

"An old friend." Clockwork said as he glanced to the direction of the former blinding light to see a man wearing a lab coat, goggles on his head and wore khaki pant.

"Hello old friend." Greeted the man with a British accent.

Ben's POV: Construction on New Amity City

After I asked Jazz if I could see Dani's grave she had told her family and Sam and Tucker and they agreed. Tucker got us to travel to Amity Park which I had heard was being constructed so it will be called New Amity City. We arrived at an airport that was close to Amity Park and from there drove to Amity Park.

When we got there, Danny's parents had decided to check out the construction on they're new home while Danny, Sam, Tucker and Jazz escorted me to Dani's grave. We walked to what appeared to be the park that was already done it wasn't long until I saw a gold statue of what looked like Dani in her phantom form and had her hands on her hips. As I gazed up to the statue I felt tears forming so I bent my head low to hide it. I heard Jazz whisper to my ear,"take the time you need we'll be close by if you need us" and they left.

I walked closer to her grave and in stone writing on the brim stone that stood close to her grave wrote, 'To a great hero and sister, daughter and friend, we will miss you." I stood there for a moment and gazed at her statue, but heard someone talk.

"It's really sad that she's dead isn't it." I turned behind me and standing there was a man in a lab coat, goggles on his forehead and khaki pants.

"Who are you?!" I asked angrily as I got to a ready stance to slam the watch if needed.

The man didn't answer, but brought out a sachet of gumballs and presented it to me, "Want some gumballs, I find it relaxing." I was total creep out by the man. I thought that whether he was a crazy and it encouraged me to not drop my guide.

"You haven't answered my question!" I yelled. My voice may have alerted Danny and the others because I heard them run towards me and stand by my side to know what's going on. It took them sometime to understand who I was referring to and they glared angrily at him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Danny asked, but the man only chewed a couple of his gumballs. Danny got angry and glared at him, ''you better answer or I'll..."

The man interrupted,"Go ghost." I and the rest of team phantom was surprise that the man knew what Danny was going to say. He looked at us and smiled, "Or am I right Daniel Fenton aka Danny Phantom."

Sam walked to the front of us, "look we don't have any time for this. You better answer me this, are you a villain?"

The man laughed, "Actually I'm not, but on the contrary I'm here to help and Ben should know that or should I say suppose to know." What he said got me confused, first off he said I should know or I'm supposed to know and secondly he looks familiar.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"Of course Ben. We've met before in the future and or should I say alternate future, just try and remember." Said the man, he then threw me packet of gumballs, "Or you can eat one of my gumballs to refresh your memories"

I caught the gumballs and glanced at them and glanced at my friends to check if they were okay if I should take. Sam, Tucker and Danny nodded no, but Jazz nodded yes. I knew she was not forcing me, but letting me to choose on my own decision, so I made my decision and took two gumballs and ate them. As I ate them, I felt zone out and fell to the ground and I could see images of myself meeting an older version of Kevin, Gwen and Ben and then helping them fight some guy called Aggregor and finally stopped with the guy we just met explaining that the event will only seem as a dream to me. I finally zone back to reality and my friends were gathered around me and helped me to stand.

"What did you do to Ben?" Sam glared angrily at him.

"I just helped refresh his memory." Replied the man with a smirk on his face. I thought of the images and now knew who he was, but I never did get his name.

"I remember now." I said which seem to shock my friends a bit, "You're some kind of Time master."

"Correct Ben." The man replied.

"But I never got your name. What was it anyway?"

"Since you asked nicely, but I don't remember, but your cousin from the future called me Professor Paradox, so you may call me that."

"But are you a time master like Clockwork?" Danny asked.

A voice that I hadn't heard since the battle against Dan's duplicate said, "That is correct Daniel." I was shocked to see a clock hand appeared and zoomed to 12 0'clock and a middle aged ghost in a long purple with a staff in his hand stood in it's place.

"And we have a problem." added the Ghost that I guessed was Clockwork changed to an old man.

"What kind of problem?" asked Danny.

Both Professor Paradox and Clockwork glanced at each other probably thinking if they should tell us whatever it was.

Paradox was the one to speak,"It would seem that our universes and many more are in great Danger."

Clockwork continued, "The villain you know as Nefarius has gained the Reality gauntlet of which Daniel thought was destroyed."

"But I did destroy it. I saw to go to little pieces." Danny Interrupted.

Paradox spoke for Clockwork, "You did destroy it, but it only seems that way, but Nefarius has them and will do unspeakable things to many dimensions."

"But we do have one opportunity of hope." Clockwork continued.

"Yeah and what is that?" asked Tucker.

Clockwork pointed at me and changed to a baby form, "Ben Tennyson."

I was taken back about what they just said, there was no way that it was me after losing Dani I was not fitted to battle Nefarius.

"It can't be me. I couldn't even save Dani; you must chosen the wrong person." I protested.

"We never chose you Benjamin, but carried out our orders from higher beings" Said Clockwork as he changed to a middle aged man,

Paradox explained, "You see Ben it had previously been planned for your 16 year old self to handle this, but unfortunately Nefarius got to know and attacked that version of yourself thereby leading to untold consequences."

Clockwork changed to an old man, "So as a last result the higher Dimensional council chose that we should start small of you age. One that isn't too cocky of his actions and one who would do what it takes no matter and that my dear boy was you."

"And in the process we changed your timeline by making it so you still had the Omnitrix by the age of thirteen and also letting Charmcaster for to attack you and your cousin knowing fully well that you'll jump to action rather than listening and that lead to your depression and run away and accidentally jumping to the portal we prepared." Paradox explained, "And from then on Clockwork took over and helped you in little ways he could while not alerting his employers, the Observants."

"And how were you able to help without us knowing?" Jazz asked. We were all endured by how all this happened and I was the one fascinated by it.

"It was simple." Clockwork explained, "I had Timothy watch the battle of Benjamin and the entire ghost zone and at the same time trying to protect Danielle and Daniel. Then I had Danielle fall into a deep trance and watch a future where Nefarius had destroyed the world and also gave her additional power when she and the boys were fighting the eliminators. And from there I limited to only sending out encouraging voices such as when Ben was fighting Dan's duplicate."

"I just want to know, who are these higher Dimensional council you're talking about?" asked Tucker.

"As far as I can say they are a group of higher powerful leaders that had come together to put up the laws of all dimensions." Paradox explained, "they choose what is to be and when it should happen and it's only few people that knows of they existence."

"And now it's been threaten by Nefarius actions." Clockwork added.

"If these guys are so powerful why they can't just deal with Nefarius and what is Nefarius aim anyway?" asked Danny.

"Just because they are powerful that doesn't mean they can abuse it." Paradox explained, "they also have they own rules just as we have ours."

Clockwork changed to a baby form, "And beside we have more urgent matters, as Nefarius goes through each Dimension he will try to obtain they most powerful items or gain powerful enemies trust and believe it or not that I say that if Nefarius achieves his goals the whole entire Dimensional cycle will be doomed."

By what Clockwork said got me worried, sure it was fine to find out that my entire trip here was planned, but now I had a big burden on my shoulder than when I let Dani go. I still don't get why I was chosen.

"And I'm the one to save them?!" I yelled, "If you are so all knowing then you would have known that I let someone I love to be killed!" by this point tears were pouring down my cheeks, I turned to my friends and I could see that they were taken back at my outburst, so I turned back to the two time walker, "and beside I won't do it, so you better tell those dimensional council of yours that I aren't going and I'll be heading back to my home and my dimension so you should probably look for someone to take that job."

I glanced mostly on Paradox face and he had the smile of his face of when we first met him. I don't know why but I knew he had something planned.

"If you say so Ben then we'll be on our way." Paradox and Clockwork began to walk away, but Paradox looked back ay us, "I'll think you'll consider if you know that Danielle is alive." When he said that I thought he was bluffing, but he seem not to be the guy to do that all the time. I tried shouting out, but he and Clockwork were gone in a flash of blinding light.

"Did he just say..." Danny said shocked of what Paradox had said.

"That.." Sam added.

"Dani..." Jazz added.

"Is..." Tucker added.

"Alive." I added the last word. I thought it could be unbelievable that Dani is alive, but it can be true and I was sure the rest of team Phantom knew and I knew only one way to get to have more information about Danielle being alive I will have to do what I was chosen to do.

Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz and I immediately left the park after all the explanation that had been told to us I found hard my mind thinking over the possibilities that Dani is really alive, but it couldn't add up, but then I thought of what I had gone and those hadn't made any sense.

We later found Danny's parents and flew back to Dimmsdale the next day. On the flight to Dimmsdale and the drive back to the Fenton's home, everyone except Danny's parents were silent all through the entire trip and I thought of what I should do next. I was given the chance of helping an entire dimension from Nefarius and then I thought of if I failed. It was a question that was boiling inside me and I kept asking myself the same question of if I should go for the mission or not.

Finally we arrived at Dimmsdale and all went to the Fenton's home and I ran to my room to think things through.

Danny's POV

Sam, Tucker and I went to the Dimmsdale Nasty Burger and on the way thinking of what had happened yesterday in Amity Park. Suddenly we felt the breeze pick up pace and the sound of a helicopter ringing through our ears, so we looked up and saw a white helicopter landing on the streets which was a few meters from us. We glanced at the helicopter and it had the initials G.I.W which made me groan angrily.

We saw a man in white come off the driver's seat and open the rear door and stepping out was the boss of the GIW, Madame White. She glanced at us and a smile smirk appeared on her face and walked towards us or at least she tried to but was obstructed by Sam.

"What are you doing here?!" Sam yelled angrily, "there's no ghost activity here so leave!" I knew why Sam was angry mostly because I had told her about the deal that Madame White had made me agree on so Dani will be safe, but I guess it was broken when she died or that is what she thought.

"I don't time for this Mrs. Manson, we need Danny's help." Said Madame White.

I read Madame White face and it looked like she needed help no matter how much she hide it.

"I'll speak to you." I grinned, "If the deal we made is dropped forever."

After a few seconds of hesitations she agreed. She then dugged into her trench coat and brought out a file that was stamped classified.

"What is in it?" Tucker asked.

Madame White grinned and gave it to Sam, "Find out yourself." She then walked back to her helicopter and it flew off and the wind came down. After a few seconds of silent we opened the top secret file and read what was on it.

Ben POV

After an hour of thinking over what Paradox and Clockwork said I made my decision. I heard a knocked and I allowed whoever it was and the opened to be Jazz.

"Hey Ben Danny wants to see you, but if your too busy I could just cover for you." Jazz closed and she heard her footsteps fade. I sighed over what Danny would want me for now. So I got off the Bed and headed to the living room where I came I saw the rest of team Phantom, Danny's parents and Timmy and his fairies. Danny's dad was seating on one couch with his wife seating at the arm rest, Valerie, Tucker, Jazz and Sam were sitting on a longer one and Timmy was standing and his fairies floating in the air.

Danny turned to me and gestured I take a seat, but I nodded. He then began to speak.

"Some of you are wondering why I called you all here, but I must tell you its no joking matter." Danny then brought out a file with the stamped words 'classified' and presents it to the air for all of us to see, "An hour ago Madame White met with us and gave us this classified file, first we thought it was nothing, but when we looked in it was horrifying. According to the report it says that the crown of rage and the ring of fire that we had given to the Guys in white was stolen and in the course of getting it many of the guys in white officials were killed." At this point we all gasped, I didn't really knew where the ring of rage and the crown of fire were after the battle with Dan and I never bothered to asked, but hearing that it was stolen again only one name came to mind 'Nefarius'.

"Do you think it's Nefarius that did it?" I asked.

"I think it is." Danny replied, "But the question is why?"

Before anyone could answer they was a moment of a blinding light. We all glanced at where the light came from and standing in it was place was Paradox.

"I do believe I can answer that." Paradox said.

Some of us who didn't know him got into battle stances and I even saw Danny's parents bring out they ghost weapons.

"GHOST!" they both shouted.

Paradox laughed, "Believe me I'm no ghost, but actually here to help, right Danny?" We all turned to Danny and he gestured his hands for them to calm down.

"Thank you, now you know Nefarius as just a villain who tried to kill you all, but really he has true motives." Paradox explained, "He plans on going through dimensions and collecting more dimensional powerful items and absorb them. As he does this he will gain more powerful allies that will eventually be his army to Multi-Dimensional takeover." I saw him glance at me, "But young Ben here is chosen to stop Nefarius and his evil plots."

Sam glared at Paradox angrily, "You don't have the rights to keep doing this. First you keep coming here and keep putting pressure on Ben and second you tell us a lie that Dani is alive."

"Actually she is alive." Paradox said, "What you saw and heard was the reborn of Danielle, but if nothing is done then the Danielle you know and love will be dead."

"Then we'll go save her." Timmy said.

"No" I said, "No one is going because I've made my decision, Paradox-" he glanced at me, "I accept."

Two Hours later

After all that had happened, I had accepted been chosen to stop Nefarius rain of terror once and for all. I took it as a chance to get my revenge on what he had done and stopping him once and for all. I may not know what to do, but I'm sure that I will find a way.

Before Paradox disappeared, he told me to get packing of other personal things and also Fentonworks gears. I had asked why, but he just smirked at me and said he will arrive in two hours. So right now I was packing some stuff that I had gotten while in Dimmsdale such as clothes, shoes, pants and things that I was reminded of into a magical brown satchel that Timmy had wished up for me, he told me that the bag had an unlimited space so I can pack any other stuff I might get. I lastly grabbed an album that had all the pictures of all the fun things I did with Danny, Sam, Tucker, Timmy and most importantly Dani. With that set I walked out of my former room and headed downstairs where I saw everyone waiting for me at the front door.

"So your finally leaving." Said Timmy sadly, "and going from one dimension to another and kicking villains butts." Then his face brighten up, "that is totally awesome! You better come back okay, so I can hear of your adventures"

"I will Timmy." I snickered.

Danny came walked to my side, "I guess this means we'll never see each other, but I want you to know that you shouldn't be afraid no matter what obstacles that comes before you. We miss you buddy"

"Thanks." I replied and faced everyone, "Don't worry I'll rescue Dani and kick Nefarius butt. I PROMISE!"

After a few more good byes, a white bright portal opened up right in front of us and Paradox stepped out.

"I assure you all that all will be fine, but that is if Ben can hid this warning." I listened to what Paradox was to say, "By during this your future is now alternate timeline. Nefarius will be aware of your every action, he will try using all sought of distractions and tricks to elude you from stopping his plans, but there is also good news. As you go through the dimensions you will meet other heroes some that are even more powerful than you can imagine and powerful than you, but remember that you can't do it alone, so you'll need they help and when this adventure begins you'll know what to do." With that said he disappeared in a blinding flash of light.

I turned to the people who had cared for me even if I wasn't part of they family. They had been great and I was entirely grateful for they care and love they had showed me.

"Thanks you guys for everything you have done for me and I won't disappoint you, I promise." I thank them and walked into the portal while waving goodbye to them and them doing the same until I couldn't see them again.

Normal POV: Unknown Dimension

In a city that was a bit 3d from Danny's world is going on with they normal business without noticing a portal open up and the Dimension Destroyer came through.

Inside the ship and sitting on his throne was Nefarius as he was waiting for reports of the dimension he was in. He got up from the throne when he saw the Fright Knight below bowing down to him.

"I have urgent news, master." said the Fright Knight as he presented the ring of rage and the crown of fire to his master, "The good news is that we have obtained the Ring of rage and crown of fire."

"And what is the bad news?" Nefarius asked as he came down his throne and collected the ghostly items from the Fright Knight.

The fright Knight stood up straight and faced his master, "The bad news is that the boy, Ben Tennyson is aware of your motives and is on his way right now to stop you."

"It's about time. I knew the time walker will eventually tell him." Nefarius grinned.

"So what do we do Master?" the fright Knight asked.

"Go tell everyone to get ready for the next course of action." Nefarius commanded and the fright Knight ran off to do his master biding. A screen appeared and an image of Ben in the portal pathway showed, "Try and get me Tennyson. We'll engage in the biggest battle soon enough." He began to laugh sinisterly till the end.

(Line break)

Me: So that is the end of the Cross-dimensional adventures of Ben Tennyson: Hero Meets Phantom and now I had gone through the votes and the winner is...

(Drum roll)

Me: It...is...the...Teen Titans. So that means the next crossover will have the Teen Titans in it and it will be published a few days after New Year so until then look out for a preview that I will publish soon. Please review nicely and constructive criticism are welcome. Goodbye for now.


End file.
